


Omega's Binding

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Horcruxes, Omega Harry, Size Kink, Watersports, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: After a violent encounter, Harry Potter is turned into a werewolf. An Omega Werewolf, to be exact. Now dealing with heats and the ability to get pregnant, Harry must learn to live with his new forms and life, while a desire for revenge fuels him. Will he be able to resist his heat and vengeance? Or will he fall into an instinctual lust, and look for his Alpha?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Comments: 138
Kudos: 772
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. The Turning

Omega’s Binding

Chapter 1

The Turning

The woods around Surrey was not much discussed, yet it was a natural marvel. Tall trees with thick trunks and branches, the sunlight only burst through in areas, and filtered through leaves elsewhere, giving everything underneath almost a green hue. It was a relaxing, secretive place, and so, it was the perfect place for teenage hookups.

Currently, it was a night of the full moon, the perfect time for a secret rendezvous.

Harry Potter, age sixteen, smiled widely as he laughed, his hand being held by a taller, stronger boy with thick shoulders and muscles as they made their way through the woods. Harry had always been small for his age, a slender frame with a rather round butt, his emerald eyes were behind two thick round glasses, and under his mop of black hair on his forehead was a lightning-bolt scar he had received when he was an infant. The boy whose hand he was holding was a muggle named Connor. Connor was a tall teen, fit from playing rugby and using the gym frequency as he liked to gloat for Harry. His skin was deeply tanned, and his blue eyes reminding Harry like an ocean, the older teen smirked at Harry, pulling him deeper. “I set up a blanket up ahead, Harry,” he said.

The two have been ‘dating’ for two weeks, a word which here meant meeting up whenever they could to snog and touch themselves. Today, however, both Harry and Connor were to go all the way. Connor led Harry along a dirt path in the woods, before turning off and walking around trees, this way and that, until they reached a small picnic blanket. The boys were laughing as they did so, a strong fire growing within Harry. “You ready babe?” Connor smirked at Harry when they stood on the blanket, reminding Harry of the day when Connor saved him from his cousin when Dudley tried to use Harry as a new target practice for his hockey stick.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I stretched out and everything?”

“Bendable, are we Potter?” Connor chuckled. “That school of yours must really be good for you if they’re teaching you how to be nice and stretched out.” He took off his shirt, revealing a perfect set of pecs and abs. “Come on boy, I don’t wanna be the only one naked today.”

Harry giggled and nodded as he started to unbutton his shirt. He wasn’t as developed as Connor, but Harry thought that his body looked good. Lean with muscles, it was perfect for the boy, especially as it helped him stay flexible. Their shirts off, the two teens latched onto each other, kissing heavily as Connor’s hands went to play with Harry’s nipples. Harry moaned in the kiss, his dick growing hard and he thrust his growing erection against Connor’s. “You like that boy?” Connor smirked.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed. Connor’s hand went into Harry’s pants and wrapped around his growing cock. Harry’s breath hitched as he squeezed.

“You like that,” he chuckled. “Feel a man’s cock, boy,” he commanded. Harry’s hand went into Connor’s pants excitedly, and he felt the thick hot heat of Connor’s cock. He groaned at the feeling and stroke it lightly.

“Fuck that’s right Harry,” Connor breathed. “Gonna fuck your ass with this cock, boy. You want that?”

“Yeah,” Harry groaned.

“Take your pants off then,” Connor commanded. “Got a special treat for you.” Harry smiled and separated from his summer fling. He shoved his pants off, kicking off his shoes and socks, until he stood naked in front of Connor. “Good boy,” Connor said. “Get on your back and show me how much you can stretch,” he winked.

Harry smiled and laid down on the blanket. He kicked his legs into the air and hooked his arms around them, giving Connor a perfect view of his hole and hard cock. Connor licked his lips and bent down. He spread Harry’s cheeks with his hands and glanced up at the teen. “I’m going to eat your fucking ass boy,” he breathed and slammed his mouth against Harry’s tight pink hole. Harry moaned when he felt a wetness intruding him. The tongue wiping around and licking. His cock started to bob at the pleasure, this was obviously not Connor’s first time doing this. His hole started to relax under Connor’s touch, getting wet from his spit as the tongue dived deeper and deeper. Harry wanted to jerk off, but his hands were too busy holding his legs open.

Both teens were too distracted by their pleasures that the world disappeared around them, all that mattered was what was on the picnic blanket as Connor ate Harry out. They did not notice a figure standing just outside their small clearing. A figure who had a harsh face riddled with scars and was wearing tattered robes. The man’s eyes were solely fixed on Harry and he breathed in as the full moon’s light hit him through the leaves. He did not need to change, no, not now, he wanted to see the fear and recognition on the Potter boy’s face before he did. But the muggle boy could be a problem. He looked strong, usable, and most importantly, disposable. Chuckling to himself, the man step towards them. “A bitch and a bodyguard,” he said to himself. “Can it get any better?”

“Fuck Harry your hole’s so tight,” Connor groaned, slapping Harry’s ass. “You ready for my cock, boy?”

“Yeah,” Harry groaned, opening his eyes. “Please Connor—Look out!” But Harry’s warning came too late. Connor only had time to turn his head as the man leapt on top of him The two rolled away from Harry, and Connor’s screams filled the air as the man bit into his neck, blood pooling quickly. The man pulled and smirked at his work. The kid will turn, yes, but he’ll live or die on the account of his will… Potter, however, he’ll want Potter to live.

Harry was still on the ground, frozen with fear as the man bit his lover. The man stood and turned to Harry, snarling. “Well… if the bitch isn’t all ready for an Alpha cock,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry Potter, you’ll have your cock as soon as I give you to the Dark Lord.”

Harry stared at the long-haired man and a sick recognition fell over him. He saw this man’s face once before, but only on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_. “Fenrir Greyback!”

“Recognize me, eh? That’s a good bitch,” Fenrir smirked. “Going to have to give you a special bite, relax boy… this will only hurt a lot.” He chuckled before throwing himself at Harry. The teen snapped out of his shock. He kicked his legs out, hitting Fenrir in the jaw, which allowed Harry to roll out of the way and grab for his pants.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered, trying desperately to pull his wand from his pocket. He heard a growl behind him and turned to see Fenrir starting to shift. Black fur covered his body and his jaw and mouth elongated, becoming more wolf-like. He grew in height, his shredded robe falling to the side as, much to Harry’s horror, he saw that the man was turned on. He quickly turned away and decided to just grab his pants and run, he can search for his wand later.

 _I’m sorry Connor, I’ll come back for you,_ he said mentally as he ran naked away from the small clearing. It was dark under the woods, and Harry did not know where he was going. He just had to lose Greyback. If he could lose the werewolf, then he could circle back and help Connor.

He could hear a howl behind him. His feet hurt as they pressed hard against the cold ground, roots and acorns mixing with the grass unseen. He was slowed, only because he was rooting through his pockets, until he managed to pull out his wand. Giving a breath of relief, he turned over his shoulder and shouted, _“Stupefy!”_ The red stunner illuminated the forest, giving everything a red hue only briefly. Harry stopped as it hit a tree: he couldn’t see Greyback anywhere. He breathed and he tried to listen for the werewolf, just as he listened and looked for the Golden Snitch during Quidditch matches.

“That it, little bitch?” Greyback laughed, his voice echoing around the trees. “That is all you have. I thought the great Harry Potter would give more of a chase.”

 _Hedwig, need to get to Hedwig and get a message to Dumbledore,_ Harry thought. His eyes flicked left to right, he moved slowly, making sure to look carefully at any and every shadow Greyback could be hiding. He was playing with Harry.

He smelled the beast before he saw him. It was a heavy musky odor, a mixture of a perverted sexual lust and plain negligence of bathing. Harry turned and casted another Stunner just as the werewolf pounced onto him. The spell landed directly on Greyback’s chest, and he fell right before Harry. Harry was relieved for only a second but before he could step away, the werewolf’s hand snatched his ankle and the teen fell.

“Ow, I’ll give you that one bitch,” Greyback chuckled as he looked up at Harry, “but try that again with me, and you’ll wish I’ve left you with the Dark Lord.” He stood up, his hand still on Harry’s leg, lifting it with him, causing Harry to ride up, the ground scratching his back. “I need a bitch, an Omega, to give me strong boys of my own. And I couldn’t think of anyone better than you, Potter.” He pulled Harry’s leg towards him and stuck out a long wet tongue. He licked Harry’s leg slowly, sending a sick shiver down Harry’s body, yet arousing his cock. “You like that idea, don’t you bitch?” he chuckled.

“Sod off, let go of me!” Harry struggled. Greyback squeezed Harry’s ankle, and the teen screamed as he could feel his bones reaching a breaking point.

“Bitches don’t speak till they told!” Greyback roared. “Now come on.” Like a caveman dragging away his prize, Greyback pulled Harry along the ground, not caring for the bumps and scrapes the teen encountered along the way.

They returned to the clearing, where Connor still laid unconscious. Fenrir dropped Harry and pressed a clawed finger against his chest, “Don’t even think of moving, bitch,” he warned before going over to Connor’s body. He gave it a kick and snorted, “Shame… your friend’s dead, kid! You really was going to let this weakling fuck you? Ha!”

“No… no, no,” Harry breathed, shaking his head. He moved his arm, but Fenrir was on top of him, snarling.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!” he yelled. He pressed his nose against Harry’s neck and sniffed loudly, Harry could feel his breath as he said, “Fear… and anger, you’re angry at me, aren’t you bitch?” Fenrir laughed. “You’re a bit older than I like them, but I’m sure you’ll give my cock a nice tightness…” he laughed and pressed his still hard dick against Harry’s body. Harry felt revolted and struggled more. Fenrir squeezed his hand on Harry’s until the boy’s hold on his wand loosened, and the piece of wood rolled off his fingers.

“That’s better,” Fenrir said, swiping away the wand. It rolled towards Connor’s body, where it stopped right in front of. “Now you’ll be a good boy and stay, won’t you Potter?” Fenrir chuckled. He looked down at Harry for a second before getting off of Harry’s body, only to return not even a moment later with a vial in his hand.

The vial had a thick white substance that made Harry’s stomach twist. “This’ll speed things along bitch,” he said, “Soon you’ll be pumping out sons for me.” Greyback uncorked the bottle and stared down at Harry. “You’ll drink this,” he warned, his hand going to Harry’s cock and balls, “or I’ll rip these off. You won’t be needing them anymore.”

Harry gave a terrified nod and opened his mouth for the potion. It slimed down his tongue and throat, having a hot nutty flavor. When he realized what it was mixed with, he wanted to throw up. But instead he swallowed it. “Good bitch,” Fenrir said, “Now the fun begins.” Before Harry could react and throw any punches, Fenrir bit him.

Harry could feel his blood gushing and mixing with Fenrir’s saliva. He was ashamed as his cock pulsed with his quickening heartrate, rubbing against Fenrir’s which kept dripping pre-cum onto the teen. Harry tried to push him off, but it felt as though his strength was sapped away each second. Fenrir drank his fill and Harry felt his tongue rubbing against the wound, which will clearly scar. As the werewolf pulled back, he admired his work: a full set of teeth scaring right at Harry’s neck, forever branding the boy his. “Good boy,” he chuckled, “you get to keep your worthless cock and balls, bitch. Although… they’ll certainly look smaller than they already are as you shift on mine!” He laughed at his own joke, distracted for the second Harry needed.

Still weak, he curled his hand into a fist and with all his desperate might punched Fenrir’s head. The blow made the man unbalance, and Harry used it to push him off. He ran to Connor and his wand, picking it up and turning just as new voices were yelling. “Who’s there?”

Three wizards, led by the familiar figure of Kingsley Shaklebolt, emerged into the forest. Fenrir only stayed for a second before running off into the darkness of the forest, taking his tattered robes with him. “Chase him!” Kingsley ordered the other two. He turned to Harry, and his expression softened. “Harry,” he said, taking off his robe wrapping it around the teen. “The Ministry detected underage magic in this forest. What happened?”

“Connor… Connor…” Harry repeated. His mind trying to catch up to what happened. He turned and fell onto Connor’s body. “Please tell me…”

Kingsley took out his wand and pressed it against Connor. “He’s weak, muggle, but he might make it if we hurry. Did Greyback attack you? What happened?”

“He bit us,” Harry said, pointing to his neck. Kingsley moved his wand from Connor’s body to Harry’s neck, whispering a lighting charm. The tip of his wand glowed, revealing the bite. “I feel… itchy,” Harry said, and his body collapsed.

The last thing he heard was Kingsley promising to get Dumbledore, then all went dark.


	2. Omega

Chapter 2

Omega

Harry’s head pounded. He could feel his heart beat wildly through his veins, and from the distance he could hear hushed, concern voices. He could feel himself lulling to and from consciousness, and he couldn’t find the energy to stay away. It felt like all his energy directed elsewhere. His entire body ached, like a sudden burst of puberty hit him. His butt was the sorest of his body and feeling strangely wet. It was irritating and yet Harry couldn’t find the energy to move or complain about it.

Slowly, the voices became louder, clearer, and light started to infiltrate his closed eyes, shining in the darkness of his lulling consciousness until he could hear one word. “Harry.”

It was two voices. One deep inside him, menacing and growling, the other, sounding from inside, and intensely familiar. “Harry… open your eyes, you should be awake now.”

The light was burning his eyes. Harry groaned as his forced his heavy eyelids open, and after they adjusted to the light, he saw with perfect clarity the worried faces of Professor Dumbledore and Kingsley Shaklebolt. He could feel he was in a bed, yet it was far from the bed he had in Privet Drive, this was softer, much softer. He groaned, and his hand moved automatically to fix his glasses, only to find nothing.

“My glasses…” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Here, I’ve put them to the side,” Kingsley said. He picked them up from the bedside table and gave them to Harry.

Harry put his glasses on but frowned, the world became incredibly blurry. He blinked, confused, and took off his glasses again. “I don’t need them…” he said slowly. “What happened?”

“You were attacked,” Kingsley said, “do you remember any details?”

Harry stared at both him and Dumbledore before, like a collapsing building, his memories crashed into him. “CONNOR!” he screamed, jumping up to a sitting position. “Connor! He’s bleeding—he’s—”

“Fine,” Kingsley said, “he is fine… however there are complications.”

“Complications…” Harry repeated, his heart dropping. “What do you mean?”

“The attack has been very violent,” Kingsley began. “Since he was a muggle, it is a miracle in itself that he survived. We can thank Greyback for that, as sick as that is. Greyback bit him while he was human, he did not change yet even though it was the full moon. Because of that, Connor did not turn into a werewolf… however he was conscious during your and his… encounter. He heard about the Dark Lord and magic so… we had to wipe his memory. This included his memory of you as well.”

“NO!” Harry yelled, a great anger surging throughout him. “Why did you do that?”

“You two barely known each other,” Kingsley explained calmly, “it would have been better for him to move on if he had forgotten any source or connection to magic, and that included you as well. For all he knew, he was just attacked by a random wolf.”

“I hate you,” Harry spat. “You hear me? I hate you!”

“Young love is strong, yes,” Dumbledore spoke for the first time, “and I suggested and encouraged that Connor kept the memories of you, Harry, however I had no authority.”

Still angry, Harry forced himself to breath as he remembered what happened afterwards. “I was bitten…”

“Indeed, you have,” Dumbledore said, looking at Harry with a somber, regretful look. Almost pity-like if Harry did not know the man better. “Kingsley has done everything he could to treat your wound, and I came as quickly as I heard. We’ve treated it, and it will scar, however Harry, you are now, and forever will be a werewolf.”

There was a silence after that, as though Harry was supposed to feel sad. However, he couldn’t find it in him to feel that. Instead he looked at the two and said, “So… I now have a furry little problem.”

“Always an optimist,” Kingsley commentated, looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

“Yes, however that is needed in this case,” Dumbledore said turning back to Harry, “I am sorry, but your case is something unlike anything I have ever seen.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“When a person is bitten by a werewolf, their bodies stay the same, for the most part, but your body have went through changes akin to puberty,” Dumbledore said, “your eyesight, for one thing. Another, you did not shift while you were unconscious.”

“What do you mean?” Harry repeated.

“You did not turn into a werewolf,” a third voice said, “at least, like how I do during the full moon.” Harry turned his head to see Remus Lupin. He looked extremely haggard with dark large circles under his eyes, and his robes looking the most in shambles than Harry ever remembered. He then looked at his own clothes, which were still in perfect condition.

“But I was naked when—”

“Even so, after I helped you with your clothes, you did not change,” Kingsley said. “We don’t know why.”

“When you’re bitten, that is when you have your first transformation,” Lupin said, “but you did not. Instead your body changed.”

Harry frowned, “I don’t feel different,” he said, “my body hurts… and my voice is sore but still I don’t feel different at all.”

For the first time, Harry looked down at his body and examined it. He didn’t look noticeably different besides his now fixed eyes. He stuck a finger in his mouth—his teeth still all felt the same, as did his nose and cheeks and hair was still black as ever. He thought for a moment and bit his lips, glancing towards his more private areas. Chest looked firmer, a bit bigger, but he had to wait for later to make sure.

“We’ve checked and you somehow lost a couple inches,” Lupin said. “As well as your eyes… being bitten by a werewolf does not do this. Greyback have done something to you. Something we cannot explain.”

“But I feel fine… fantastic really,” Harry said, his voice strengthening. He looked down at his body once more, “I feel scared from the attack… and I’m still angry but other than that… I don’t feel anything bad.”

“And that is the problem,” Lupin said. “When I was bitten, it was a horrible, agonizing pain that lasted for weeks, even after full moons came and went. The pain lasted inside and out. An ache you never get used to.”

Harry frowned. He wanted to lie about the pain, but even as he sat there, looking at the three of them, his pain was going away. So much so that for the first time he could see where exactly they were. Harry thought that they were in his room in Privet Drive, or a bed in St. Mungo’s. However, the walls around them were stacked high with boxes, as though the room was used as a temporary warehouse. There was a vase of flowers by the small window, however it could not cover the distinct smell of gunpowder. He thought he saw this room multiple times, however mostly in passing. “We’re in the Burrow,” he stated.

“Yes, we are,” Dumbledore said. “I know that you have had plans to come here later during the summer, and I am sorry that we have to hurry those plans along. I felt that it would be easier for all of us if we brought you here, instead of St. Mungo’s or back to your home. I hope this isn’t an inconvenience.”

“No it isn’t,” Harry said, fighting to hide his relief. He didn’t want to deal with this and the Dursleys at the same time. He looked around once more, “Where are the Weasleys?”

“Just waiting outside, I imagine,” Dumbledore chuckled, “I’ve locked the door until we knew that you were okay.”

“How are you feeling Harry?” Lupin asked, “I know that this is a lot to accept… I’m so sorry.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry sat still, his face looking bewildered as for the first time he thought about his future life.

He’s a werewolf. Every month for the rest of his life he will turn into a monster, a half human half wolf creature hated by witches and wizards, and for the rest of time, he will always be shunned by the community. If they learn of his problem… Harry could see every door close to him. His face fell as did his heart. Because of Greyback, Harry’s life has already been decided. He will have little to no opportunities. Even if he wins the war, he will be forever hated just because of what that man did to him. He felt violated. He pulled his knees up to him as Lupin let go of him. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Harry just stared. He could feel his eyes start to well out and forced himself to calm down. He didn’t want to cry, to appear weak in front of them. Instead he just forced a smile. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “I’ll be fine.”

“If you are sure,” Dumbledore said. “Then I will be back later on to check on how you are doing, Harry, as well as to ask you for your help in a small matter.”

“What is it, sir?” Harry asked.

“I will explain more later on,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. “However I will tell you that it will involve visiting an old and dear friend of mine. For it seems that every year we are always one staff member sort lately.” He chuckled, trying to life Harry’s spirit. Harry just smiled in return.

“Now what?” he asked, looking between Kingsley and Lupin.

“Now, I go back to work, looking for Greyback,” Kingsley said. “I wasn’t fast enough to stop him from turning you, however I hope I will be to stop the next attack. He stood up and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. He gave Harry a long, pitiful look and walked away. Harry watched him and as Kingsley opened the door, Harry saw the entire Weasley clan jump back, obviously listening in through the door. Ron and Ginny tried to push through, but Dumbledore stood up, shaking his head. The door closed.

“Are you staying?” Harry asked hopefully.

“I cannot… I have other things I need to do,” Lupin said, glancing up at Dumbledore. “But I will keep in touch Harry, I promise, whenever I can.” He stood up and like Kingsley, squeezed Harry’s shoulder, “You’ll get through this Harry, you’ll see,” he promised. “Life is going to be hard for you now, very hard… but I know you’ll get through it.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“For now, we should keep your lycanthropy a secret, naturally,” Dumbledore said, “although I am certain that all of the Weasley Family know by now,” he glanced at the door. “I will talk with them Harry, so they do not overwhelm you.” He walked to the door and turned to Harry. “Your lycanthropy should not be a source of shame Harry,” he said. “It is terrible what happened to you, to be attacked in such a horrid way in a moment of intimacy. I truly am sorry for the aurors having to obliviate your friend Connor, however I am certain that you will survive and move on. From my experience, Potters are a very stubborn people.” He gave a chuckling smile and turned to leave, Lupin following.

Left by himself, Harry got out of bed and stepped in front of a nearby mirror. He couldn’t see any difference. He looked the same as he always had. He looked like Harry, just Harry. The same raven hair, same emerald eyes, same spottily tanned skin… He could feel that he still had his knobby knees. The only noticeable difference was that he no longer had glasses, and his hips looked… a tiny bit bigger. Needing a closer look, Harry started to take off his clothes, and gasped.

Standing naked, Harry couldn’t help to admire his body. He looked good. Really good. Yesterday his body was undefined, slim and petite besides from a really good bubble ass. Now he has muscles! They were small, but very defined. His chest was definitely bigger, a clear line between the two muscles as they pushed out. He finally had abs! They felt good as he brushed his hand down them, and when he brought it up, he gave an audible gasp as his fingers brushed against his nipple. _I’m sensitive…_ he thought. He smiled as lewd thoughts flown into his head and his hand drifted down hairless skin… where the beginning of body and pubic hair was, to his now hairless cock and balls, which felt and looked the same as ever. His butt still felt wet, and with a curious hand he bent slightly and glided his hand slowly over his skin and butt, which looked bigger than ever, to his hole which sat between the two cheeks. It was slightly gaped and very wet. His finger slid into it automatically and Harry had to quickly cover his mouth as he screamed in pure pleasure, “FUCK!”

He could feel his butt getting wetter and a voice inside him chuckled. _A nice pussy for a bitch, eh boy?_

Harry almost screamed. He pulled his finger out in a panic and scrambled to cover himself. “Who’s there?” he demanded.

_Who do you think bitch? Like the changes I’ve gave you? Always knew you would be a good Omega. Shame I couldn’t get to fuck you before we got interrupted._

“Greyback… where are you?” Harry demanded. He pulled out his wand and started to turn around, his eyes narrowing.

_I’m not in the room with you, bitch. But I bet you want me to be, huh? Your pussy’s so wet and horny for me._

“Shut up! Just shut up,” Harry yelled. He turned around and stared at the mirror. He looked scared, his eyes big and round like a scared rabbit. And behind him… looking just as powerful and predatory—he turned swiftly, a spell on his lips only to find nothing. “Get out of my head,” Harry groaned.

_I’m never going to leave bitch, you’re mine. I turned you into the Omega you’ve meant to be bitch. Only a matter of time before you’re serving me and the Dark Lord._

“NEVER!” Harry screamed.

“Harry?”

Harry turned to see Ron and the Weasley family, looking at him with concern. It was only them and him. “Harry… are you okay?” Ron asked.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine,” Harry lied. “Just tired… and hungry.”

“In that case Harry, I’ll bring up some food for you,” Mrs. Weasley said. She pushed through her children and pulled Harry into a hug. Unlike with Lupin’s hug, however, Harry hugged back. The tears threatened to fall again, however he let them this time. He knew that none of the Weasleys would pity him, judge him or feel sorry for him. “Sorry,” he said, wiping away his tears.

“That’s alright dearie,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “Just let it out. Lord knows these are hard and trying times. Ginny, come help me with the food.”

“But Mum—”

“Ginny,” Mrs. Weasley said a little more shortly. Ginny gave a groan but followed her mother out of the room. Mr. Weasley patted Harry’s shoulder, “I’m glad you’re alright, Harry,” he said before following his wife, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

They sat down on Harry’s bed, staring at each other for a moment. “So uhh… Connor?” Ron said awkwardly. Harry stared at him. “Sorry mate… I couldn’t help but—”

“It’s fine,” Harry sighed. “I was going to tell you and Hermione, you know… just couldn’t find the right words.” Ron just nodded, his eyes glancing around as he tried to find the right words.

“Well… least I know you won’t be trying for my sister, eh?” he said in a joking way. “Had a nightmare about it, you know, you and Ginny. Creepy stuff—nothing against you mate but like, she’s my sister, you know.”

“Uhh I know,” Harry said awkwardly. He glanced at Ron. “So uhh… are you doing? On that stuff.”

“Oh… you know…”

“I see…”

“…Fleur is here,” Ron said. “Did you know Bill and her are dating?”

“No, I didn’t,” Harry said.

“Yeah, they’ve been dating for a while,” Ron nodded. “They’re engaged!”

“Oh…”

Silence fell on them again and Harry’s mind started to turn. Is this because of the werewolf thing or the gay thing? He’s still himself, still Harry so why does everything feel so weird? So awkward between them now?

A strange heat started to grow inside him. Harry found himself swallowing hard as the heat grew. _You want to kiss him, bitch?_ The voice inside him laughed as Harry found himself staring at Ron. No, no, shut up. Harry groaned and fell on his bed.

“Sorry Ron,” he gritted out. “Can I just have a moment alone?”

“Alright, of course,” Ron nodded. He stood up and Harry couldn’t help but to stare at Ron’s butt and frontside. There was a small bulge, and it caused the heat in him to swell. STOP THIS! He mentally pleaded as the disgusting voice inside him laughed. As soon as Ron left, the heat inside him continued to grow and Harry groaned, curling his hands into fists as he did his best to ignore it. The voice mocked him. _Give in bitch, you know you want to. Your ass-pussy’s all wet and empty._

“Leave me alone, this is all your fault,” Harry groaned.

 _No, no, you wanted this. You wanted to be like this. Why else bend over for a muggle you known for two weeks, eh bitch?_ The voice said. _That boy wouldn’t be good enough for you anyway… but maybe your friend is? He looks like he was packing something big._

“No, no, no,” Harry groaned, “Leave me alone, just leave me alone.” The voice only laugh again before fading, leaving Harry alone.


	3. Full Moon

Chapter 3

Full Moon

Every time he saw Ron, or Bill or the twins he felt it. A perverted intense heat that burned inside him. Harry was lucky that it was easy to hide the growing bulge in his pants, but still even in a cooled room he looked flustered. Ron did not mention their talk at all, which Harry was grateful for. He did not want his best friend to out him to his family, not yet. Besides, Harry felt that his gayness would add to the already awkwardness of this summer. He was turned into a werewolf, the full moon is coming ever so closer, and on top of it all, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are annoyed at their newest guest, Bill’s fiancé, Fleur Delacour.

Harry remembered her from Fourth Year, saving her sister during the Second Chance and competing against her during the Triwizard Tournament. Never did he expect, however, to see her waft into his room smelling of lilacs and lavender with a tray of food with Mrs. Weasley coming up behind her, “I told you that I am more than capable of bringing this to him,” she said.

“But I wanted to zee Harry,” Fleur said, “It haz been so long since I have seen ‘im!” She pushed in and placed the tray on Harry’s bed as the teen sat up in his bed. Before Harry could say anything, she kissed both his cheeks and stepped back, “Gabrielle and I ‘ave not forgotten what you ‘ave done for us,” she smiled.

“Um thanks,” Harry said, staring at the woman. He did not expect her to be here. “I ‘ave ‘eard what happened to you—such a terrible thing being attacked by a wolf like that. We are lucky that you only got a small bite.”

“Uhh right,” Harry said, nodding dimly.

Mrs. Weasley came closer to Harry, her hands on her hips, “I tried to tell Fleur that I was more than capable to bring your breakfast up, _and_ to keep you sleeping in after your sudden arrival yesterday.”

“I could not wait,” Fleur said smiling at Harry. “I just ‘ad to see you. When I heard that you were coming, zere isn’t much to do ‘ere unless you like cooking and chicken!”

“Umm right… and why are you here, Fleur?” Harry asked.

Fleur turned to Mrs. Weasley, “You did not tell ‘im?” she asked.

“Well we had much more important things on our mind,” Mrs. Weasley said, barely holding in her annoyance. Fleur turned around, her silver-blonde hair waving gracefully over her shoulder as she looked back at Harry.

“Bill and I are engaged!” she said. “Bill iz busy at the moment, working very ‘ard. I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me ‘ere for a few days to know ‘is family.”

“Ohh well congratulations then,” Harry said.

“Yes and if you do not mind, Fleur, I need to talk to Harry about his bite,” Mrs. Weasley said. Fleur and her shared a strange look.

“Okay, then I will see you later, Harry,” Fleur said, and she turned to leave, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she did so.

“That girl,” Mrs. Weasley said annoyingly, looking at Harry as though he would agree with her. Harry just stayed silent. “Anyway, I really did come here to talk to you about your condition… Dumbledore stayed after you fell asleep, and we talked, Dumbledore with Arthur and I. Obviously we don’t want to isolate you or cause the others to worry… so we agreed that during the full moon you’ll be here. Everything will be reinforced and charmed so that you’re safe—and you will have the Wolfsbane Potion, obviously. It will be a little close but Dumbledore will make sure that it’ll be made just in time—Severus is making it.”

 _Oh joy_ Harry thought… or was it the voice in his head? He frowned; they sounded the same and yet he thought he could hear two voices inside him. Mrs. Weasley continued, ignorant of Harry’s immense look of disgust. “I am sure that everything will work out Harry. It will be hard for us to adjust—of course it will be such a trial for you dearie, but I’m sure that you will do just fine.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, his face back to normal.

“Of course, dear, now eat up,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I asked Fred and George to help bring in your luggage—Dumbledore got them while you were sleeping.”

“Did Dumbledore say anything else… about how they found me?” Harry asked.

“Only that you were with a muggle friend,” Mrs. Weasley said. Harry felt his heart ached at the mention of Connor. “I’m sorry sweetie, but I think that it was the best decision in the end… a bit rushed, perhaps, they certainly should have asked you, but it will be better for everyone.” She patted Harry’s back and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Harry reciprocated, and Mrs. Weasley left to give Harry privacy as he ate.

Harry was glad that for the first week, everything seemed normal, well as normal as things could be. He and Ron hang out, playing Quidditch with Bill and Ginny and helping around the house. By the end of the second week, Hermione came over to stay for the rest of the summer. Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if he could tell her himself about his lycanthropy. He brought Ron and Hermione into his room and closed the door. “There’s two things I need to tell you guys,” he said, glancing at Ron. “Umm one is something that I know for a long time… and the other is something new.”

“What is it, Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed while Ron sat in a nearby chair and Hermione by a pile of boxes. Harry sighed and bit his lower lip. “Easier one first,” he said. “A couple weeks ago I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback,” he began staring at Hermione. Hermione gasped but Harry continued. “He bit me, and now …I’m a werewolf.”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said, looking at her friend. “That’s… that’s…”

“Terrible, you can say it,” Harry said. “I know because of Lupin we don’t want to think about it but… it’s terrible.” _Is it now little bitch?_ The voice returned. Harry’s blood went cold and he shook his head, _No, not now,_ he thought.

“What is going to happen now?” Hermione asked. “Can you keep it a secret? How are you going to get monthly potions—are you prepared for your first shift? Did that happen already—”

“Hermione leave the man alone,” Ron groaned, “one question at time.”

“Sorry,” Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink.

“It’s fine,” Harry sighed. “You want to know this stuff too… and she wasn’t here to listen through the door like you.” He turned to Hermione and started to explain. “I don’t know how I’m going to keep it a secret because according to Lupin my lycanthropy is different somehow. I did not shift when I was bitten. I don’t feel any aches or pains, the things he mentioned to me I did not feel. I felt great, better even, and my body changed! In case you didn’t notice I’m two inches shorter somehow! I got muscles now and everything feels weird ok!” Harry stopped himself short, realizing that he was freaking out.

 _You got the body of a slutty Omega,_ the voice chuckled.

“Omega…” Harry repeated.

“I’m sorry?” Hermione said. Harry looked up at her. “Omega, that was what Greyback called me after he bit me. “He wanted to turn me into an Omega… whatever that is.”

“But it’s the full moon soon!” Hermione continued, “It’s next week! From what I remember of Professor Lupin, he started to feel itchy and felt the pull of the moon. Do you feel any of that?”

“I—“Harry paused and thought about it. Throughout his week, Harry had never once felt an ache or pain or general itchiness. He felt normal, himself. His butt was wetter, yeah, and his libido was higher… and there were nights where he just admired his new muscles hours on end. _Yes, you liked feeling yourself all over, don’t you bitch?_ The voice chuckled darkly inside him. _So good… only positive things happened, you should thank Greyback._

“No!—I mean, no, none of that,” Harry said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I don’t feel any draw…” _Only the draw for cock._

 _Please go away,_ Harry pleaded mentally. “That’s interesting,” Hermione muttered. “Did you tell Dumbledore or Professor Lupin this?”

“No, I didn’t,” Harry said. “I uhh didn’t get the chance.”

“But you should! Harry this is very important, we need to know what is going on with you,” Hermione insisted. “If not then who knows what can happen—you can hurt yourself!”

“Like I don’t get into life risking situations every year?” Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione gave a disapproving look but continued, “Your situation is different from normal—well normal for a werewolf. Your first full moon is coming up, don’t you want to make sure to know that you are absolutely safe?”

“Of course I do!” Harry said. “It’s just—just…”

“What?”

“I do feel… one thing,” Harry said, his cheeks blazing red. “And it has to do… with the second thing I need to tell you.” Harry swallowed heavily. “And how Greyback caught me…” he added.

“Harry!” Hermione gasped, “Don’t tell me—were you on a date with a girl?’

“No… not a girl,” Harry said, closing his eyes to get it over with. “A boy. I was kissing a boy when it happened. I’m gay.”

Silence. Ron looked awkwardly between Hermione and Harry, scratching his neck. Harry did not want to open his eyes. He did not want to look at Hermione’s face. In the darkness of his own head, Harry trapped himself for the moment as silence continued. Trapped himself with the voice deep inside. _Tell them you’re a bitch as well, a bitch in heat who has a useless cock and a pussy for an ass! A bitch who will come back to Greyback, just as they always do. No cock will fill you like mine. Not even if you had your friends take you one after another you stupid fucking bi—_

“Okay.”

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione was looking at him with the same expression as she always does. “Okay,” she repeated. “Could that be a reason why Greyback targeted you? What about your friend—what happened to him?”

“You… you don’t care that—”

“Why should I?” Hermione asked, “Do you?” she said, turning to Ron, crossing her arms. “Did you say that I wouldn’t?”

“No, no! I didn’t,” Ron said.

“Did you say anything mean to him?” Hermione accused.

“No—well all I said was that I had a nightmare about him and Ginny dating and now we don’t need to worry about that,” Ron said.

“Ronald!” Hermione shrieked. “Now insensitive can you be—no wonder Harry was worried when he told me!”

“Guys—guys it’s fine… seriously,” Harry said. Hermione still looked annoyed at Ron but kept quiet. Instead she looked at Harry.

“What happened to him… if you want to tell,” she said.

“Kingsley wiped his memory,” Harry said in a bitter tone. “For some reason, Greyback did not shift until after he attacked and bit Connor… he’s alright. But thanks to Kingsley all he thinks is that he got attacked by a wolf. He doesn’t remember me at all.”

“That’s horrible,” Hermione said. “How long—”

“Not long… two weeks, but it still hurts, you know,” Harry said, glancing between the two of them. “Anyway, I don’t… I don’t want to talk about Connor or _him_. I get this sick feeling just thinking about it.”

“Oh—oh I’m sorry Harry,” Hermione said. “Anyway… do you know what you will do during the Full Moon?”

“Be in my room,” Harry said. “Dumbledore is getting a supply of the Wolfsbane Potion. I guess I should expect him today. I remember Lupin talking about having to take the Potion daily a few days before the actual moon but still… like I said, I don’t feel anything.”

“Well make sure to mention that to Dumbledore,” Hermione said. “He would want to know.”

“I know,” Harry said.

The door to his room opened and Ginny walked in looking exasperated. “There you guys are! I was looking for you, I couldn’t get away from _Phlegm._ ”

“Oi! Be nice,” Ron said.

“Phlegm?” Harry repeated.

“Of course you stick up for her,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Ron. “Fleur, Harry,” she added. “She’s just so annoying! Why couldn’t Bill get with someone better—like Tonks?”

“That’s not a nice thing to say,” Harry pointed out.

“Great not you too,” Ginny muttered, “God are all the boys here so stupid over a pretty lady?” The trio glanced awkward looks. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry shook his head. “What? Did I say something?” Ginny asked.

“No… it’s just that Harry was just telling us how he’s waiting for Dumbledore, right Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Huh—oh, yeah, yeah we are,” Harry said quickly, nodding. Ginny shrugged and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs.

“So what else is going on?” she asked.

“Nothing much,” Harry lied.

“You nervous? ‘Bout next week?” Ginny asked.

“No,” Harry lied again. “I’m feeling alright, actually.” He fended a smile. Ginny did not look convinced.

Soon enough, as Harry expected, Dumbledore showed up once more, giving Harry a very large vial that held a steaming potion inside along with specific instructions when to drink it. “I will be back once more after the full moon,” Dumbledore said, “to check on you, as well as to bring you to meet an old friend of mine.” And with that, he left.

Harry was supposed to drink the potion, three gulp-fulls after his dinner. So after dinner Harry retreated to his room and took his first full gulp of the Wolfsbane Potion. It was horrible. Despite the steam, the potion was icy cold and sluggish in his throat. Harry grimaced as the potion slowly slimed down his tongue, the taste so disgusting it was hard to even describe. He loathed it going down his throat and was relieved when it was all over.

 _Stupid Bitch, think about it, you really want to drink that shit the rest of your life?_ The voice inside him mocked. _Just embrace your inner whore, you stupid hole. All you’re good now is to be an Omega bitch! Why do you think I turned you?_

“Because you’re a monster,” Harry answered. “You’re a disgusting monster who only cares about turning others into monsters.”

_Monster huh? That means your friend Lupin’s a monster too? And you? Think your body’s a monster’s body? Then why do you admire it then, bitch?_

“I—”

_You like it! You like what I gave you. Admit it bitch, admit it and I might make you my pup. Fill you with my cock like a good Alpha, and pump my cum in you till you’re brimming full with our own pups!_

“Never!” Harry yelled. The voice laughed once more and Harry drowned it with another gulpful, ignoring it and his growing erection. Two more times the slime dripped down his throat, and Harry grimaced as he wished the full moon would be over with.

The night of the full moon, the Burrow was full of an uneasy nervousness and tension. Harry still felt normal. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tripled check the charms placed around Harry’s room. The boxes that were stacked in his room were moved, spaced out between the different bedrooms while Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George for leaving them there. There was an early dinner, and as the sun was setting Harry waved goodnight to the Weasleys.

Alone in his room, Harry waited for the moon. It was nerve wracking. Harry started pacing the room, his mind wandering to every bad scenario he could think of. Greyback finding them. Greyback coming to finish what he started. Harry liking it. His stomach filled with bile and Harry ran to the nearest window, throwing it open so he could throw up into the bushes below. There, he saw it.

The moon was a beautiful celestial being, hanging large in the sky above him. Shining through the darkness, brighter than the stars around it. Harry’s gaze became fixated on the moon, and for the first time he felt a pull. He stepped back, expecting to feel pain. Instead he felt like he was on fire. His clothes were irritating, and he ripped them off as quickly as he felt the heat inside him erupt. His cock was hard and leaking, his butt was as wet as ever and black fur started to sprout around his chest. His hands brushed against his nipples, and he fell to his knees as he screamed in pleasure. His cock rocked harder, dripping endlessly. He expected to turn into a wolf or dog, for his hands and feet to turn into paws… but they didn’t. Harry’s feet grew furry and elongated slightly, claws growing out of the tips while his hands stayed the same, but, like his feet, growing furry and clawed. The fur covered his body, his face somehow keeping some human qualities. His ears moved, turning into two furry wolf ears that laid on the top of his head as his nose became wolf-like, though his head shape stayed mostly the same. Harry staggered to a mirror and stared in awe as, somehow, he did not look monstrous at all, but somehow cute. Like a walking puppy. His cock looked strange, with a furry base but still same shape and length. He wrapped a cautious hand around it and gave it a few jerks. Still felt good, so good. …Harry slid down onto this back as his hole felt needy.

He forced himself to stay in the room. He still held his senses. He could still remember everything. He remembered the charms placed on his room; he remembered what he did today with his friends… and he remembered how good it felt having his fingers in his hole.

It felt very good now. Sighing, Harry felt restless as he played with himself, pushing his fingers as deep as he could, jerking his needy cock. He rolled to where he could sit in the moonlight and not caring about how loud or rough he was, under the moonlight Harry played with his body, edging himself for hours on end until, always on the brink of cumming but never enough to satisfy himself.

With a whine, he closed his eyes and started to imagine his male friends taking place of his fingers, switching to every male he knew until, with a flash of Draco Malfoy, he came. Ropes of cum drenching him as he rode the greatest and longest orgasm he ever had.

Covered in his own cum, Harry was too exhausted to feel regret about his thoughts as he fell asleep.


	4. Platinum Moon

Chapter 4

Platinum Moon

The sun rose hazily onto the Burrow. Harry woke up with a yawn, his body back to its new normal. There was no fur, no claws. Only his pale skin and developed toned muscles. It was just like any other morning. He got out of his bed, dressed, brushed his teeth in the bathroom and made his way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was already up cooking. “Harry! I didn’t expect you to be up so early,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Harry answered, although he had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley was asking a far more complex question. “I feel the same as I always have. I wasn’t even scared when I shifted. I didn’t—I didn’t turn into a werewolf like Lupin. I was different, I looked completely different. That part scares me. And the fact that I feel good about it.”

“Oh dear,” Mrs. Weasley said, now facing Harry. “Well, Dumbledore will be here later for a checkup, make sure to tell him this,” she said. “as well as fix anything you might have broken.”

“But I didn’t break anything,” Harry said. “Lupin described the experience as painful, violent and savage but what I felt was natural, I remembered who I was throughout. I...” Harry paused, his cheeks blushing as he remembered the long masturbation session he had, “I just shifted, went to the mirror and then slept.”

“Oh my,” Mrs. Weasley said. “That really is strange. Well, the month is over either ways, and now we best stuff you with food. Would you mind helping a bit?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said.

Harry helped cracked the eggs and cook the bacon while Mrs. Weasley cooked the rest. “No, Harry,” she said at one point when Harry tried to flip the bacon like he always did. “Take out your wand—Dumbledore won’t like this but it’s a bit necessary now.” Harry took out his wand. “Swish it around, like your doing the motion—not to rough now. You boys are always too rough with this sort of things—yes, that’s it good.” Harry moved his wand, and the bacon flipped itself, as well as the melted grease and fat vanished, only to drizzle from his wand to evenly coat the bacon. “That’s how you give it more flavor,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Now keep doing it.”

Harry and Mrs. Weasley continued to cook as the Weasleys, and Hermione started to filter in. Mrs. Weasley then shooed Harry away, and finished cooking breakfast herself. Harry sat with Ron, “Morning mate so uh... how was it last night?” Ron asked cautiously.

“Fine,” Harry answered, “I’m fine. I just—it was different from what Lupin described it, totally different. I didn’t feel pain, I remembered who I was. I didn’t turn into a werewolf like we saw in our third year—and I looked totally different from Grey … from him.” Harry breathed and shook his head. “I don’t know what I was.”

“Maybe you turned into an Omega,” Hermione suggested. “The thing that he called you.”

“Maybe,” Harry said, feeling downer than when he woke up.

“That’s enough of that talk,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I don’t want to hear anymore about werewolf business until Dumbledore comes—and even then it is to be kept between Harry and Dumbledore, understood?”

“Yes mum,” Ron groaned.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled, Harry couldn’t help but notice that she smelt rather flowery. He smiled back friendlily. “So, Harry,” she said, “want to go for a little walk with me? We hadn’t had a chance to catch up lately. We can play Quidditch.”

“That sounds fun, yeah,” Harry nodded. “Could use a bit of fresh air personally.”

Ginny smiled at that, and Harry was soon lost in a conversation between him, Bill, and Mr. Weasley as they ate their breakfast. When he was done, he left with Ginny outside. “So,” Ginny said, “what exactly happened last night? I didn’t hear anything.”

“Last night?” Harry repeated. “It was… it was different, like I told Ron and Hermione. Different from Professor Lupin’s transformation, yeah—”

“Yeah I don’t know that,” Ginny said. “What exactly is a ‘normal’ transformation supposed to go like?”

“Painful; your body stretches and turns into this... thing,” Harry began, “but I didn’t. I turned into, an I don’t know what. Walking dog? I had fur, claws and y face turned—but I wasn’t ugly, not like Greyback.”

“I see,” Ginny nodded, “and you didn’t do anything?”

“No—not at all,” Harry lied, trying to get the flashes of his late night activities out of his mind. Particularly the image of Draco Malfoy.

“Well, that’s good at least,” Ginny said, “it sounds like you lucked out, huh?”

Harry stopped, “Lucked out?” he asked.

“Yeah, with your transformation,” Ginny smiled. Harry frowned. His mind went back to what happened a month ago, how Connor almost died and he was forced to turn, how he had no control over his body and its reactions. He felt disgusted and ashamed. “Lucky,” he spat out.

“Huh?” Ginny said, she turned to see Harry’s expression, “Oh gosh—no not like that, Oh god I’m sorry Harry!” she said quickly. “I didn’t mean—”

“Of course you didn’t,” Harry said a bit too harshly. “You weren’t there.” He started to walk away when Ginny yelled.

“Don’t walk away like this!” she yelled, “I made a mistake and I’m trying to apologize for it! Don’t walk away and ignore that I’m trying to help!”

Harry just gave her a glaring look. “Look,” she continued, “Yeah I’m not Ron or Hermione, and you don’t’ tell me everything right off the bat but that doesn’t mean that you can’t trust me! Even if I make a mistake like this. Stop trying to walk away let me make up for it!”

“Sorry,” Harry bit out. “It’s still a sore subject. Will be for a longtime—just, let me be by myself for a while, okay? Go get Bill and Ron and our brooms, I’ll be fine by then.” He walked away without hearing Ginny’s response. He walked around the garden alone, muttering to himself. “Stupid, so stupid,” he muttered.

 _It’s just your heat talking, bitch, but you are stupid. All you’re good for is taking cock,_ the voice returned.

“Shut up!” Harry said aggressively, “Just leave me alone!”

The voice laughed, _I’ll never leave you bitch, not until you accept what you really are._

“You’re not here, just stop,” Harry said. His arms drew upon himself. “Just leave me alone.”

_I’m inside you, bitch. I’m in your blood, and soon I’ll be inside you fully, I know you want that._

“I don’t—just leave me alone,” Harry said. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, “I’m going to kill you,” he muttered, “I’m going to kill you.” The voice just laughed and disappeared.

Harry sat on the ground and did his best to compose himself. He felt better when Ginny returned with Ron and Bill, and the four of them played Quidditch, improving Harry’s mood significantly. They played Quidditch the entire morning, which distracted Harry perfectly from the voice, so much so that e forgotten that it had even happen.

Dumbledore came over late in the afternoon. Harry was with Ron and Hermione when Dumbledore walked in. “Harry,” he smiled, “I am happy to see that you are in high spirits.”

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry said, standing.

“First, I wanted to have a clear understanding of your transformation last night,” Dumbledore said, “Molly has told me that you had a unique experience.” He moved into the living room with them, and sat down, “I would like to hear all about it.”

Harry nodded and told Dumbledore everything involved in his transformation and last night, omitting only the explicit stuff Harry wanted to keep to himself. When he was done, a silence fell onto the room, as the trio waited to hear Dumbledore’s thoughts.

“I see,” Dumbledore said, “however I wonder, is the fact that you remained yourself, remembered who you are during your transformation, an effect of your natural transformation as an, what was it Greyback called it, Omega, or was it an effect that the Wolfbane Potion had? For it was much stronger and clearer than the effect is has on Remus Lupin. As you all are more than aware, the Potion causes the werewolf to keep their mental faculties, meaning that they have a sense of who they are. You, however, seemed to perfectly remember. As for this voice… it sounds like Greyback?”

Harry nodded.

“This is troubling,” Dumbledore said. “I believe this might be residual from the night a month ago, traumatic experiences, and so, should fade in time. Meanwhile, Harry, I wish for you to come for walk with me.”

“A walk?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “I think I might have told you before, but lately I’ve been having trouble keeping staff. It seems, for one reason or another, they all must leave for a different reason,” Dumbledore spoke as though it was an amusing topic. “I am hoping to bring you along to help convince an old friend of mine to come out of retirement.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry said.

“Excellent, then let us away,” Dumbledore said, “I’m afraid we will have to walk some distance before we can Apparate. Since you are still underage, you will be holding onto me.” He stood up, “Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, have a wonderful summer,” he said, “Harry here will come back before long.” He walked away, Harry following him.

The two left the Burrow, and Dumbledore led Harry through the garden until they passed the wooden gate and beyond the Burrow’s property line. “Take my hand, but be careful,” Dumbledore said, holding out his hand. Harry looked as he reached for it, and noticed that it looked different. It looked as though it had died. “Do not worry about that Harry,” Dumbledore said, moving his sleeve to cover it. Harry grabbed Dumbledore’ wrist, holding on as tightly as he could.

And they disappeared the next second.

Draco Malfoy was a vain teenager, a snooty Slytherin, and an overconfident gay. And why not? He was beautiful, and he knew it. His hair was a natural platinum blonde, his body was sleek and tight, a body that men would crave if Malfoy would ever embarrass himself to bottom. Not that he would ever, the teen was too arrogant and proud to do that. Instead, he liked when men bowed to him, worship him and his body. His dreams and fantasies are full of men older and younger succumbing to his will, even bloody Potter.

Oh yes, he had the perfect plans and fantasies that involved Potter, and he planned to get the annoying Gryffindor this year. However… none of his plans involved this.

He was in his home, of course he was, after the Dark Lord’s resurrection, he has chosen Malfoy Manor has his headquarters. If Draco was honest with himself, that made him uncomfortable, it made his family uncomfortable. But now, Draco felt the most uncomfortable as he ever felt. His father was now in Azkaban, locked up for following the Dark Lord. And now, Draco found himself standing in front of the monster, yes, monster. Draco could not find any other way to describe him.

His body was skeletal, his fingers too long for any normal human being, the face was snake-like white and gaunt with scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes staring down at Draco Malfoy. However, they were not alone. There was one more person in the room. Draco only heard of him in passing, but still he could recognize the smell and look of Fenrir Greyback any day. He dressed in rags and smelt as though he wallowed in his own filth for years on end. Draco could not help but wonder if Greyback knew what a bath was.

“Draco.”

The cold high voice of the Dark Lord brought Draco back to his attention. “Draco Malfoy, it is such a shame how much of a disappointment your father is,” the Dark Lord said. “Not only was he not able to get me my prophecy, he also at every turn seemed to deny my existence before two years ago. Such incompetence and disloyalty will not be tolerated, Draco. He now sits in Azkaban, waiting for his merciful master to rescue him. Although, I think I will have him wait, wait in that cold prison and watch as his son takes up his father mantel. For I know that you will not be a disappointment like your father, will you, Draco?”

Draco paled, as his forehead suddenly became rather sweaty. “I...”

“After all,” Voldemort continued, “Fenrir here has promised me that he will personally take care of those who disappoint me.” Fenrir growled at Draco, his nose in the air as he gave a loud sniff. “I heard he had some _experiments_ he need to test.”

“Experiments?” Draco repeated, a hint of fear in his voice.

“Yes, experiments, terrible things from what I’ve heard,” Voldemort said, “however you are a smart man, aren’t you Draco? You know when it is time to listen, and when it is time to obey.”

“Um yes,” Draco said, glancing fearfully at Fenrir.

“Good… which is why, Draco, I have a task for you,” Voldemort said. “You will kill Dumbledore. But before that,” he looked to Fenrir. “Have your fun.”

“What—no!” Draco yelled. Fenrir chuckled and stepped towards Draco. Draco stepped away, only to be hurt by a Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort. His screams filled the room as Greyback closed in on him.

“Such a disappointment Draco,” Voldemort sighed, “I hoped that you were smarter.” Draco screamed in intense pain and tried to fight Fenrir away. He kicked and punched, but the man was stronger than him, much stronger, and he grabbed Draco, lifting him and throwing him over his shoulder.

“You will come back when he is done with you,” Voldemort said, “I will give you your marking in front of your fellow followers.”

Greyback gave a barking laugh as he carried Draco out of the room.

“Let go of me you disgusting dog!” Draco yelled, struggling. Fenrir punched his face and growled, “Shut up, bitch.”

Greyback brought Draco back to his bedroom and threw him onto his bed. Ropes appeared and tied Draco to it, restraining him. Draco started to shake, still struggling to free himself but his eyes staring scared at Greyback.

“Relax boy, I’m not going to bitch you, already got Potter for that,” Fenrir chuckled. “Yeah, you know Potter,” he said when Draco gave him a look of scared recognition. “Turned that boy into a new thing, a proper bitch. An Omega bitch who needs an Alpha’s cock to fill him up. Although, I still need to turn into that, which is why I got you.” He gave a dark chuckle and pulled out several vials from his tattered robe. “We’re going to play a bit, Malfoy. I’m going to stick these into you, and you will be a good little boy and take them.”

“What are they?” Draco asked, his voice betraying the brave face he was trying.

“Potions that’ll change you,” Greyback smirked. “Oh, don’t give me that look Malfoy, I’m not going to change you into a werewolf now, the Dark Lord won’t let me. But that still doesn’t mean we get to play together.” He approached Draco and grabbed his shirt, ripping it off and revealing his naked body. Fenrir took the first potion and forced it down Draco’s throat as he rubbed a disgusting thick white salve on his chest.

Draco wept and struggled, but it was useless as potion after potion, Greyback poked and prodded his body, violating his dignity and privacy until, as the moon rose high above the mansion, Draco was completely naked, covered in a mess of potions and salves, and openly weeping. Fenrir watched with a sick fascination as Draco wept, before leaving him alone as his changes began.…


	5. The Alpha

Chapter 5

The Alpha

Draco woke up feeling terrible. His body ached and his head throbbed fiercely. It hurt to open his eyes, and the only relief was that he did not see Greyback as memories of the previous night flooded back. The morning sun filtered through open windows into the room. Draco rolled to this side, groaning in a rather un-Malfoy manner, and sat on his bedside. He blinked a couple times and stared at the mirror directly opposite of him on the wall. He screamed.

The first thing he noticed was his hair. It was longer and darker. No longer a platinum blonde, but more of a dirty blonde that reached past his chin. He was distraught. His perfect hair, his Malfoy hair, spoiled. Tainted. With cautious eyes, Draco forced himself to look down at the other grisly changes Greyback forced upon him. His perfect body, sleek and tight, was now totally different. Instead of looking as if he spent his days lounging, it now looked as though he lived for the gym. His pectoral muscles were beefy, pushing out slightly with a distinct line separating them. The pillowed chest led to perfect abs and, as he turned his eyes to his arms, he noticed distinctly large muscles. His legs were equally as large, and, as Draco stood up cautiously, his ass had ballooned slightly. However, there was one matter that Draco fixated at.

“Hair... my body has hair,” he muttered. It was true. While he wasn’t very hairy, he still had noticeable hair over his body and under his armpit. Additionally, as he looked down to his crotch, his neatly trimmed pubic hair became a wild forest of pubic hair out of which his dick laid flaccid.

“I...” Draco stuttered. He didn’t know how to feel. His breath shaky, Draco walked to the mirror, staring in horror at the hair. He shook himself out of it and ran to the bathroom. It took him more than an hour to get back to normal. He carefully removed all body hair, trimmed his hair until it was the perfect length, and that his neat patch of pubic hair was back to how it was, giving his penis a couple inches look. Noticing it, Draco couldn’t help but notice that it looked different, larger, but now wasn’t the time to confirm.

An anger took over him, a Heated anger that he couldn’t control. Slamming his bathroom door opened, he dressed and left his room only to find Greyback waiting for him down in the foyer, smirking at him. “Looks like it worked,” he laughed. Draco saw red. His fist tightened and he felt blood rush towards it as he ran towards the laughing Greyback. Before he even knew what he was doing, Draco swung his fist at Greyback like a common muggle, landing a blow directly against his cheek, pushing with his whole body.

Greyback stumbled and fell to the ground. Draco stood in front of him, breathing heavily as he glared down at him. “What the hell have you done to me?” he demanded.

Greyback did not look angry, instead he just gave a satisfactory chuckle as he got back on his feet. “Worked better than I hoped for,” he said, “now I just need to make more for myself. I’ll be honest Malfoy, I thought you were dead.”

“What?”

Greyback gave out a harsh laugh, “You didn’t realize? Those potions I forced in you were highly lethal! There was no way I was going to test them on myself, so I needed a body. And the Dark Lord so kindly and eagerly gave me yours. We figured dead or alive, you’ll be useful for something.”

“You tried to kill me,” Draco said slowly, “you turned me into a _freak_ and tried to kill me!” He yelled louder. He struck Greyback again, but this time the werewolf caught the fist. Draco snarled and bit viciously while the older man just laughed.

“You should be happy, Malfoy,” he said, “you were finally useful for something—and now you get to be useful again for the Dark Lord.”

“No!” Draco yelled. He pulled his fist back and stepped away from the werewolf. “I am a Malfoy!” He yelled, “I will not be a pawn.”

“But Draco, that is what Malfoys are.”

The cold high voice sent a deadly chill down the teen’s spine. He watched as the Dark Lord walked into the room, looking at him with a cold satisfaction. “You already prove that with your survival of the many deadly and unknown potions, and now you will be useful to me once more, my naïve pawn.”

“What did you do to me?” Draco asked, his voice now higher and scared.

“Turned you into an Alpha, another type of human we’ll call it,” Fenrir smirked. “I needed to know if it’ll work so I can use it on me and teach that Omega Potter bitch what he is.”

“Potter—wh—what did you do to Potter?” Draco asked. His heart raced at the mention of Harry Potter, something deep inside his soul wanted to scream in anger and call out, but he was too scared to do so.

Fenrir looked to Voldemort, who nodded. “You may tell him,” Voldemort said, “after all, he was a successful experiment. Consider it his award.”

Draco looked between the Dark Lord and Greyback, feeling a cold and disgusting curiosity as dread took over. Greyback just chuckled and stretched as though he wasn’t bothered by anything. “Of course my lord,” he said with a wolfish grin. “You better get used to seeing Potter around here, Malfoy. I did what all of you louts failed to do, and tamed that pup. Turned him into a right bitch I did, gave him a potion like yours, but with a special submissive twist. The boy’s now an Omega werewolf, he’s an outcast to wizarding society _and_ he’ll go into heat like the bitch that he is! Sooner or later he’ll come crawling back looking for a right Alpha cock to stuff him, and that’s where your experiment comes in. You see, we had no idea if the potions are lethal or not, Potter only survived because he just became a werewolf, but with these, even if I turned you Malfoy, you still might die, so I decided not to bother.

“But now that you’re still living and breathing, I get to have my potions, get that bitch, and Potter will be out of the way of our Lord’s conquest. And it’s all thanks to you, Malfoy. If you’re lucky, I might let you fuck the bitch while he’s pregnant with my pups! If the Dark Lord isn’t busy with him.” Fenrir’s loud laugh reverberated off the walls. With each word, the anger in Draco grew and grew until he couldn’t handle it. His thoughts sloshed together until only phrases appeared. _Potter... Omega.... Alpha... Omegas belong to Alpha... Potter is an Omega.... I am an Alpha... Potter belongs to me!_

“Potter belongs... to me!” Draco said softly.

“Huh?”

Draco’s nostrils flared with anger as he glared at the two, “I said, Potter belongs... TO ME!” a surge of wind flared throughout the room. The Dark Lord stayed standing as Greyback staggered, wincing as he covered his face. Draco felt a tugging sensation in his navel, and the next moment he knew, he was gone. He felt being squeezed through a tight tube, iron clamps keeping him in place. The sensation stopped the moment it began, and Draco found himself standing right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He stumbled, falling onto the wall to keep himself standing. Dazed, he sighed and stood straight, and went inside.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord and Greyback were left alone. Greyback turned to the Dark Lord. “Should I chase him?”

“No, give him time alone,” Voldemort said, “He will return. If not for his belongings, then for his mother. However, I have more important matters to deal with than your runaway experiment.” The Dark Lord turned and left the room.

Greyback snarled angrily, his fists curled as his face shook with rage, “That fucking boy,” he growled out, “I swear I will rip out his guts for humiliating me!”

Draco ordered a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Alone in his room, he stood in front of the mirror, replaying the morning’s events in his head. Potter... he said that Potter belonged to him. “Why did I say that?” Draco groaned. Frowning deeply, he stared at his reflection, wearing only pants, when a house-elf appeared with his breakfast. Draco barely gave it notice as he stared at his reflection. “Why Potter…” he continued to groan. “I had my fantasy but to actually say that about the prat.”

He stared at his pecs, and thoughts of what Greyback said came to the front of his mind. “Potter’s an Omega? What does that mean? Did he do the same to Potter as he did me? Or was it voluntary—no. Nobody would choose this,” Draco sighed and shook his head.

“He wants to take Potter,” he muttered. Draco turned and walked to the small table that had his breakfast. He sat down and images of what would happen to Harry if Greyback got him flashed in his mind. Draco grimaced, “I can’t believe I’m still thinking about this, this must be because of what he turned me into.”

He stared down at his chest and abs. “I hate that I’m actually starting to like them,” he muttered. “Stupid fucking wolf…” He shook his head, and tried to push down the odd feeling of guilt with his breakfast. When Draco was done, he stood once more and went to stand in front of the mirror again.

He did look strong. His arms were not beefy like a muscle-head idiot, instead he looked as though he took care of his body for appearance and use sake. The more he stared, the more Draco could see a dignity in his new body. His chest pushed out, yes, but they were not bulging with muscles and bigger than his head: they were graceful, a show of power and intelligence all at once, as though the potions forced into him mixed with his personality and obvious superiority over the common peasants.

A small smirked appeared on his face and he started to pose, rubbing his hands over his body. His mind again went back to Potter. “Stupid Potter,” he muttered, “it’s his fault I’m in this mess... but still,” he grimaced as he thought of Greyback, “it would be bad if that wolf got Potter I guess.” He did not know if it was his mind or the potions, but he started to think of the fantasies he had of Harry bowing down to him and submitting to him. His cock grew at the fantasy. Guilt slowly left as Draco’s face turned confident. “Why should that disgusting wolf have Potter? I should,” he said. “He’s an Omega, I’m an Alpha, its only natural and right that I have him, even if it’s just to piss that wolf off.”

A small chuckle began in the back of Draco’s throat, growing louder and stronger as he continued to stare and admire his body. “I’m better after all! Better looking, a better lover probably—Potter will be mine, even if is just to spite the wolf. Besides, I’m better for that prat than Greyback. He is the reason we’re both in this mess—why should he get to reap his rewards?” His laugh grew as he smiled at his new body. Harry Potter will be his, Draco has already decided, but now he needed to know every single detail of his new muscles. A personal time will service, Draco figured as he started to slide his pants off. An hour or so of personal pleasure as he plots how he make the Omega his.

Harry arrived late at night from his assignment with Dumbledore. The two separated as Harry went back into the Burrow only to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him in the kitchen. “Harry!” Hermione said when he entered.

“Why are you up?” Harry asked, “it’s way past midnight.”

“We were waiting for you,” Ron shrugged. “Where did you and Dumbledore go?” Harry sat down at the table with them and looked at his two friends.

“It was like he said,” Harry said, “we went to see an old professor, Professor Slughorn. He uhh took an interest in me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded to Ron. “He uh has this club thing, ‘Slug Club’ or something. It was full of his past students including my mum and… Voldemort,” he said. The three were silent for a while. Harry looked between the two of them. “He doesn’t seem bad, Slughorn I mean,” he said. “The Death Eaters were looking for him too, but he was on the run.”

“So, it’s a good thing that Dumbledore’s got him,” Ron said in a slight questioning tone. Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, suppressing a yawn. “Anyway, he agreed to work in Hogwarts again.”

“So, he’ll be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Ron concluded. Harry only answered with a yawn. He got out of his chair and stretched.

“Sorry, but I’m so tired,” he said.

“Seems fair, we should go to sleep too Ron,” Hermione said, “just one more question, when you said that Professor Slughorn was interested in you, is it because of…” she trailed off, not able to finish her question.

Harry shook his head, “It’s because of my scar, Dumbledore kept the monthly problem to himself as did I,” he said. “Slughorn kept going on about my scar, and how I’m ‘the Chosen One’ as the _Daily Prophet_ puts it. Anyway, goodnight.”

The three said their goodnights, and Harry went to his room, where he had his first full, restful sleep in a long while. There were no nightmares, no thoughts of Voldemort nor Greyback, just the peaceful lull of floating on clouds as he rocked gently in the air, rising up into the starry sky.


	6. Omega meets Alpha

Chapter 6

Omega Meets Alpha

_Mother,_

_For the remainder of the summer I will be living at Diagon Alley. The reasons are my own. Do not write or send for me. I am fine. I just need to be away from the mansion, from the current company that resides under it. The werewolf and Dark Lord have used me in their experiments as punishment for father’s failures. However, I feel stronger, better, and now I know what I need. For that reason, I will be here in Diagon Alley, away from both, until further notice. I have a feeling we will not see each other before school starts, and if so I know that you will be well. Please do not write to me until school starts._

_Draco_

Draco read his quick letter a couple times before sealing it in an envelope. He took his wand and enchanted the letter so only his mother could open it before summoning a house-elf. “Give this to my mother,” he demanded, handing the elf the letter. It disappeared with a loud snap and Draco stood up to stare at himself in the mirror.

“Alpha,” he said, staring at his muscular form. “I am what that mutt called an Alpha now.” He stared at his form, admiring his muscles, before moving back to the table where he wrote his letter. There was a letter opener, along with an empty vial. Draco took a deep breath and picked up the letter opener. He inhaled sharply and struck the blade across his hand. Blood spewed out and Draco closed his hand into a fist over the vial, squeezing as the blood dripped down. Through gritted teeth, he filled the vial and magicked his cut away.

“I need to see what exactly happened to me,” he muttered, and with that thought in mind, he dressed in his clothes, which felt constricting, and his robe. “But first I need new clothes.” With his objectives in mind, Draco left his room and left the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley.

The wizarding street had changed dramatically recently with the rise of Lord Voldemort. Gone were colorful displays and packed groups talking merrily. Instead the sparse people still shopping huddled in scared groups, there were vendors set up along the street, selling talismans and trinkets that supposedly protect against werewolves and other dark creatures. Draco sneered at each one he passed as he made his way to Gringotts. Along the way, wanted posters of Death Eaters filled the walls, covering windows and storefronts. Draco did his best to ignore them all.

He stopped, however, to marvel at the only colorful display in the shopping district. In bright large letters, the store front practically yelled _Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes_ and had displays of fireworks and joke items dancing around the windows. “Idiots,” Draco muttered, and continued on his way to Gringotts.

It took longer than usual for Draco to withdraw money. The security in the bank tighten immensely, the goblins doubted him at every turn. It took him a full hour longer than usual to get his money, and he left the bank incredibly soured.

His first stop was to get clothes that actually fit. The first shop was Madam Malkin’s for school robes. The owner was oddly silent as she fitted him for new robes. He did not feel like chatting idly, and so walked around the shop with a purpose, pointing out the robes, shirts, pants and ties he wanted and in what color. When he was done, he gathered his purchases in bags, and left to get more clothes in a better shop in Knockturn Alley.

The clothes shop, incidentally enough, was right next to the third shop that Draco needed to visit. This clothes shop, Draco smiled as he looked at the tight fitting clothing that fitted properly. _If I am going to get Potter, I need to make sure that he cannot refuse me,_ Draco chuckled to himself as he examined a silk shirt. “I don’t normally wear silk like this,” he said aloud, “but I will try it out.”

He brought tight pants that made his legs look flawless, some bracelets and necklaces to accessories, and, as well as to just flaunt his wealth and gift to Potter, and shirts that suggested and shown many of Draco’s best features. He also made sure to get a robe with an Extension Charm on its pockets, allowing Draco to pocket all of his purchases. Draco was about to leave when, in the back, he saw something that made him smirk. It was a simple black collar. “Potter’s a wolf now if the mutt is telling the truth,” he reasoned to himself, “and wolves need to be properly domesticated.” So, with a sadistic and perverse glee, Draco brought the collar.

With a smile, Draco left the clothes store in Knockturn Alley, and walked the few steps into Mr. Mulpepper’s Apothecary, a shop for potion ingredients. He walked in and went straight to the old man behind the counter. “I need ingredients to test blood,” he said.

The old man gave a wheezing laugh and looked at Draco, eyeing him. “Whose blood you want to test, boy?” he asked.

“Mine. Now please show me the ingredients to test it,” Draco said shortly. “I need to break down my blood’s components.”

“Fine, fine,” the old man said, “I remember when I was your age I had a similar hobby, only I wasn’t breaking down just blood.” He left his story at that with a laugh and moved from behind the counter. He led Draco to a shelf full of dry ingredients. He pointed them out one by one, explaining how they would affect the blood. Draco brought them all, not caring about the cost. The shop owner just laughed at Draco’s spending habits, but accepted the money all the same, showing him every and all ingredient that he can use to mix and distil the components in his blood. With ingredients, and tools purchased, Draco returned to his room where he had lunch and decided to get to work.

He first laid out everything he brought and sat down with his vial of blood. “That stupid wolf thinks he can do whatever he wants to me,” Draco grumbled. “I will find out what he did exactly, and make sure that if he tries to do it to himself, he’ll have a rude awakening.” His first test was to see the blood’s reaction to mandrake leaves. He placed the leaf on a small dish, and carefully poured several drops of his blood onto it. The leaf absorbed the blood instantly, and started to shrivel, turning red as a strong smell rose from it. Draco took a breath, and nodded, “Testosterone,” he said, “Looks like a lot, why more than usual. That would explain the hair growth and muscle mass…”

Next, he took a bundle of wolfsbane petals and placed them into another dish. This time, however, when he dripped the blood onto them, the reaction was violent. Sparks flew from the blood/petal mixture, a disgusting hot smell lingered as both blood and petal burned, but only slightly. Draco coughed and wiped away the smoke with his hand. “Okay, I think that means I’m not a werewolf, but have werewolf properties? A werewolf like creature with higher testosterones? Just what the hell is an Alpha?” he grumbled in slight frustration.

The tests continued. Whenever Draco ran out of blood, he bleed more out of his hands. He did his best to record his results, but everything he did just led to him to more confusion and questions. Days passed, and nobody came to look for him thankfully. It was two weeks since he left Malfoy Manor. His rented room was full of notes and previous tests, his hair was disheveled, and Draco found himself at the edge of his frustration and patience. He watched as the mixture of mandrake leaves and dittany reacted to a sample of his semen, giving out a musky, hypnotic smell that gotten to his brain.

“That’s it!” he said, standing fully. “I need a bloody walk.” He went to the bathroom and showered, dressed in a simple button up shirt and pants, making sure that the top two buttons were unbuttoned, opened slightly to show off his chest and the gold of his necklace. Nodding approvingly to his looks, Draco left his room.

Harry was used to wearing clothes that did not fit him properly. Growing up with Dudley, he was used to wearing clothes that were a couple sizes too big for him. That said, Harry could not help but feel agitated by his pants as they seemed to constantly sag, even with his huge butt and a buckle. It was near the end of July; Harry’s sixteenth birthday was a week away and there was no hint of any Hogwarts letters. Without a reason to go to Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley was hesitant to allow anyone leave the Burrow due to current events. Harry wanted to honor her wishes, however with every day he spent there, Harry just felt more and more agitated. It wasn’t the pull of the moon, which too was a week away, but something else. A need inside him to run, to be free and stretch his legs if only for a moment. So, with this selfish need driving him, Harry groaned as he written a quick apology letter that apologized for him leaving the Burrow and a promise that he will be back in a couple hours. He snuck to the fireplace, making sure that the living room was empty as he reached for the floo powder. “Diagon Alley,” he said in an urgent whisper, and ran through the green flames.

He appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, and as he stepped out, a strong smell hit him. It was pleasant, strong, and oaky. It was a hot smell that somehow heated his body, causing him to flush as he felt his head going lightheaded, the scent seemingly invading the deepest parts of his brain. He needed to follow it. He needed to see where this scent was coming from. Harry looked around and only found that the only person in the tavern was Tom the Barkeep. The smell was definitely not coming from him. Instead, it seemed to be coming from upstairs. Harry allowed his instinct to lead him, following the alluring smell away from the fireplace and towards the staircase. He barely climbed five steps before he saw the source of the smell.

He was the most beautiful and sexy man Harry has ever saw. Strong muscles with a perfect face and dirty-blonde hair. His emerald eyes stared lustily with the gray, and both just gasped in recognition with each other. “Malfoy!”

“Potter,” Malfoy purred. Harry panicked for a moment, but Draco Malfoy quickly closed the distance between them and captured his lips, pressing his lips against Harry’s in a demanding kiss that forced the boy to submit.

A moan grew in the back of Harry’s throat. Draco swept the smaller Omega off his feet, holding him bridal style as they kissed, Harry submitting easily as he held onto Draco’s face. Draco brought him back to his room, kicking open and closed the door. He threw Harry onto his bed, “Fuck Potter, my Omega came to me,” he growled.

 _Omega..._ Harry wanted to question it but when he opened his mouth, only a moaning need came out, “Alpha.”

“Yes pet, I’m your Alpha,” Draco smirked. He inhaled deeply, “Fuck Harry, you smell so good,” he groaned, “want to fuck you right now.” He indicated to his growing bulge, which Harry stared at hungrily. “But we need to have a talk unfortunately, however I won’t talk to you in heat, boy. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” He fell upon Harry, kissing and sucking at Harry’s neck as his hands went to Harry’s pants. He slipped them off easily, along with Harry’s underwear. “Quick and dirty,” he growled against Harry’s neck. “I’ll make love to you properly later, Harry.”

Harry only groaned in need, opening his legs to the Alpha. Draco continued his assault on Harry’s neck as his fingers went to Harry’s hole, instinct leading both as logic disappeared. Draco did not wait, he pushed two fingers into Harry’s wet hole. “Your ass feels good Potter, so needy and wet for my fingers,” Draco growled out. “And so tight! Too tight for my thick cock.” He moved his fingers in and out, Harry’s slick coating his fingers as he did so. Harry gasped and moaned loudly, holding onto Draco tightly. “More, more,” he begged. “Please.”

“You like that Potter? Such a needy Omega,” Draco smirked and he kept going. Harry’s cock harden and leaked openly. “Good boy,” Draco praised, kissing Harry’s neck. “Good boy, don’t touch your dick.” Harry moaned at the pressure and speed of Draco’s fingers. They jammed violently against Harry’s prostate, inflaming the tissues of muscles and making the Gryffindor see stars. The wet sound of Draco fucking Harry’s hole with his fingers filled the room, mixing with Harry’s high moans and mews as Draco bit and licked at his neck. Then, with a loud cry, Harry’s cock exploded with an orgasm, rope after thick rope of cum coating his shirt. His hole tightened around Draco’s fingers as it had an orgasm of it’s own, drenching Draco’s fingers in a cum-like substance.

“Beautiful,” Draco purred, pulling his hands out and licking his fingers clean. “You taste so good, Potter,” he moaned.

Harry just laid on the bed, breathing heavily and covered in his sweat and cum. He looked up at Draco, who stood over him. He felt his heat slowly fade away, only to be replace with a confused panic. “Malfoy—what are you—what did we just—Malfoy!”

“I’m happy you remember my name,” Draco smirked. “You’re an Omega, I’m an Alpha. We can both thank that stupid mutt for that. Still though, I don’t think we can blame him for this,” he gestured to Harry’s cum-covered shirt.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. Draco took out his wand, and with a wave, Harry’s clothes and the bed sheets were cleaned. Harry muttered a thank you as Draco move to sit down with him.

“From how I see it, we can have this be long and drawn out with both of us only denying the inevitable, causing frustration and anger to both of us, or we can sit right here and talk about it right now,” Draco said. “I will not call my feelings for you love, I wanted you for some time, to date and to fuck both. Call it a mixture of teenage hormones and a great egotistical need for you,” he shrugged. “I don’t know. Anyway, yeah, I wanted you and planned to romance you, which I still will, however this just changed plans slightly. So, how about you?”

“Me?”

“Yes Potter, besides you saying that I’m a complete prat, which is wrong, what are your feelings to me and this?”

“It felt good,” Harry blushed, “and... I don’t know about you but—whenever I touched myself, I stopped because I always thought of Greyback. But when you touch me, all thoughts disappeared, I felt good. Safe. I’m not opposed to us doing this but… you have to apologize.”

“For what?”

“What do you think?” Harry said, looking up to Draco, “for everything you’ve done to me! To my friends! Five years of bullying. You have to apologize.”

“Very well then,” Draco said. He lowered himself onto Harry once more, kissing and sucking his neck softly. “I’m sorry,” he said between kisses, “that I—bullied—harassed—and was an awful person to you for the last five years, Potter. Will you be a good Omega for me, pet, and forgive me?”

“It’s a start,” Harry muttered. He sat up, moving so he can lean against Draco. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Why are you here, in Diagon Alley, instead of your home?” Harry asked.

“Oh, that,” Draco frowned. “I sort of ran away after the mutt and the Dark Lord did their experiments on me. I was a test subject for him, they did not care of I lived or died—just that the potions he used turn me into an Alpha so that he can use them on himself.”

“That’s horrible,” Harry said, he looked up to Draco, “Does this mean that you’ve grown a brain and aren’t with them?”

“Of course! Why would I support a person who wants me dead?” Draco said, as though it was obvious. “It is a waste of my time and an insult to a proper pureblood male.” Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “But yes, two weeks ago I’ve left my manor, and lived here ever since.”

“How horrible for you,” Harry said with a hint of sarcasm, “leaving all those luxuries and servents for a small room.”

“I know, I had to keep myself busy in order to keep from growing mad,” Draco said. “I was studying my blood, trying to see exactly what that disgusting mutt did to me.”

“And?”

“I have no idea,” Draco admitted. “I know I have extra testosterone, and a little bit of lycanthropy in me, not enough to change I expect, but enough to support the changes.”

Harry nodded.

“That is why I am here, but why are you here, oh great ‘Chosen One’?” Draco asked with his usual dry sarcasm.

“I needed to walk, to run and stretch my legs,” Harry said. “I’m stuck at the Burrow because of everything that is going on. And I just felt this hot agitation inside me growing.”

“Hot agitation, huh,” Draco muttered, his fingers slowly moving to Harry’s hole, “Is it here, pet?” he asked with a smirk, slipping a finger in easily.

“N-Noo,” Harry moaned. “But I don’t feel it anymore—could it be because of you?”

“Of course, your body must just know it’s proper place in submitting to me,” Draco said with an air of confidence and cocky superiority. Harry just shook his head and relaxed on Draco’s chest. He looked around and frowned. He did not want to let go of Draco. He did not felt like he could let go of him. Harry felt something starting to tie between them, and he did not want to sever it so soon. But he knew that he would have to because sooner or later, he would have to return to the Burrow. Then, an idea formed in his head.

“Come to the Burrow,” he said.

“Excuse me!”

Harry looked up at Draco, and moved away so that he was standing next to the bed, Draco stood up as well. “Come to the Burrow,” he repeated. “You can feel it too, right? This pull between us? I don’t know what it is, but I don’t want to destroy it. So, come live with me at the Burrow! It must be better than living in this small room. Besides, then we can be together,” Harry gave a sly smile, “we can properly learn about each other, how we feel and touch, how our bodies changed.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Draco muttered, “and I feel that I cannot leave you, pet. You are my Omega, Potter.”

“So, will you go to the Burrow with me?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Draco said, after a moment’s thought. He kissed Harry and smirked down at him. “Help clean up this room,” he ordered.

“Yes Alpha,” Harry said automatically, smiling back. “And” he said with a wide smile, “now you can practice apologizing to Ron and Hermione!” With a chuckling smile, Harry cleaned Draco’s room, helping him gather his notes and research ingredients. Buying new clothes completely out of his mind, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand, feeling a surge of heat in his body at the touch. They gave the room one final look, and left, the door closing behind them.


	7. Alpha Meets Weasleys

Chapter 7

Alpha Meets Weasleys

Draco refused to let go of Harry. Their instincts still led them, carrying both away from the inn room down into the main area of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry took the floo powder, and they both stood in the fireplace, pressed against each other, as Harry threw the green powder down, yelling “The Burrow!”

Green flames shot up over them, and they spun together, Harry shutting his eyes until his feet felt solid ground and, as he stepped out, they both heard a very loud and very angry voice. “HARRY POTTER! WHERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN? A NOTE! DURING THESE TIMES!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!”

A growl erupted in the back of Draco’s throat. Harry shook his head and stepped forward, looking at the very angry-looking Mrs. Weasley. Her hands on the side of the body, the note Harry wrote in one hand. “I had half a mind to have Arthur tell the Aurors that you were missing until I saw that note of yours!”

Harry’s cheeks burned embarrassedly. He shuffled on his feet and tried to defend himself. “My clothes,” he said, “and Draco…” He glanced up at Draco. Mrs. Weasley looked from him to Draco for the first time.

“You! You should be at home too, young man,” she said. “What were the both of you thinking being out alone during this time?”

“Draco’s been living on Diagon Alley,” Harry said, “He had a room in the Leaky Cauldron!”

“Why would you do something so dangerous?” Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Draco looked at his mate, astonished and annoyed that he would reveal something like that without his asking. But it was out now, and he did not want to upset the matriarch of his hopeful summer home. So he looked from Harry to Mrs. Weasley and spoke for the first time, “My house became too dangerous to live in,” he told Mrs. Weasley. Because of the Dark Lord… and Greyback.” He glanced down at Harry for a moment, “The werewolf did something similar to me as he did Harry. I’m not a werewolf but still…” his voiced trailed off for a moment. “I couldn’t stand living there after what they did to me. So I ran away to Diagon Alley. Lived there for a couple weeks until I ran into my Om—into Harry. He convinced me that it would be better if I came here. So… if it is alright—can I stay here for the summer?”

Mrs. Weasley’s expression softened slightly. “You poor dear,” she tutted, “We can put a spare bed in Fred and George’s room—you two will be sleeping together, I hope that is alright. This house will be a bit more crowded than what you are used to. Still, both of you are in serious trouble for having such a lack of common sense! And I obviously have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this, we’ll need more wolfbane potion now that—”

“I’m not a werewolf,” Draco interrupted. “Greyback changed me, but not into a werewolf.”

“Oh... oh,” Mrs. Weasley nodded, clearly confused but decided not to go further into it. “Either way, both of you are going to help me now. Clean the dishes ready for lunch, I have to get in contact with Dumbledore.”

“Yes Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said.

She walked away and Draco immediately grabbed Harry to his side once more, growling as he shoved his mouth against Harry’s.

“Alpha,” Harry groaned, “stop—someone could see us.”

“Don’t care pet,” Draco muttered, “I hated the way that woman yelled at you like that.”

“Don’t call her that!” Harry argued, pushing Draco away. “Mrs. Weasley is the closest thing I have to a mother, and she cares about me—you too now it seems.”

Draco scoffed and looked around the living room they were in as Harry went to the kitchen. “What even is this place?” Draco complained, “a glorified pen?”

Harry found his anger and annoyance growing. Despite Draco being his Alpha, it seemed that his arrogance did not go away or mature. Harry turned on his heels to glare at Draco. “I brought you here so you can be safe, Malfoy,” he spat out, “don’t screw this up with your prat-ness!”

“Prat-ness? Potter do you even know who you are talking to?” Draco demanded.

“A git,” Harry answered. “Look, you’re an Alpha now and I’m an Omega but we don’t know how that will affect us or this relationship. And that definitely does not make me instantly forget and forgive everything you did!”

Draco glared at Harry. With a huff, he moved into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. “You wash, I will dry,” he said in a commanding tone. Harry returned the glare, but silently went to the sink and started to scrub a little aggressively at the plates in the sink. “How many?” Draco asked.

“Huh?”

“How many Weasleys are there here?” Draco asked in a sharp tone. Harry did not like how he asked the question, but still he thought for a moment to answer. “Five Weasleys, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Bill, along with Bill’s fiancée and Hermione, and us two.”

“Fiancée,” Draco sneered, “who would be stupid enough to marry a Weasley?”

“Zat would be me,” an airy voice said.

Draco glanced back to see a beautiful woman walk in, looking annoyed. “I ‘ave ‘eard zat woman yelling and came to find out why,” she said. “’Arry, I ‘eard you ran away for some shopping?”

“Um yeah Fleur,” Harry blushed. He glanced at Draco, “I didn’t do much shopping, though.”

“Shame,” the French woman frowned, “I am tired of ‘ere, there is nothing to do!”

“Finally, a person with some sense,” Draco muttered.

“Shut up,” Harry bit back. “I’m sorry Fleur, but I can’t do anything with you right now—Draco and I have to get the dishes ready for lunch.”

Fleur looked disappointed and walked away muttering in French. Harry glanced back at Draco, “Alpha,” he said in a sickening sweet voice, “it would be very nice for me if you learn to behave.”

“And it would be nice, Omega, if you remember your place,” Draco growled out.

“And what is my place?” Harry asked, glaring at the blond next to him. He handed Draco a plate and waited.

“Underneath your Alpha,” Draco answered. Harry sneered at the answer and turned his attention back to the dishes.

“I like how you make me feel, I like the feeling of your fingers inside me,” Harry admitted, “but don’t you even dare to think that you’ll get those so easily. I am not a toy for you to use Malfoy. I don’t care if it’s the full moon, I would rather lock myself in a small cage than spend it with you right now.”

Draco sneered in return but did not have a comeback. The two cleaned the dishes with an uneasy tension between them. Draco placed each dry dish on the table. Half an hour later, they were done, and Mrs. Weasley walked in. “Good, thank you boys,” she smiled. “Dumbledore will be here as soon as he can to talk with you Draco, and you too Harry,” she said. “In the meantime, Harry, can you show Draco where he’ll be sleeping and help set up his bed?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He just gave Draco a look and walked forward, leaving the kitchen and went to the staircase. Draco followed silently as they climbed the stairs. When Harry opened the door to his room on the second floor, he was shocked to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

“Harry! Where were you?” Hermione asked, “We saw the note and—Malfoy!”

“What are you doing here?” Ron demanded, standing up instantly ready to fight Malfoy if needed. Harry immediately got between the two.

“He’s going to stay here for the rest of summer,” Harry said, “I invited him. He had no where else to go, he was staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Then he should have stayed there,” Ron said. “I don’t want a filthy Malfoy in my home! He’s a Death Eater junior!”

“No I am not,” Draco said, “And I am not happy about this situation either Weasley, but it was either this or keeping Harry with me in Diagon Alley—and I’m sure you all would rather he stay here.”

“Why the hell would he stay with you?” Ron demanded.

Draco chuckled and stretched himself idly, showing off his new body, “Can’t you see Weasley? I’m superior than you obviously, but I’m also an Alpha. And any omega would love to stay with their Alpha.”

“What?”

Hermione frowned, and looked over at Harry, “Harry,” she said carefully, “he doesn’t mean that—”

“Greyback did … things to him as well,” Harry said uncomfortably, “different things but still… he’s not a werewolf, but he is what Greyback wishes to be: an Alpha.” Harry hesitated and bit his lower lip, “He’s my Alpha,” he added.

“You bastard!” Ron yelled. He ran up to the two of them, his hand tightening into a fist, and before Harry could stop him, the taller teen swung his arm, punching Draco’s cheek. Draco didn’t flinch. He glared at Ron and punched him back, the lankier teen falling.

“Draco!” Harry yelled angrily, “What the hell are you thinking?”

“He punched me,” Draco said simply. He pushed his way further in and sat down on Harry’s bed.

“So?” Harry demanded, “You don’t decided to just punch my best friend and think everything is okay! Apologize immediately or I’ll actually consider what Ron and said kick you back out to that room in the Leaky Cauldron.”

“You don’t tell me what to do!” Draco growled out. He breathed deeply, and his eyes shifted towards Ron, “Fine,” he said stubbornly. “Sorry.”

Harry did not look impressed. He turned to Ron and Hermione and gave an apologetic smile, “I’ll talk with you two in a bit, okay?” he said.

“Okay,” Hermione said. She pulled Ron out of the room, and both gave Harry a glance as the door closed. Harry locked it with a spell and turned to Draco. He walked up to the bed and stood over Draco, his arms crossed.

The alpha just glanced up at Harry. He did not look unapologetic at all. “What is the matter with you?” Harry demanded.

“Nothing,” Draco shrugged.

“Then why do you act like that?” Harry yelled, gesturing to the door. “Why must you always act like a giant prick to everyone? I brought you here to keep you safe from Voldemort—not so you can insult every single person under this roof!”

“You are mine,” Draco stated with a calmness that scared Harry. “You are mine, and I would rather to take you somewhere where it is just us. No Weasleys, no Dark Lord, no Greyback. Just me and my omega. I always wanted to corrupt you Harry, I always wanted to take your body, and turn you into my perfect lover. All these people are just distractions.”

“Either way,” Harry said, fighting the growing blush, “you have no right to any of your actions. And you will not even get close to touching me until you start showing that you can change.”

“Is that a threat?” Draco growled out. He reached out to grab Harry’s neck to pull him in, but Harry slapped his hand away.

“Yes Malfoy, it is,” he said. “Your bed is there,” He pointed to a second bed in a corner that stood away from Harry’s. Draco stood up and walked to his bed, sitting down on it. He glared at Harry before smirking. “Three days,” he said.

“What?”

“In three days, I will have you sleeping with me Potter,” he said.

Harry just shook his head, “So damn arrogant,” he said. Draco just smirked and pulled from his pocket a shrunken trunk that returned to it’s original size. Harry watched as Draco started to pull out everything he packed. He decided to leave the blonde to his devices for now and stood to leave.

He found Ron and Hermione waiting just outside. Harry sighed and shook his head, “Let’s head to your room Ron,” he said, “there’s a lot to explain…”


	8. Courting Harry

Chapter 8

Courting Harry

Harry met with Ron and Hermione in Ron’s bedroom. He looked tired as he closed the door behind him and glared at Ron. “You didn’t have to punch him!” he started.

“We’re starting with you defending Malfoy?” Ron grumbled.

“I am not defending him! You both were wrong,” Harry said heatedly. “I yelled at him too for punching you Ron.”

“He still shouldn’t be here,” Ron muttered. “That stupid slimy bastard bitch.”

Harry frowned. Something inside him wanted to yell at Ron, telling him that Draco wasn’t a bitch. Instead he just shook his head, and leaned against the door, crossing his arms. “I needed to,” he said. “I don’t know why but we just ran into each other and we... clicked. Alpha/omega, or just us in general, I don’t know but, we clicked and talked. When it was just us, he was sweet... and rough. The perfect type of man for me.” Harry stopped himself short, “He’s running from Voldemort,” he said. “Voldemort and Greyback did things to him, just as Greyback turned me into an omega werewolf. He isn’t a werewolf, but still Draco was used just as I have.”

“Still,” Ron said a little uncomfortably, “why did he have to come here?”

“This is the safest place we can be,” Harry said. “I don’t know why but, I feel like we can’t leave each other.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, “It’s just a feeling I have. Something bad will happen if Draco and I are left apart.”

“Malfoy will throw a fucking hissy fit that’ll what happen,” Ron muttered.

“RON!”

“It’s fine, Hermione,” Harry said, though he sounded annoyed. “Yes, Draco is a git, I get that. I’m not asking that we all just magically forget every single thing he did to us but that we just stay civil until he apologizes to us.”

“And how do we know that he’ll do that?” Ron demanded.

“Because I’m not going to fuck him until he does,” Harry answered directly.

Ron choked on air while Hermione’s face turned a vivid pink. Harry seemed unmoving at their reactions, instead he just continued to lean against the door waiting for them. “M-Mate,” Ron sputtered out, “please don’t tell me that—”

“We didn’t,” Harry said, “but it’s obvious that he does.”

“Harry,” Hermione blushed, “doesn’t this all seem too much too soon? I mean, if you really want a relationship with Malfoy, fine, but to be talking openly about stuff like this…”

“It’s just something inside me, I don’t know if it’s the Omega in me but, it seems natural in a way,” Harry frowned. “I want a normal relationship, believe me, but I don’t think that is possible now. I’ll try to keep it as normal as I can but, because of our new instincts…” Harry let out a low sigh, “I need to talk to Dumbledore about this.”

“I’m sure he’ll have an idea about what is going on,” Hermione said.

“Lord knows Draco knows more than I do,” Harry said. “He’s been doing tests on himself.”

“Tests?” Hermione said, surprised.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “He has all these vials and stuff, had me pack them all up before I brought him here. He was doing experiments on himself, trying to figure out what is going on with himself.”

Ron winced and glanced awkwardly at Harry. “What you mean is that...”

“He was studying his blood,” Harry said.

“That’s messed up,” Ron muttered. “More reason he shouldn’t be here, he’s off the deep end!”

“Is he?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side gently. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “Anyway, Draco and I won’t be doing anything drastic. At least for now. All I want is to talk to Dumbledore about this and try to teach my Alpha—I mean Draco some manners.” He frowned, “Why did I say that?” he muttered.

He shook his head and sighed, “Anyway can we just try to be civil with each other?” he asked Ron, “I’m not blaming you, believe me I’m not, but if you and Draco keep fighting and he has to go, I don’t know what will happen to me.”

“You’ll stay here obviously,” Ron shrugged. Harry frowned at this but said nothing. Instead he looked at the two of them for a moment. Then it hit him, “Crap! I forgot about Ginny!”

Ron laughed, “Sorry,” he snorted, “it’s just—wait hang on did you tell her yet that you’re gay?”

“No,” Harry groaned. He moved away from the door. “It just never came up and nothing seemed like a good time. I mean think about it Ron, how the hell am I supposed to tell my friend who obviously had a crush on me since before I even met her that I’m gay—and now I guess am kind of dating Malfoy?”

“I don’t know but I wouldn’t put it like that.”

Harry turned to see the door opening, Ginny standing in its place. She looked angry, glaring at all three of them.

“Ginny—”

“I heard yelling and something about Malfoy, so I decided to check on you, Harry,” she said awkwardly, her voice uneven. “Seems like you’re doing mighty fine.” She stepped away and turned quickly.

Harry stepped to chase after, but Hermione stopped him. “I’ll talk to her,” she said, getting off the bed. “In the meantime, why don’t you two try to make Malfoy understand what’s going on here?”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry nodded. Hermione left after Ginny and Ron stepped up to Harry, shaking his head as he leaned against Harry. “That was tactless, mate,” he said.

“I know,” Harry said, “come on, let’s go make sure Malfoy didn’t hurt himself.”

The two left Ron’s room and made their way downstairs to Harry’s. Harry was surprised to see that Draco was still sitting where he was when Harry left. He looked up smiling at Harry, only to turn that into a scowl when he saw Ron. “Here to punch me again, Weasley?”

“Stop,” Harry snapped. “We’re here so you two can shake hands and agree to be civil. If you can’t do that Draco, then I’ll just leave with Ron—”

“NO!” Draco roared. “You are mine!”

“I know, I am yours,” Harry said, “but you right now are being an asshole and a prick, so just shut up, man up, and apologize!” Draco growled out at Harry. In the back of his mind, Harry felt a pull, a suggestion to kneel and apologize immediately to his Alpha. To show his neck and whimper. Harry started to bare his neck, but stopped, fighting the instinct and instead glared at Draco.

The taller teen looked down, “Fine,” he said after a moment. “Weasley, I am sorry.”

“You can do better than that, Malfoy,” Ron said.

Draco glared at Ron, but Harry stepped between them, his arms still crossed. He thought for a moment before saying, “Alpha, please. Try to say a better apology to my best friend?”

Draco looked almost insulted for a moment, his facial features hardening for a second before softening. “Fine, but I want to hold you,” he ordered.

“Yes Alpha,” Harry muttered. He walked away from Ron and stood in front of Draco. The Alpha immediately grabbed his boy, turning him around and pressing his back to his chest, crossing his arms around the boy protectively, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Weasley,” he said in a far more civil tone, “I am sorry for everything I have done to you and your family.”

“Better,” Ron said with a slight sneer. “Still don’t like that you’re here.”

Draco’s arms tightened around Harry. “I apologized!”

“Still doesn’t change anything Malfoy,” Ron said. “Still, I’ll be civil long as you are. For Harry.” Harry smiled at him.

“Thanks Ron,” he said. He looked up, “Alpha?” he mewled, “what about you?”

“I’ll stay civil,” Draco grumbled.

The boys stood there awkwardly. They were saved from tense conversations, however, when Mrs. Weasley called for Harry and Draco. Dumbledore has arrived and was waiting for them both in the kitchen.

Draco wanted to carry Harry, however when he moved to sweep Harry’s legs up, Harry objected but allowed his alpha to hold him as they made their way downstairs. Dumbledore was sitting at the large wooden table in the kitchen. He raised slightly to greet both Draco and Harry. “Draco, I must say that this is a surprise,” he said, “Mrs. Weasley has informed me of unfortunate events that has transpired?”

“Yes Professor,” Draco said a bit too shortly. He sat down in one of the chairs, and pulled another close to him for Harry.

“I would like to hear it, however, from yourself,” Dumbledore said. “What has happened, what did Lord Voldemort and Greyback do to you?”

“The Dark Lord—I mean You-know-who,” Draco began.

“Please Draco,” Dumbledore said, “fearing his name only increases the fear of himself. Voldemort, please. We must always use proper names.”

“Fine then,” Draco nodded. “Voldemort,” he said with difficulty, and began to give a full telling of everything he had dealt with since becoming Fenrir’s experiment. When he was done, explaining how he has been experimenting with both his blood and semen, Harry was left red-faced while Dumbledore leaned back and thought for a moment, stroking his beard.

“And what has your experiments indicate?” Dumbledore asked.

“Firstly, I have a mild case of lycanthropy,” Draco began, “however I do not become a werewolf during the full moon. There is not enough of the... ailment,” he said cautiously, glancing at Harry, “however I have some werewolf-like traits. Or rather, animalistic traits. I find that I am more aggressive, and the meat I usually like to eat needs to be rarer for me to properly enjoy them. I think Greyback did this to me as either to enhance his own lycanthropy, or lycanthropy itself is needed for the base of all the other changes.”

“Interesting,” Dumbledore muttered, “please, go on.”

Draco nodded. “On top of the mild lycanthropy, I have several potions that altered my body as well as increase my testosterone levels. Personally, I hope that both cancel out, and I will not lose my hair with age, but that that is not important now. What is, is that with these two my body has changed, just as Harry’s. However, I’ve became stronger, muscle mass grew over night, while Harry slimmed and became tone to the point of feminization. Sorry, omega,” he said. Harry didn’t respond.

“Strange, when we checked, Harry seemed normal, testosterone levels wise,” Dumbledore muttered, “unless you are just commenting on his looks.”

“I am,” Draco nodded. “Harry and myself are male, one hundred percent. Greyback did not change that. Anyway, besides from the higher testosterone and changed body with traces of lycanthropy that is all I know for certain.” He started to look annoyed, “When I tested my semen a hypnotic smell rose, which I guess is for the benefit of attracting my omega—I mean Harry. That, along with something Greyback said, makes me thing that if we try, Harry and I can have a child.”

“WHAT!” Harry screamed.

Draco nodded, “When he was toying with me, Greyback kept mocking me, taunting about how he will ‘fill you with his pups.’ Male pregnancy is impossible, but I think that he must have done something to do that, when mixing with the changes he did with me, allows you to become pregnant.”

“In other words, Harry,” Dumbledore said, “I believe that a proper working definition of ‘Omega’ for what we know of it, is a werewolf, or a male with werewolf attributions, who has the ability to get pregnant.’ As for you, Draco, the Alpha is naturally the one who can impregnant the Omega. You must have pheromones that secrete naturally that allows for the attraction of an omega, in this case Harry. Which can be troublesome when taking consent into the issue.”

“Actually sir, about that,” Harry blushed, but Draco interrupted him.

“I had a crush on Harry for a couple years, and this seems like a proper time if any to start a courting him,” Draco said. “If you accept, Harry,” he said, looking down at his omega.

“Yeah,” Harry blushed, nodding. “But I have a question, Professor,” he said, turning to Dumbledore. “Whenever I’m close to Draco I feel relaxed, but whenever we are away, I still feel connected to him, if not a little on edge. It’s nothing serious but, I was just worrying, what will happen if we stay separated for a long period of time?”

“Difficult to say,” Dumbledore muttered. “However, there should be no reason for either of you to be separate over long distances. And if so, we shall figure out ways to prepare for that.”

“Okay,” the boys nodded at the same time. “So what should we do now?” Harry asked.

“If you think it would help I would say that Mr. Malfoy should continue his experiments, as long as he keeps it safe,” Dumbledore said. “Both of you will obviously be remaining here for the remainder of the summer, and your school letters will arrive soon. Explore these roles of Alpha and Omega, figure out the full extents of these roles, and, hopefully, find a way to keep Greyback away from both of you, forever.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded softly. “Could he get us at Hogwarts?” he asked.

“The usual protections should keep him out, however there will be no possible way now that there are new protections along with the usual,” Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco looked relieved at that. Dumbledore stood, and said, “That is all that we know then, I hope that the rest of the summer is uneventful for the both of you.”

“Goodbye sir,” Harry said. He and Draco shook Dumbledore’s hand and the headmaster left. Alone, the two went back to their room where Harry turned to face Draco. “Do you mean it? The courting thing?”

“Of course, Harry,” Draco said. “Our situation as Alpha and omega may enhance our relationship and sex life, obviously,” he added a small smirk, “but I was completely serious in my intent to court and date you.”

Harry hummed and moved to his bed, bending down to pull out his Firebolt. “So, would that mean you have something to ask me, Malfoy?” he asked.

“Yes Potter,” Draco said, stepping to meet Harry, holding his Firebolt with one hand as the other wrapped around Harry’s waist. “Potter, would you be my boyfriend?”

He started to lean in for a kiss, only for Harry to weasel out of his grip, freeing his broom. He smiled cheekily at Draco, “I’ll think about it,” he said, “but I think I’ll go fly my broom for a bit now, Alpha.” He gave Draco’s cheek a kiss and left the room.

“Fucking Potter,” Draco grumbled, but he smiled and shook his head before deciding to go back to his research.


	9. The Mating Moon

Chapter 9

The Mating Moon

The three days Draco claimed that he’ll have Harry under his thumb pasted quickly. The most they advanced was that Harry started kissing Draco’s cheek whenever the blonde teen did something good or nice for the Weasleys. After Dumbledore’s visit, Draco seemed to be working his hardest to try to be polite to the Weasleys. He started by apologizing to Ron and Hermione, Ron wanting him to list every single thing he had done against the trio (being a massive prick coming up multiple times) before Ron even thought to smile at him. Hermione was a little more forgiving, but Harry could still sense that there was a huge tension between her and Draco. The only real problem Harry found was with Ginny.

It was a week since Harry brought Draco home, and the redheaded girl refused to talk to either of them. Whenever Harry or Draco entered a room she left it without a reason, and whenever Harry invited tried to invite her to play Quidditch with him, Ron, and Bill, she refused. “That Weasley girl is being bloody stubborn and childish!” Draco complained. “The full moon is next week, and my omega has better things to worry about than that stupid girl who refuses to—”

“Draco shut up,” Harry snapped. They were in their rooms; Harry was laying on his bed while Draco was hunched over vials of potions and samples. “And don’t call her stupid.”

“But you’ll agree that she is stubborn and childish,” Draco pushed.

“So are you at times,” Harry muttered. “I’m not happy too, you know, I want to talk with her but she keeps avoiding me.” He thought for a moment, “Is it because I’m gay?” he asked in a soft voice.

“No, she’s too stubborn to be ignorant,” Draco said.

“But she started this when she overheard me talking with Ron and Hermione about you,” Harry sighed. He rolled to his side and stared at Draco as the blonde silently worked. Draco did not respond, instead, he scribbled something as a puff of smoke vaporized. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing how our blood interacts,” Draco said casually, almost unemotionally. “They don’t repel each other, in fact, look at this, Harry.” He looked back at his omega. Harry rolled off the bed and made his way to Draco. The Slytherin held up two vials, “Your blood and mine, now watch.” He placed the vials down on the table, and slowly pushed them towards each other. Nothing happened until they were practically close to each other. The vials started to vibrate, the blood sloshed and waved in their own vials, pushing against the crystal walls towards each other. The vibrations increased, looking as though the vials were tapdancing against each other until cracks appeared, and all of a sudden the vials broke, the blood pushing against each other and forming a perfect mixture.

“Woah,” Harry breathed.

“Yeah,” Draco nodded, “I have no idea what this means, but it could explain our attraction to each other, not counting how hot both of us obviously are.” He chuckled and turned up, kissing Harry’s cheek. The Gryffindor smiled and blushed lightly. “And it helps that we both had crushes on the other,” he added.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He took a step back and turned to the door, “I’m going to look for Ginny,” he told Draco. “I want to have this done before the full moon.”

“Fine,” Draco said.

Harry left their room and took a deep sigh, wondering where his friend was. He first checked her room, which was empty, followed by the rest of the first floor. Ginny was nowhere to be found, and he was left to wander around the Burrow until he ran into Fleur. She pointed him outside to the gardens. Harry went outside and looked around. Bill and Ron were helping Mr. Weasley with something, and Harry was almost roped in until he asked where Ginny was. He found her with Mrs. Weasley pulling carrots out from the garden. “Ginny.”

Ginny looked up and saw Harry. She immediately dropped the carrot she just pulled out and turned to run away. “Ginny wait—”

“Ginny Weasley! You will stay here,” Mrs. Weasley yelled. “Every time you see Harry you ran away and I am tired of it! I know we raised you better like that!”

“But Mum—”

“No buts young lady,” Mrs. Weasley said, crossing her arms. “I am tired of watching Harry chase you down, and you ignoring him.” She turned to Harry, “I don’t know what went on between you two, but I want it done today!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry nodded, his cheeks getting a dusty pink. “Ginny, can we talked?”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Ginny said a little harshly. Harry winced slightly and frowned, “Is it because I never told you I’m gay? Or is it because of Draco?”

Ginny glared at him while Mrs. Weasley gave a sharp intake, “Ginny!” she said, sounding scandalized. Ginny’s cheeks and nose went hot pink as she refused to look at Mrs. Weasley. “No,” she said in a small voice.

“Then what?” Harry insisted. “What did I do to make you avoid me?”

“You did nothing,” she continued on a small voice, “it’s just…” Harry frowned, looking oblivious. He took a step forward and said, “Ginny, you’re a good friend, you can tell me—”

“That’s the problem,” Ginny said harshly. “Friend,” she spat out. “Damn it, Harry, I wanted to be more than your friend!” The silence that followed was awkward. Mrs. Weasley looked between the two of them and silently walked away, holding a basket of carrots. Harry stared at Ginny, looking dumbfounded.

“You had a crush on me?” he asked dimly.

“Don’t make me say it again,” Ginny grumbled.

“I didn’t know that… but Ginny, I’m gay,” Harry said.

“I know,” she groaned. “Hermione told me a week ago. Can you just leave me alone Harry? You’re making me feel stupider.” She looked downfallen. Harry didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry? But we’re friends Ginny, I wanted to tell you but I just didn’t know the right way to say it. Ron and Hermione didn’t know until this summer either,” Harry told her reassuringly.

“Hermione told me that too,” Ginny said. Harry shuffled awkwardly.

“And about Draco,” he began.

“You two are dating,” Ginny said. Harry nodded, but she wasn’t looking at him.

“Yeah,” he voiced. “But it’s more complicated than that. He was turned into an Alpha just as I was turned into an Omega. I’m not going to pretend that I understand everything, or that Draco did nothing wrong but, we had an attraction to each other since we met I feel and, because of who were are now, we naturally attracted to one another. He’s courting me.”

“Great,” Ginny said sarcastically, “just great. My crush not only denied me but now he’s basically getting married in front of me.”

“It’s not getting married and, I’m sorry Ginny but it will never work out between us,” Harry said a little forcefully, “I’m gay!”

“I KNOW YOU’RE GAY YOU DON’T HAVE TO BLOODY REPEAT IT!” Ginny screamed. Her nostrils flared angrily, tears gathered around her eyes and her face was just as red as her hair. She breathed heavily before taking a step back, blinking. “Sorry,” she said.

“It’s fine, just, I don’t want to go into the full moon with things awkward between us,” Harry said.

“Fine, there’s nothing awkward between us,” Ginny said, but Harry didn’t believe her. “Seriously,” she said, giving Harry a smile that didn’t reach her face. “Look, I have to go help my mum but after this, why don’t you Ron and I play Quidditch?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “Can Draco join as well?” he asked, thinking that it would be better if Draco gets out and play a bit with them. Ginny’s expression hardened and gave no answer. Instead she just took her basket and followed after Mrs. Weasley.

Draco did not join them for Quidditch after dinner, much to Harry’s disappointment, but Harry was happy to be on talking terms with Ginny once more. The moon was starting to affect Harry as the week continued. He became itchy and started drinking wolfsbane potion daily, which made Draco both fascinated and wincing.

“Whenever you drink that, I feel this anger inside me,” he mentioned to Harry one day as Harry drank his potion. “I can’t explain it, it’s this disappointing anger that is coming from deep inside me.”

“Well there’s no way I’m not drinking this potion,” Harry said.

“I know—but still I cannot explain this feeling,” Draco sighed, “how about one month while we are at Hogwarts, you don’t drink it? Maybe the feelings we will feel will be different?” He turned to jot down his notes while Harry mulled over the question. He decided that he didn’t want to figure it out now, and downed the thick disgusting potion.

The week passed too quickly for Harry’s liking. On the day of the full moon, Mrs. Weasley was in their room with a sudden thought, “Where will you be sleeping tonight, Draco?”

“What do you mean?” Draco said, “here, obviously, it is our room.”

“But it’s the full moon tonight!” Mrs. Weasley said worryingly. “You’re not a werewolf but Harry is. We don’t know what he’ll do to you—no offense, dearie,” she said quickly, looking at Harry.

Harry frowned. “Draco will be fine here,” he said, “During the last full moon, nothing happened. I had full control, I remembered who I was and had control of my actions.”

Mrs. Weasley did not look convinced. “I think it would be better if you sleep with Ron tonight, Draco,” she said and left the room.

“No! It’ll be fine,” Harry tried to argue, but Mrs. Weasley did not respond. He turned to Draco, “I’m not dangerous!”

“I know you’re not,” Draco said softly. They stayed where they were, staring at the door for a moment. “I’ll be here tonight,” he said. “It’s my duty as your Alpha, I think.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

“Feeling,” Draco shrugged, and left it at that.

The day moved on, and when it was time for Harry to retreat to his room, he gave Draco one final look as he climbed the stairs. Draco’s eyes never left him, and when Harry reached their room, he just sat in his bed and waited.

His body started to itch, and he squirmed uncomfortably, but he kept sitting on his bed, never moving until his Alpha comes. He wanted to stay still, wanted to wait, something inside him wanted to show his Alpha how he can be a good boy.

The moon rose, its light shining through the window. Harry felt the pull towards the moon, but a stronger pull forced him to stay sitting. His skin was starting to itch, and when he moved to scratch, Harry saw black hair growing on his arm. A whine build in the back of his throat, but Harry swallowed it as his shift started slowly. The moon’s power grew and it rose higher, and Harry had to pull off his clothes just to keep them from ripping. The door opened just as both his arms were covered in the black fur. Draco stood in the doorway, his eyes focused yet had a lustful haze as he closed the door behind him, locking it with wandless magic. “Omega,” he purred.

Harry opened his mouth for the first time, allowing his whines to come out as he said, “Alpha.” He reached out a furry hand towards Draco, his cock already hard and leaking and his hole wet with need. Draco smirked at that and shook his head. “Stand up!” he ordered, “I want to see you, all of you, shifted.” Harry whined but obeyed. He stood from his bed and took a breath, finally surrendering to the moon’s call.

His fur grew, spreading throughout his body until it covered every inch of him, mixing with his raven hair as it grew longer, shaggier. Claws extended from his fingers and toes, and his ears shifted to the top of his head, surrounded by his messy hair. His nose shifted and an easy smile graced Harry’s face, showing off canine teeth. Draco stared in wonder, his own cock growing to full mast, tenting his pants.

“Omega, my sweet puppy,” Draco purred.

“Alpha,” Harry whined.

Draco chuckled and stepped up to Harry, lust in both their eyes. Draco reached out and combed his hands through Harry’s fur, earning a soft moan from his omega. “So soft,” he breathed, “so innocent.” He leaned down, instinct taking over both of them, and their lips met. Harry moved away slightly only for Draco to move forward, his hand wrapping around the back of Harry’s head and pulling him closer.

Harry moaned as his body pressed against Draco, his hands clawing at Draco’s shirt. “Alpha,” he breathed, “shirt.”

Draco chuckled and moved away, “You want my shirt off, Harry?” he smirked. Harry nodded and Draco stretched out his arms, “Get to it,” he ordered.

Harry found his claws hard to work with as he tried his best to unbutton Draco’s shirt. The Slytherin laughed several times as his claws slipped, and the buttons fell from his grip. Frustration and need growing, Harry gave out a needy growl, and swiped his hands, tearing marks in his Alpha’s shirt. “Harry!” Draco yelled out. The omega flinched and fold into himself as Draco took off his shirt, examining the claw marks. “You reckless omega,” Draco growled. He moved past Harry to the bed his pants and shoes still on.

He sat on the bed and patted his lap, “Come here.”

His head hung in shame; Harry went to Draco. The blond grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him down and over his lap, Harry’s hard cock pressed against Draco’s pants. “I told you to take my shirt off, not rip it to pieces, pup,” Draco said, his hand rubbing against Harry’s surprisingly bare ass, the fur around it thinning until it was just skin around his buttock and hole. “You are going to count out your punishment, pup. Twenty.”

Harry nodded and grimaced when the first hit came. The smack sounded through the room, and Harry suppressed a moan as his butt felt wetter. “One,” he groaned. The second blow came swiftly, Draco alternating between butt cheeks as he continued and Harry counted each one. “Two… three… four…five…six…” Harry was crying by ten, his butt stinging roughly and his wetness spreading from his hole as his cock leaked.

“Do you like this, Harry?” Draco teased.

“No,” Harry lied.

“Then why are you so wet for me already?” Draco chuckled, “Ten more pup, count them out.” He continued his assault on Harry’s butt, smiling as the skin turned into a lovely shade of red and Harry counted out each spank. When Harry finally grunted out “Twenty” his face was blushed and tear-stained, and his ass was just as red. Draco rubbed the butt soothingly and pulled out his wand, allowing his instincts to mutter out a spell. Lotion squirted from his wand’s end and Draco rubbed it in.

Harry gave out a relaxed sigh as the stinging pain dulled. “Good boy,” Draco mulled, “and your cock is still hard?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Harry nodded, and thrust his hard leaking cock against Draco’s leg. Draco chuckled and gave Harry’s ass another slap. “You’re so wet in here,” he purred, “so needy, you want my Alpha cock, don’t you, omega?”

“Please Alpha,” Harry whimpered. Draco moved his hand, spreading the lotion into Harry’s fur and causing the young werewolf to moan in need. “Take off my shoes and pants, boy,” Draco commanded. “Earn the right to get fucked.”

Harry moaned at that and slipped off of Draco’s lap onto his knees. The werewolf stuck his nose against Draco’s shoes and inhaled deeply, surrounding himself in the scent of his Alpha. Carefully, slowly, he took his clawed hands to Draco’s shoes, pulling at the laces until it was untied and slipped shoe and sock off before doing the same with the other. Draco’s feet bare, Harry kissed each, lapping at the top of Draco’s foot, causing his Alpha to moan. Smiling, Harry moved to Draco’s pants.

He took his time, working his claws to unhook the top of Draco’s pants and unzip his zipper. When it was free, Draco lifted himself slightly so Harry can pull down the pants, revealing a heavy bulge in his underwear. Harry pressed his head against the bulge, sniffing and rubbing his head against it as Draco’s hands went to his head. “Good puppy,” he moaned.

Harry nuzzled and lapped at the clothed bulge, Draco’s cock jerking in response, a wet spot forming at the head, where a pearl of precum leaked through the clothed. Harry immediately latched onto it and sucked, his tongue moving in ways that Draco didn’t think were possible as the omega tried to drink every drop of precum that he could from the spot.

His hands hooked around the edge of Draco’s underwear and Harry looked up at Draco, silently asking for permission. Draco nodded and Harry pulled down his underwear, releasing Draco’s cock.

It was just as magnificent as Harry fantasized about it. Large and thick with a heavy musky smell that drove Harry wild. He pressed his nose against it again and inhaled sharply, burying his face in Draco’s pubes as his cock slapped against his cheek. Draco’s hands tightened in his head, pushing down, “Fuck yeah pup,” he groaned, “smell my Alpha cock.”

Harry moaned and moved to Draco’s balls, kissing and lapping at them, his sharp teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. Draco gave a sharp breath that turned into a moan, precum squirting out of his cock. “That’s it pup, worship,” he said. Harry licked his way from Draco’s balls up his thick cock and around the cockhead before opening his mouth wide and slowly pushed down, swallowing inch by inch. Draco gave a loud groan at the wet heat, his hands fisting Harry’s hair. “My cock’s almost a foot long Potter,” Draco boasted, “think you can fit it all in your slutty mouth?”

Harry just moaned in response and pushed further down, getting half of Draco’s cock inside before he felt like gagging. He tried to move off but Draco kept him there, “Breathe Potter,” he ordered. “Breathe omega, suck my cock and breathe.”

Harry did his best to breathe through his nose, but Draco’s cock was too big. He stayed where he was while his free hands worked the rest of Draco’s length and balls. His Alpha moaned and thrust to meet with Harry’s movements, holding the omega’s head still as he slowly fucked his mouth.

Harry gagged, spittle drooling from his lips as he became very sweaty, his fur matting against his body. He focused on breathing, each inhale filling his nose and brain with more and more of Draco’s musk. It acted like a relaxant, the boy’s mind going soft and his gag reflex dulling until all he could do was moan as Draco pushed further and further into his throat. Draco moved in long slow strokes, his cock opening Harry’s throat with each thrust, his mouth filling with a mixture of his spit and precum. It all drooled out of the corners of Harry’s mouth, but he didn’t care as his lips tightened and cheeks hollowed. “Good Harry, good pet,” Draco mewled. “Such a sweet omega.”

Draco slowly fucked Harry’s mouth, moving Harry’s head like a sex toy as both just moaned. Pressure build in Draco’s balls and cock steadily, and he increased the pace of their movements until without warning, he pushed Harry against his body, burying his cock as far down Harry’s throat as he could while Harry’s senses were overwhelmed by his pubes and smell. Draco came, rope after rope of thick cum shooting down Harry’s throat, filling quickly and forcing the teen to swallow quickly as his throat tightened against Draco’s cock. “Fuck yes,” Draco groaned, pulling his cock out until only a couple inches were still in Harry’s mouth, which he filled with cum. “Swallow it all or I won’t fuck you, omega!” he ordered.

Harry moaned and continued swallowing, his hand cupped under his chin where it collected everything that dribbled out. Draco pulled out when his orgasm died out, but his cock still hard. Harry lapped at the cock in front of him, cleaning it lovingly and obediently before drinking everything that gathered in his cupped hand.

Panting and with his body sheen with sweat, Draco smiled and patted Harry’s head. “Good boy,” he said.

Harry smiled at the praise and perked up, his body on fire with need. Draco noticed this and helped his boy back onto his lap, his massive cock pressed against Harry’s smaller one. “Are you ready?” Draco asked.

“Please Alpha,” Harry breathed. “Please fuck me.”

“I will,” Draco chuckled, “get on the bed, I’m going to mark you first.”

Harry nodded and moved onto the bed, laying on his back while he held his legs up, his hole quivering with need and wet with his natural lube. Draco stood over him, hard cock in hand and aimed it at Harry’s chest. With a noise of relief, a stream of piss flowed from Draco’s cock and onto Harry’s body. Both boys moaned at the hot liquid, Draco moving his cock so he could coat Harry in his urine while the omega sat there, his hands occupied holding his legs up as his own cock jerked and his fur became even more matted. As the stream of piss stopped, Draco couldn’t help but stare down, chuckling.

“Now you look like my bitch, Harry,” he said, “My omega.”

Harry stared at Draco pleadingly, and the Alpha answered, lining up his cock with Harry’s hole and pushed slowly in. “Fuck,” he yelled out, “you’re so tight!”

Harry screamed at the invasion, his insides felt as though they were on fire, the burning sensation growing more and more painful the further Draco pushed. He wanted it to stop only for a moment until, with a loud wet pop, the head of Draco’s cock pushed through and into him, the rest of his large cock joining. The pain went away. It felt wonderful. It felt right, like a key pushing into the lock it was made for, or more appropriately, into the lock that was made for the key. “I’m yours,” Harry wept, his legs wrapping around Draco as he reached out for his Alpha, “I’m yours, I’m yours,” he cried out.

“Of course you’re mine Potter, you were made for me,” Draco growled out. “Alpha or no, omega or no, we both knew sooner or later we’ll get here, with you underneath me.”

“YES!” Harry cried out as Draco slammed against his hole. Their bodies pressed together, Harry’s claws scratching Draco’s back as the Alpha piston his cock like a passionate machine into Harry’s hole, drilling deeper and deeper, opening the omega more and more. “Gonna fuck your cunt Potter,” Draco said in Harry’s ear, “your ass is now my cunt, made for my cock only!”

“Yes,” Harry moaned, his brain too mushed to say more. His body felt like it was on fire with every nerve inside him screaming in carnal pleasure. He couldn’t think, couldn’t make a sentence, all he could feel, all he was, was pure sexual pleasure. He never wanted it to end.

Wet slapping filled the air along with the smell of sex, the boys rolled over but Draco kept fucking Harry, his pace turning brutal as they both held tightly to each other, their bodies almost becoming one as their sweat and fluids mixed. Draco felt his body change, his teeth started to sharpen, and his cock felt a pinch that swelled at the base of it. _I’m growing a knot,_ he realized and instinct took over once again as the knot swelled and a strong drive to have it inside his omega grew.

Harry screamed at this new intrusion, his hole was already stretched and now it felt like it was being torn open. More lube and precum mixed inside him, and his hole felt sloppy as it opened more and with a determined push, Draco fucked his knot into Harry. They breathed on each other, both boys buried into the other’s necks. They started to bite and gnaw at each other, the pressure building in each other them, they knew that they were going to cum, they knew what was going to happen when they do, and they both wanted it, needed it. It came without question or permission. They rutted against each other, the pressure ever building as they turned wild. Harry cried and begged in moans and gasps for Draco as his Alpha growled and grunted like an animal until the pressure became too much and they both climaxed. Cum flooded Harry’s cunt as his own cock shot his cum between their bodies. They both inhaled and opened their mouths before striking down, biting the other’s neck with their sharp teeth.

Magic filled the air, their own magic. It swirled and danced around each other, tangling, and morphing into a single entity before falling down into the Alpha and his omega. They continued to cum and continued to bite as they rode out this magical high until their last spirts of cum dribbled from their cocks. Finally, they moved from the other’s neck and stared at each other. Their lips were bloodied, and faces were soaked with sweat. Smiling to each other, they kissed, the blood still in their mouths mixing with each other as they swallowed. They moved slightly, so that Harry could sit comfortably with Draco’s knotted cock still in him. Panting heavily, they smiled as their instincts informed the two of them what happened. “Mate,” Harry breathed.

“Mate,” Draco nodded. He reached out and petted Harry’s fur. “I can court you properly,” he whispered. Harry nodded and gave him a sly smile.

“Round two?”


	10. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway in I decided to make this story as gay as fuck. Why? Because I can. I don't regret anything.

Chapter 10

Mates

Harry woke up feeling loved and content. He felt a body pressed against him, and in his sleepy mind Harry smiled and pushed against the body, feeling a cock brush against his loose and abused hole. “Alpha,” he sighed.

“Harry,” Draco grumbled. They laid for a moment before logic shocked them. Harry screamed and jumped out of bed while Draco stared at him. “We fucked!” Harry panted.

“We did, multiple times,” Draco chuckled, “I came in you seven times.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he stared at his body. “Seven times…” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Draco nodded. “Our instincts took over, remember?”

Memories flooded into Harry’s mind. A small smile appeared on Harry’s face and his cock jerked in response. He found his way back to bed and Draco was immediately by his side, his arms wrapped around Harry. “We fucked seven times,” he whispered. “And we mated…” he reached to his neck and winked when he felt marks. He looked at Draco’s neck and saw bite marks on his neck, looking as though he was bite by a wolf cub. Draco’s hand cupped his. “We mated,” he nodded.

They knew that that was what it was called. Their roles told them. Their roles guided them. Alpha and omegas bind together, Alphas and omegas mate. That was what they did last night. They mated under the full moon. But now… “Am I pregnant? Oh god did you get me pregnant you dick?” Harry panicked.

“Relax, even if I did, there is a morning after potion,” Draco said soothingly, “it’s easy to make, very easy, and everything I need is already here. Calm down Harry, okay?”

“You’re going to make me that potion, now,” Harry snapped, “fucked me seven times—I can’t believe it! We’ve only been dating for a week!”

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry’s cheek. “That’s the first time you said it out loud.”

“What?”

“That we’re dating,” Draco smiled. “I like it.”

“Yeah, well, no point denying it,” Harry shrugged, “and you are starting to try and act better.” He sighed leaned back. Draco still held him and both fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Still, I thought we would be able to wait a month or two before having sex.”

“Well, so did I but it seems our instincts had other options,” Draco sighed. He glanced at Harry for a moment. “Are you angry?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed. “You were amazing but, I always thought the day I lose my virginity would be more romantic.”

“Same here,” Draco sighed, “I wanted to charm you, woo you and spend hours worshiping your body and showing how beautiful you are.”

Harry blushed and bit his bottom lip, “So even before then—”

“I always knew I would give my virginity to you,” Draco nodded, he smiled and turned to face Harry. “You’re too annoying in my life to not have a significant effect.”

“Gee thanks,” Harry said sarcastically, but he smiled when he turned to stare at Draco. Their expressions softened as they were drawn to each other, their eyes fluttering close as their lips pressed together softly, sending electricity through both boys. Their smile widened in the smile and Draco hugged Harry closer as their kiss deepened. _I’m so lucky to have Harry_ Draco thought.

“Yeah, you are,” Harry chuckled in the kiss.

“What?” Draco blinked, and separated from Harry. He stared at Harry who cocked his head slightly.

“You said you’re so lucky to have me,” Harry said.

“No, I never said that,” Draco said slowly, “I thought that… wait.” He stared at Harry who continued to look confused.

 _“Why is he staring at me like that? What freakish thing did I do now?”_ Harry’s mouth did not move at all, yet Draco heard it loud and clear as though he talked right inside his head. His eyes flashed with intelligence and smirked.

_“You are doing nothing my sweet Omega; I’m reading your thoughts and you are reading mine. It seems they’re not linked because of our mating.”_

Harry gasped, “You talked inside my head!”

“And you talked inside my head,” Draco nodded. “It seems that when we mated, we did more than just fuck fantastically. Our marks bound us together, body and mind it seems.”

“Woah,” Harry breathed, he stared at Draco for a moment then smiled. “Weird Alpha/Omega stuff that now allows us to reach each other’s thoughts! Perfect, I can use this in Potions and ask you questions without Snape knowing it.”

Draco laughed and shook his head, “Of course you think about how you can use this to cheat in Potions,” he said sitting up. Harry perked up and smiled. “Come on pup,” Draco sighed, “we should get dressed, I have a potion to make after all.”

Fenrir stopped in the woods and held his nose high. He closed his eyes and smelt the air. Diagon Alley was a dead end. The Malfoy brat wasn’t there when he raided it, and worse enough from the smells of it, his bitch was there too. “That Malfoy brat will pay for stealing my bitch,” he growled to the air. He could still feel the moon’s blessing, even the morning after. He felt stronger, agiler, more attune to his natural senses than any normal wizard. He needed to get his bitch before they go to Hogwarts. It didn’t even matter that he wanted to hand the boy to Voldemort after he had his way with the bitch. No, Fenrir needed his bitch, needed his Omega, to prove that he was superior.

He pressed his nose to the ground and continued to smell. He was away from London, away from Diagon Alley, but he knew that he was heading towards his bitch. It was weak, and for some reason weaker, but Fenrir could still feel a line between him and his bitch, a line that was created when he turned the boy. He followed it, speeding through the woods before stopping suddenly.

It broke.

Fenrir’s heart fell and he became enraged as he felt nothing around him. Malfoy fucked his bitch. Malfoy took his bitch and stole his virginity—a virginity that belonged to Fenrir! “NOOO!” Fenrir roared out, his clawed fingernails slashing at the nearest tree. He slashed again and stopped when he heard a snap. His head jerked to a bush and rushed it, capturing at rabbit that struggled in his hands. “Fucking Malfoy,” he growled out. “That fucking science experiment. He stole my bitch, and I will get him back. If not here, then at Hogwarts. I’ll sneak into the castle and—” he snapped the rabbit’s neck. “I’ll kill him for using my bitch, then I’ll use his blood on the boy, reminding him who the bitch belongs to.” A sadistic smile appeared on his dirty face, and he turned around and ate as he walked. It was a long walk to Hogwarts, after all.

Ever since their mating, Harry’s and Draco’s moods both increased dramatically. Draco made the morning after potion and Harry downed it in one huge gulp before kissing his mate as thanks. It looked as though the mating was a turning point for both their attitudes. They argued, yes, but still they were always smiling and touching each other. From tickling to poking and hand holding and kissing, the boys always had their hands on each other, causing Mrs. Weasley to reminisce with her husband on when they were young. Draco did his best to make up to the Weasleys and Hermione, going to the extra mile to be polite to them all, and only getting into fights with Ron every now and again instead of every day.

Summer passed in a romantic bliss, filled with kissing and full-moon sex that was followed by a morning after potion. Their letters came, and Harry and Draco congratulated each other on becoming Quidditch Captains of their teams. Draco, Ron, and Hermione have reached a rocky agreement that were stable enough that, when it was time to leave for Hogwarts, Draco helped carried Hermione’s belongings, along with Harry’s.

They took Ministry Cars to the station, and on the way, Draco looked at his mate and friends. “Harry,” he said, getting their attention, “when we’re on the train, would you like to sit with my friends?”

“What do you mean Malfoy—he always sits with us!” Ron argued.

“And I’ve spent the entire summer with all of you, his friends,” Draco countered. “I want Harry to meet my friends now.”

Ron glared and pouted but Harry nodded, “Of course,” he smiled.

“Harry!”

“What Ron? It makes sense; besides, we are dating—it’s only right that we know each other’s’ friends,” Harry said.

“But what if they do something—Slytherin to you?” Ron asked.

“Ron please,” Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Then I’ll do something Slytherin back to them,” Harry grinned, “I’m learning from the best, right Draco?” Draco grunted in agreement and looked at Ron. “I promise Harry will still be an innocent Gryffindor by the time we get to Hogwarts.”

Harry giggled and thought, _“Well, not so innocent.”_

When the cars pulled into Kings Cross, Harry and Draco walked together, away from the Ministry Aurors tasked to escort them. One tried to grab Harry’s arm, but the teen yanked it away as Draco growled. _“Stupid adults, who do they think they are?”_ Draco grumbled in their mind link.

 _“Doing their jobs but it’s annoying. I don’t need protection from them! All I need is you and besides, even then I can take care of myself.”_ Harry complained.

“I know,” Draco whispered, and pulled him closer. When no muggles were looking, they walked through the barrier into Platform nine and three quarters as the Aurors debated on how to get through. “That was dangerous!” one of them said, running after them.

“You were taking too long,” Draco sneered, and he smiled at Harry as the boy stared at the red and black Hogwarts Express. “Come on pet,” he said. The Weasleys were right behind them and Mr. Weasley helped Harry put his luggage on the train. “Watch out for yourselves and be safe!” Mrs. Weasley said, pulling the teens one by one for a tight embrace. “Harry, you’re coming back over for Christmas, it’s all fixed up with Dumbledore, so we’ll see you soon,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Draco, it was nice meeting you. Now get on—get on all of you!”

Ron and Hermione got on and quickly started to make their way to the prefect carriage for their start-of-term meeting. “I’ll bring you to our compartment before I have to go,” Draco said. “Come on, pet.”

Draco and Harry walked through the corridor of the train, earning looks and gasps from the compartments’ occupants. For a moment, Harry wondered if it was because of both of them, or if it was because of the ‘Chosen One’ business. They moved towards the back of the train where Harry noticed that the compartments started to be filled with mainly Slytherins. Draco opened a compartment door and walked in. Harry followed to see two people were already in there. “Blaise Zabini,” Draco said, pointing to the dark-skinned Slytherin, “and Theodore Nott,” he pointed to a smaller Slytherin who had glasses on his round face. “Be nice to them pet, I’ll be back.” He kissed Harry and gave Blaise and Theo a sharp look before leaving his trunk with Harry’s. Harry stood awkwardly for a moment before walking further in, pulling both trunks. He lugged his trunk onto the luggage rack and turned to move Draco’s. Somehow it was heavier than Harry’s, and the omega struggled to push it onto the rack. He huffed and looked between Blaise and Theo, who were still sitting and staring at him.

“You know you could have helped instead of staring at me,” he said.

“You didn’t ask,” Zabini shrugged.

“Why are you even here?” Nott asked. “Gryffindors don’t sit in this part of the train.”

“Yeah I noticed,” Harry said, “but I am today.” He sat down and looked at the two of them. “Draco and I are dating, he spend the summer with me and my friends, and now he wanted me to meet his friends,” he explained.

“Oh, so that’s why he didn’t answer my letters?” Theo asked, “I thought he was being rude.” He stared at Harry for a moment, his nose held up. He looked as though he was thinking for a moment. “Since you’re here, that means someone needs to find another compartment.”

“I hope it’s Pansy,” Zabini said, “that girl annoys me. You’re not the jealous type, are you Potter?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Since third year, Pansy Parkinson tried to get Draco’s attention,” Zabini explained. “It’s ridiculous, Malfoy is obviously gay and yet she lives in denial.”

“Oh well, I guess I can be a little jealous sometimes,” Harry answered. “I never got into a situation where I am jealous… for that reason.”

“Well I hope you call out her tongue,” Theo said, “which reminds me.” He leaned forward and stared at Harry, “What position are you?”

“Uh you should know that,” Harry said awkwardly, his mind going to Quidditch, “I’m the Seeker you guys keep losing to.”

“Not that, we’re talking sex,” Zabini said, rolling his eyes. “Are you the top or the bottom, Potter?”

“Bottom, always bottom,” Harry answered, his cheeks blushing slightly.

“That’s a relief,” Theo sighed, he glanced at Zabini who nodded. “Hello Harry, I’m Theo, and this is my boyfriend Blaise,” Theo said.

“Uh hi guys, why the awkward questions?” Harry asked, shaking Theo’s offered hand.

“We wanted to throw you off,” Zabini explained, “and besides, Draco tends to surround himself by gay people—I swear Parkinson is the only straight person we know, aside from Bulstrode but we don’t talk about her. Everyone else is gay—even Crabbe and Goyle.”

“Kinky,” was Harry’s automatic response. Zabini snickered and leaned back, looking more relaxed.

“We were wondering why, if it’s because he has a top energy or a bottom energy, but didn’t seem right to ask him directly,” Zabini shrugged. “Thankfully, you’re here, and thankfully Draco is a top.”

“Believe me, I know how much of a top he is,” Harry muttered. He looked between the two of them and blushed, “Draco and I had an interesting summer. I don’t want to tell you guys more so, however, until Draco is here.”

“Fair enough,” Blaise nodded. The door to the compartment opened again, and Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle standing dimly in the doorway. Blaise grabbed Harry and pulled him between himself and Theo. “The lion cub’s okay, he’s Draco’s boy now,” he said. The two nodded and walked in silently.

They stared at Harry and Goyle asked, “He receives?”

“Yeah,” Blaise nodded.

“Good.”

Harry’s face turned red and he said angrily, “Well since we’re all taking about how Draco fucks me—why don’t you all just blurt out your sex positions? Huh?”

“He’s my master,” Crabbe said, pointing to Goyle with one hand and using the other to reveal a collar.

“Same here with Blaise,” Theo smirked, revealing his own collar.

“Ugh gross! Can you guys stop talking about sex when I’m here? Ugh—why is Potter here?” a girl walked in. She was pretty with long blonde hair and a pleasant face.

“He’s Draco’s boy, no collar yet,” Theo said, grabbing Harry’s shirt and pulling it down— “What is that?” he demanded, looking at the bite mark. “Potter—when were you attacked by a wolf?”

Harry felt that his face could not go redder as Goyle stood up to help the girl with her luggage. “I’ll tell you later when Draco comes in,” he muttered. He looked at the girl for a long moment, “You’re Greengrass,” he pointed out.

“Yes, I am, and you’re Harry Potter,” Greengrass said, rolling her eyes. “Again, why is he here?”

“He and Draco are dating now apparently. They hooked up over the summer,” Blaise said, petting Harry’s hair.

“He’s the reason why Draco didn’t respond to any of our letters,” Theo said, “Not that we blame you Potter.” He gave Harry a small grin.

“So, Potter, how did you and Draco get together?” Greengrass asked, sitting directly in front of him as Crabbe and Goyle moved to make room for her. Harry bit his bottom lip.

“That’s a bit of a long story,” he confessed, “and I don’t know which details I can reveal without my—Draco’s permission, but I’ll try.”

“Oohh now I’m interested,” Greengrass smirked. “Crabbe, be a dear and close the door and shades, I want complete privacy for this.” Crabbe did so and Greengrass leaned forward, “Reveal all Potter,” she said.

Harry nodded and thought for a moment. “We met each other in Diagon Alley,” he began. “Things were happening to the two of us, things that I don’t want to tell you guys yet… Draco can if he wants to. We talked and, did things,” Harry’s cheeks blushed while the others leered lewdly at him, “and I brought him home to the Burrow, the Weasleys’ place.”

“Weasleys?” Draco Malfoy spent the summer with the Weasleys?” Blaise interrupted. Harry nodded and he gave out a loud, “HA! I bet he loved that.”

“He did actually, because I was with him every second,” Harry said. “Anyway, we spend every day together, talking, apologizing, kissing—”

“Sucking,” Blaise chuckled.

“Blaise, shut up,” Greengrass snapped, “continue Harry—did you guys frolic and hang out around flowers?”

“Um no, but there were some flowers we picked for Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said. “Most of the time he was in our room, working on potion experiments.”

“So, you guys shared a room, huh?” Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Separate beds, but near the end we did sleep in the same bed,” Harry blushed.

“That’s so cute,” Greengrass said, “So, he finally brought you around?”

Harry frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s exhausting,” Greengrass sighed, “Ever since he met you all he went on and on is ‘Potter this’ and ‘Potter that’ and ‘Potter is a big stupid prat for not shaking my hand.’”

“Oh really?” Harry asked. _“You called me a prat?”_

_“What? Where is this coming from? Never!”_

_“Tell Greengrass that.”_

_“What? Don’t believe her! I swear whatever Daphne says is utter lies!”_

Harry smiled and chuckled to himself. “Uhh Potter, you okay?” Greengrass asked.

Harry blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah sorry,” he blushed, “one of the things that happened to us is that we can read each other’s thoughts.”

“Really? Damn that’s something,” Greengrass whistled, “Right boys?”

“Yeah,” Goyle grunted.

“When Draco’s going to collar you?” Crabbe demanded. Harry stared at the bully, slack jawed. He looked at the two of them, “When are you two going to apologize to me for five years of bullying?” he asked, crossing his arms. The two stared at each other for a moment. “Sorry,” the grunted.

“It’s a start,” Harry shrugged, “and for the record, Draco and I did not talk about collars. At all.” He looked around at the five of them. He relaxed a little, leaning towards Blaise. “What about you guys? Since I’m revealing all.”

He waited for a moment, staring at Crabbe and Goyle. The two bullies stared at him for a moment before telling their story of how they became an item. It was strange, humanizing them, but Harry listened, nodding, and blushing at the extreme details they have included, which included their kinks and how they became master/pet. He was saved, thankfully, when there was a knock on their compartment door.

They all stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Theo opened the door to see a breathless second year, “Blaise Zabini—and, and Harry Potter!” she panted, blushing slightly at the sight of Harry. “These are for you two.” She had two rolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry took the scroll addressed to him and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

“Slughorn?” Blaise asked, looking at his own invitation.

“Our new professor,” Harry said. He looked at his invitation and then at Blaise.

“Well, let’s go then,” Blaise shrugged and stood up. “Come along Harry,” he led the way. Harry stayed in his seat for a second before moving to follow Blaise. The corridors were packed with students waiting for the lunch trolley. Harry worked to stay close to Blaise as they made their way to compartment C.

“Harry, there you are,” Draco appeared, stepping right in front of the same compartment. “I assume you got an invitation too?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, immediately latching onto his Alpha. He leaned to Draco’s ear, “Apparently we have to talk about collars later, Alpha,” he whispered.

“That we do,” Draco chuckled. He looked at Blaise, “Has Harry been a good boy?”

“The best,” Blaise smirked.

Harry shook his head and turned to Draco, “Your friends are weird,” he simply pointed out. “But come on Alpha, we shouldn’t keep Slughorn waiting.” He didn’t realize his slip and pulled Draco inside, Blaise followed, looking highly amused.


	11. First Night Alone

Chapter 11

First Night Alone

Slughorn greeted them all, however it was obvious that he was most excited for Harry. “Harry, m’boy!” Slughorn said, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. “Good to see you, good to see you! And you two must be Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini!”

At Slughorn’s gesture, they moved to sit down, and Harry saw that they were not the only ones invited. There were two seventh-year boys that Harry did not know, squished in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she got there, Ginny.

“Now, do we all know each other here?” Slughorn asked. “I take it you obviously know Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini here,” he motioned to Draco and Blaise. “This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you’ve come across each other—? No?”

Cormac, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Harry nodded back at him.

“And this is Marcus Belby, I don’t know whether—?”

Belby, who was thin and nervous looking, gave a strained smile. “and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!”

Ginny grimaced at Harry and Draco from behind Slughorn’s back. “Well now this is most pleasant, a chance to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I’ve packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on sugar, and a poor old man’s digestive system isn’t quite up to such things. ...Pheasant, Belby?”

Harry looked at Draco as the Alpha served them both. He pointed at Belby and said quite loudly so the whole compartment can hear him, “Marcus Belby, Ravenclaw. His uncle is the inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion. That earned him an Order of Merlin.”

“And that was just wat I was telling young Marcus here about how I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles,” Slughorn chuckled, amused at Draco’s explanation. “Tell me, do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?”

“Not… not much of him, no,” Belby said. “My dad and him don’t really get along, you see, so I don’t really know much about…”

Draco leaned into Harry’s ear, “Homophobic,” he whispered. “Along with his award and creating the Wolfsbane Potion, Damocles Belby is also know for having a very long string of male lovers. He even bedded three vampires at once apparently.”

“Sounds like a man who has a lot of stamina,” Blaise chuckled. Apparently he was louder than expected as Belby’s face turned rather red.

“Like father like son,” Draco whispered.

“Alpha, shut it,” Harry returned. Slughorn turned to Cormac, who was more than pleased to talk about his trips with his own uncle, a man named Tiberius McLaggen. Once again Draco leaned in and whispered context to Harry as the two went on. “Tiberius McLaggen isn’t a very smart person, but he does know how to talk. Highly influential, if only he had the brains to use it. He’s close friends with our new Minister of Magic.”

“Someone needs to fill in your father’s slot of being an influential,” Harry muttered before he could think. That earned him a sharp glare and a pinch on his thigh.

“Watch it, Omega,” Draco warned.

“And now we move to Mr. Zabini,” Slughorn said when he was done interrogating McLaggen. “Harry, I wonder if you knew that your friend here had a famously beautiful mother?” he said, looking at Harry, who shook his head. “Stunning woman, truly the essences of beauty, some people say. Sadly beauty has its cost. How many times have she been married, Blaise?”

“Seven, until she decided to stop searching,” Blaise said. He looked at Harry and explained, “Every time my mother married, her husbands would die mysteriously and suddenly. My own father, who was her first, was actually killed by a muggle.”

“That’s horrible,” Harry said.

“Truly tragic, yes,” Slughorn nodded, “and so we turn to Draco Malfoy. Here is a name that needs no introduction!”

“Clearly,” Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Please try not to get into trouble before we even get at Hogwarts, Weasley,” Draco drawled.

“Careful now Draco my boy! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn’t cross her!” Slughorn said. “Now as for you, I remember your grandfather very well Draco, he was a good man. A shame that dragon pox got him. Terrible way to go. But he did have his flair in life. I hope that the grandson has it as well,” Slughorn’s eyes sparkled as he turned from Draco to Harry.

“And now,” he said shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing the main act, “Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely begun to scratch the surface with you when we met over the summer!” Harry sighed and prepared himself for Slughorn going over everything the _Daily Prophet_ mentioned about him. The only thing he was thankful for was that there was no mention of Greyback’s attack.

The afternoon wore on with anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the “Slug Club” at Hogwarts. Harry could not wait to leave, and it was only when they exited a long tunnel, that Slughorn blinked around, seeing twilight.

“Good gracious, it’s getting dark already! I didn’t notice they lit the lamps! You’d better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise, Draco—any time you’re passing. Same goes for you, miss,” he twinkled at Ginny. “Well, off you go, off you go!”

“Finally,” Harry groaned when they pushed free into the corridor. “I thought he would never end.”

“Me neither, though I am surprised to see you in there, Weasley,” Draco commented, his arm going around Harry’s waist as he stared down at Ginny.

“He saw me hex Zacharias Smith. He kept going on and on about what happened at the Ministry and in the end I got annoyed and hexed him—Slughorn came in and I thought I was in trouble until he asked me for lunch,” Ginny said.

“She was one of the best when I taught the D.A.,” Harry commented. “So give more effort being nice to her, Draco.” The blonde just rolled his eyes at Harry’s little threat. “Anyway Ginny, I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

“Sure, Harry,” Ginny said shortly and left.

“So,” Blaise said as they returned to their compartment. “About this Alpha/Omega stuff?”

“We’ll explain fully once we are inside,” Draco said, and kept it at that.

Harry opened the door for them when they reached the compartment and walked in only to feel a sour tension in the air. Draco followed in while Blaise stayed by the door. Everyone was silent, glaring at one person who was currently sitting in Harry’s seat. It was a girl with a piggish nose and long hair with split ends. She looked up to see them. “Potter! What the hell are you doing here?” she demanded.

“You’re in his seat,” Daphne said.

“No I’m not, he doesn’t belong here,” Pansy said. “He’s a Gryffindor! And we always sat together!”

“Well today it’s couples only plus the single lesbian Parkinson, so if you would, get out,” Theodore Nott drawled, looking at her with an extremely bored look. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as Pansy stared at all of them. “Exactly,” she said, “So why is Potter here?”

The room sighed, and Harry answered, “Because I’m dating Draco and in it for the long-term, so please, get out of my seat,” he pushed in and stood in front of Pansy, glancing back at Daphne to utter a “sorry” before looking back at Parkinson. “Now,” he stressed.

“No! I’m not going anywhere,” Pansy said. “I belong here, you do not! And I don’t believe you for a second that you’re dating my Draco!”

“You are extremely below even me considering telling you my personal life but fine,” Draco drawled as he walked in. He grabbed Pansy’s arm and forced her to stand, giving Harry a silent look that commanded him to sit down. Harry obeyed and Draco pulled down his shirt and robes, revealing the scar of Harry’s bite. “We bit each other very hard when we had sex over the summer,” Draco stated. “Now get out.” He pushed Pansy out of the compartment, and quickly closed the door as Blaise slid in and back next to his submissive Theo.

“So,” Blaise smiled, “Alpha and omega, what is that all about?”

Harry frowned and looked at Draco. “I didn’t want to tell them about it without you,” he said.

Draco nodded and looked at the compartment, “I trust them, pet,” he said.

“Okay,” Harry sighed, and turned to them. “It’s a long story, and the reason why Draco never responded to your letters,” he began. He told fully about Greyback’s attack in every explicit detail he can remember, how he and a muggle boy were about to hook up before he attacked, Greyback almost killing the muggle boy and turning him before being chased away by Aurors. As he talked, Harry’s hand found Draco’s and he never let go as his story went on and on, about being a werewolf, a new kind of werewolf that Greyback called Omega. When it was Draco’s turn to tell how he turned into an Alpha, Harry still held his hand, supporting his lover with his presence as he leaned against the Alpha. They talked about their meeting, their time in the Weasleys’ home and mating. When they were done, the train was almost in Hogsmeade.

“That’s a lot,” Blaise said, looking a bit bashful, “I thought it was just a sex thing like our collars.”

“It’s that too, but yeah it’s more than a sex thing,” Draco said. “We’re boyfriends, yes, and I am courting Harry for marriage, but above all that, I am an Alpha and he is my omega. And I will be damned if I let that disgusting mutt even think of touching him again.”

Harry sighed and stood up, “we should change,” he said. Draco agreed and the Slytherins and him changed into their robes, Harry feeling a little special to be wearing red in a sea of green. The train slowed down and pulled into Hogsmeade station. “Come on pet,” Draco said, holding Harry close as they joined the crowd leaving the train.

The others followed, and Draco led them towards the carriages pulled by thestrals. Harry was amazed that they were able to pile in, him and Theo sitting on Draco and Blaise’s lap respectfully. “When are you going to collar Potter?” Goyle asked Draco, glancing at Harry as though he was just a pet or puppy.

“Later, when I find the right collar,” Draco shrugged. He smirked at Harry and petted his hair, “You’re going to love it.’

“I better,” Harry purred. The two stayed close together as the Slytherins all talked, sometime pulling Harry to join in their conversations. It was nice, relaxing, and Harry almost drifted off to sleep as he breathed in his Alpha’s scent.

The carriages stopped, and Harry and Draco continued to hold hands until they were in the Great Hall. They glanced at each other, looking somewhat sad. Draco pulled Harry’s chin up and kissed him fully. “Be a good boy, Harry,” he said warningly.

“Yes, Alpha,” Harry said. They turned and walked away. Harry never noticed how long the Great Hall was. Though he knew that it was always the same size, large enough to fit the four long tables, the room seemed to be getting longer and longer with each step he took towards the Gryffindor Table. He was about to stop and turn around to see how far he walked when he spotted Ron and Hermione already sitting.

“So, how was the train ride with the snakes? They didn’t do anything to you, right?” Ron asked.

“No they didn’t and it was interesting,” Harry smiled. “Draco’s friends seemed nice—and I got Crabbe and Goyle to promise to stop bullying people. Though I don’t know if they’ll keep their word.”

“If they don’t I’m going to curse them with every hex I know!”

“Ron!”

“I’m kidding Hermione,” Ron said. “I’ll just deduct points and give them detention. Imagine them doing lines!” Harry laughed and smiled at Ron’s depiction of Crabbe writing lines while Hermione just sighed and shook her head. The rest of the school was seated, and soon the first years were escorted up to be sorted.

As Harry paid attention to the song and sorting, clapping along with his fellow Gryffindors, he figured that he was starting to get tired as he had a very small and dull ache in the back of his head. He yawned and was grateful for food as he reached for the more rarer meats. “Harry, vegetables,” Hermione reminded him. Harry stopped and stared at Hermione.

“You have nothing but meat on your plate,” she huffed, looking annoyed at Harry’s look. Harry frowned confused and looked down to see that it was true. “I’ll eat some later,” he muttered and quickly worked through his first plate. He made a show to Hermione of adding carrots to his second which got an annoyed “Honestly,” from her. He just grinned innocently at her before starting to eat again, leaving the carrots for last.

The strange ache returned when he was done eating. Harry was convinced that it was an exhaustion thing as he yawned. He barely had strength to fight off Ron and Hermione’s looks when Professor Dumbledore announced that Professor Slughorn was here to teach Potions, however he did find enough energy and hatred to scream “NO!” when Professor Snape was revealed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry and Draco did not see each other when the school was dismissed for the night, and all Harry wanted was to get into his bed as his headache started to get worse and worse the further up they climbed. When they reached the common room, it felt as though his head was throbbing against his skull, and he went straight to the dormitory, changing into his pajamas and went to bed.

It felt hot. He groaned as the throbbing continued, his head pounding against itself as he couldn’t get comfortable. It hurt to close his eyes, and it hurt even more to keep them open. He was still wide awake, groaning and shifting in his bed when the other boys came in. “You alright Harry?” Dean asked. “You don’t sound good.”

“I’m fine,” he forced himself to say. “Goodnight.”

One by one, the others went into their beds and though Harry could hear them sleeping, it still eluded him. The pounding in his head gotten worse. He felt as though he was sticking his head into an open fire as an earthquake happened around him. His body felt as though it was being picked by pins and needles everywhere as he failed to get comfortable. He started to sweat. The room felt burning, and with every breath Harry felt vomit building in his throat. He forced himself to sit up, gasping for clean cold air that would push the vomit down. He groaned and clawed at his skin, wishing for it to stop. Tears welled and fell across his cheeks. “Fuck,” he groaned, and he opened his curtain. All the other beds were closed, and everyone was still sleeping.

Harry forced himself to get out of bed. Water, that’s what he needed. Yes, water will help. Convinced that he needed water, he took his wand went into the bathroom where he summoned a simple cup and filled it with water from the faucet and gulping it down. The water helped slightly, but he still felt sickly, the sensation of vomiting still bubbling inside him. He cried and leaned against the sink. “What is happening?” he asked the empty air around him.

A second wave of heat and bile rose inside him, and Harry needed to run. He needed to get away from everything around him. Without thinking or even considering to grab his Invisibility Cloak, Harry ran out of the dormitory barefoot. He pushed the door behind the picture of the fat lady open and sped down the stairs without even looking back to apologize. He needed to get away from the pain, the heat, and the sickness that build up inside his bed. It worked, somewhat. He found that by the fifth floor, he no longer felt as though he was going to throw up at any moment. However, everything still hurt, but when he turned a corner on the third floor, he stopped.

There, on the other side, was Draco, dressed in his pajamas and barefooted like him. Immediately, the two ran towards one another and grabbed on for dear life. The pain went away immediately. Drenched in sweat, they stared at each other, panting. “You felt horrible too?” Harry asked.

“Like everything was on fire and I was going to puke,” Draco said. Harry nodded.

“What the hell is happening? Does this mean we can’t be separated or some bullshit like that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know love, but for now we need sleep,” Draco said. Harry nodded, and smiled softly. “This is the first time you called me love,” he mentioned.

“Well it’s true, I love you,” Draco smiled, “but I think we can talk about how much we love each other in the morning.”

“Okay, and just for you to know, I love you too,” Harry smiled. They stared at each other for a moment. “So since we can’t sleep apart…”

“My dormitory,” Draco said. “It’s closer. Come on,” he pulled Harry. The two walked quickly, the pain fully gone now. Draco escorted Harry down to the dungeons and towards a dead end. He yawned the password to the wall and pulled Harry in quickly. Harry did not have time or energy to look around the Slytherin dormitory as Draco pulled Harry into his dormitory.

Everyone else were already asleep, and Draco lifted Harry, carrying him bridal style the remainder of the way to his bed. He laid Harry gently in his bed and joined Harry. Being a little minx, Harry quickly pulled his pants off before doing the same with Draco’s. “Better, he hummed, hugging his body against Draco’s.

His Alpha chuckled and closed the curtain. Alone, they finally were able to drift off to sleep.


	12. A New Normal

Chapter 12

A New Normal

Harry and Draco woke up smiling softly at each other, their hands joined. The bed’s curtains giving them privacy, they both stared for a moment. “I have a feeling this is going to be the death of us,” Draco chuckled.

“I know,” Harry sighed, “how about tonight you spend the night in my room? Then we can both be equally embarrassed.”

“Like I’m not embarrassed already?” Draco asked. “Just think of the things everyone will say. Especially Zabini!”

Harry giggled and kissed Draco lazily. They both sighed when they separated, looking at each other in concern. “We’re going to have to tell Dumbledore this,” Harry said.

“I know,” Draco groaned, “but for now, all I want is to feel my omega against me.” He trust his body against Harry, their erections grinding against one another. Harry blushed and smiled at Draco lewdly. Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry pulled the blanket off of them, leaving it to the side as he crawled on top of his Alpha, his small hard cock dangling in front of Draco’s mouth as he eyed his bigger, thicker prize. “I think I’m going to love being mated with you,” Harry purred before taking Draco’s length inside him. He felt a wet heat as Draco swallowed his cock in his mouth and moaned around his Alpha. The bed was filled with soft moans and wet slurps as the boys worked. Draco was able to swallow Harry’s cock fully while the omega struggled to get more than half of Draco into him without breaking his jaw. Draco’s hands roamed around Harry’s body while Harry focused on keeping himself supported as they moved quicker and quicker, reaching a strong climax that had them both drinking.

Harry’s lips and chin were cum-coated as he allowed Draco’s flaccid dick to leave his lips and he smiled at his Alpha, which collected the cum on his thumb and had his omega swallow it. “I think I’m ready to greet my dormmates now,” Draco chuckled.

“Me too,” Harry blushed. They made sure their underwear were on at least before Draco opened the bed curtain to see that everyone else were thankfully awake and out. They showered together, and Harry borrowed one of Draco’s robes before they made their way downstairs, where there were still Slytherins. Some gave Harry only a glance, believing him to be any other Slytherin, but others recognized him immediately and stared. Daphne Greengrass was still in the common room, and she too stared at the two of them.

“Why is Potter here?” she asked curiously.

“Alpha stuff,” Draco muttered. Greengrass just raised an eyebrow at that but left it at that. However, the people around her perked up at Harry’s name and started to whisper and gossip. Harry’s heart fell as he looked around. The school will know that Harry Potter slept in the Slytherin dormitories in an hour.

Draco pulled Harry out and they immediately made their way towards Gryffindor Tower, instead of the Great Hall, so Harry could get this belongings. Harry led him through secret passages and staircases, and because of that they were able to avoid most of the students, only running into a couple first years as they went from one secret passage to another. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco waited outside.

Harry immerged ten minutes later, wearing Gryffindor red and his bag shouldered. “Come on love,” Draco said, and they made the descent down the marble staircase into the Great Hall at the bottom of the castle, where whispers were all loudly hissed. They separated with a kiss, and Harry went to sit with Ron and Hermione.

“Where were you? We were worried when Ron saw your bed empty!” Hermione said.

“Sleeping with Draco,” Harry answered. “I don’t know why but being at opposite ends of the castle felt horrible. Like my body was being stabbed with thousands of needles. I couldn’t breathe, almost threw up multiple times. I had to run out of the tower to get some relief. Draco was feeling it too, and when we ran into each other all the pain was gone.”

“That’s not good—are you alright? Did you tell Dumbledore yet?” Hermione asked.

“Well he can’t of yet if he just got here,” Ron said. Harry nodded, “Draco and I haven’t talked to him yet, however Slytherins did see us walking out. So I have to deal with more rumors,” Harry said, looking annoyed. He sighed and took some bacon, “the only good news is that I have three weeks till the full moon. I’m sure the rumors of Draco and me will die by then, only for the new rumors to begin.”

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with some sympathy, however the young werewolf did not want to hear it. Instead he stuffed his face with bacon and sausage before moving on to eggs. Professor McGonagall came along, and after a misunderstanding, both Harry and Ron were cleared for Potions with Professor Slughorn. They had a break their first period, and Harry wanted to use that to go talk with Dumbledore with Draco, but when he brought the idea up to Draco, the Slytherin told him that he unfortunately had Ancient Runes.

He and Ron went to the common room and decided to play wizards chess. Harry felt a little irritated, his wrists getting surprisingly itchy, but it was manageable. _I guess Ancient Runes’ classroom is close to the tower,_ he thought.

 _You’re right pet, it’s on the fifth floor._ Draco’s voice floated into his head and Harry blushed, momentarily forgetting about their link. _Yes, we have our link. Now do be quiet, I’m trying to concentrate._

 _Sorry,_ Harry thought, rolling his eyes.

“Harry?”

“Huh—oh, sorry Ron,” Harry said when he saw that it was his turn, and his chest pieces were yelling at him to make a move.

They spent the rest of the period playing away until it was time for class. Harry’s sourness at the thought of having Snape teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts was balanced by the relief knowing that he and Draco were in the same class again. He did not care of Snape’s sniping and sneering attitude, nor the looks and whispers the rest of the class gave him. When it was finally over, Draco and Harry compared classes. Relief filled them both to see they shared all their classes except for Draco’s electives.

The couple decided to spend their first break together, Draco dragging Harry to the library so he had some motivation to work on his Ancient Runes assignment. Whispers and glances followed them everywhere they went, and Harry found that he cared about them less and less. They were just a normal couple going to the library to do homework—who cares if he’s ‘The Chosen One’ and Draco is a Slytherin! Or that they’re both boys!

Harry found himself grumbling angrily as they sat down. “What’s the matter, pet?” Draco asked.

“Everyone is staring at us,” Harry complained, “it’s annoying. I’m used to it but there’s no reason why they should be staring and whispering about you.”

Draco chuckled. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Let them stare, let them whisper, for they’re all whispering jealousy of how they can never have a sweet omega like you.”

“Draco,” Harry blushed, “not here.”

“Why not? Don’t you like your Alpha’s love?” Draco chuckled.

“I do but—”

“Then tell me,” Draco commanded. “Get on your hands and knees, Harry Potter, and tell me all about how you love your Alpha.”

“Draco,” Harry gritted out, glancing around. Nobody was around them thankfully, so he sighed and slipped out of his chair, kneeling in front of Draco. “I love you so much, and I love my Alpha’s love,” he said dryly.

“My heart, say it like you mean it Harry,” Draco chuckled. He laughed at the sharp glare Harry gave him.

Harry forced a sweet voice, “I love my Alpha so much and I love my Alpha’s love, especially when he forces me to do embarrassing things that will make him lose sex later on.”

“Hmm we’ll see,” Draco said.

“Can I get up now?” Harry asked, irritated.

Draco pulled him up and into his lap for a kiss. “Yes you can, pet,” he said and winked at Harry. Harry retuned to his seat, but he didn’t feel like complaining anymore. The two worked on their assignments, Snape’s being so complicated that Harry barely gotten half of it done by the time for lunch.

They did not see each other again until Potions, and even then, it was after the double lesson, where Harry gotten a second-hand book where a genius written all over it, that they could talk again. “I want to see your book after we talk with Dumbledore,” Draco said as they made their way to the headmaster’s tower. “You were clearly following different directions.”

Harry just gave Draco a cheeky grin and winked as he said, “Maybe, or maybe without Snape standing over my shoulder you realize I’m a better potioneer than you.”

“Ohh no, omega, you will not be better at me at Potions,” Draco said. “I will always be your superior there.”

Harry rolled his heads and shook his head. He and Draco made their way into the corridor where at the end, a statue of a gargoyle stood. “You do know the password, right?” Draco asked, glancing at Harry.

“Of course, I do,” Harry said, puffing out his chest. “I got a letter from Dumbledore just before I got to Potions.” He grinned at Draco and turned to look at the gargoyle. “Acid Pops!” he said. The gargoyle sprung to life and moved out of the way. “See,” he teased. The stone staircase started to spiral from the floor, and the two stepped onto it. They rode the staircase to the two where two grand wooden doors met them. Harry knocked.

“Come in,” came the voice of Professor Dumbledore. “Harry, Draco, I am surprised,” he said as the two walked in. “I hope neither of you are here because you are in trouble.”

“No professor, we didn’t get in trouble in our classes,” Harry said, “however something did happen last night.”

“Oh?” Dumbledore asked, looking worried. “What?”

“We were in our dormitories,” Harry explained, “Gryffindor Tower and the Slytherin Dungeon about to go to bed when we both started to feel intense pain.”

“It was nauseating, I thought I was going to throw up at any moment, and I felt like I had a high fever,” Draco said, Harry nodding in agreement. “We shouldn’t stay still, couldn’t breathe at some points. It felt like pins and needles were constantly being driven into us.”

“I tried going to the bathroom and drinking water but that didn’t help with my fever at all,” Harry said.

“Before I knew it, I was running out of my dormitory,” Draco said.

“Same here,” Harry nodded. “I just needed to get away, as though I can outrun the pain and sickness. I don’t know how long I’ve ran but eventually Draco and I ran into each other, and when we touched…”

“Everything stopped. The fevers, the nausea, the pain. Everything went away the second we touched each other,” Draco said. “Then we just became exhausted. I took Harry to my dormitory and we were finally able to go to sleep.”

“This wasn’t a onetime thing either,” Harry said, “it built up looking back, getting worse the farther we were from each other. Even today, I had a headache because I was in the Gryffindor Common Room and Draco was in Ancient Runes.”

“Oh dear,” Dumbledore muttered, “I can see how this can become a problem.” He leaned back and looked between the two of them. “Great distances from each other will cause intense pain, even in this castle it is enough to feel as though you two are going through an intense sickness.” He frowned and stroked his moustache and beard in thought.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other. “We were actually talking about it this morning,” Harry said, “we can switch off sleeping in each other’s dormitories.”

“That seems like a likely solution for now,” Dumbledore nodded, “however I am worried about how your friends will react to this. I do not want this to ostracize the both of you.”

“We’ve already explained the situation to my friends and dormmates,” Draco explained. “Both on the train ride to Hogwarts yesterday, as well as this morning. This morning was for last night’s events and the train was for, well, everything else.”

Dumbledore nodded, “And?”

“They are fine with us together, and it is just sleeping,” Draco said, earning him a small kick from Harry under the table.

“I haven’t talked to my friends about it yet,” Harry admitted. Dumbledore nodded and looked between the two of them.

“That would work, I suppose, for now, however a more permanent solution should be looked for in the future,” he said. “If you two cannot truly be separated over long distances, then that would cause severe issues in your adult lives and future jobs.”

“We didn’t think of that,” Harry frowned, and he looked at Draco to see that he too had an embarrassed look.

Dumbledore nodded, “That can be excused and expected. You are only sixteen boys; it is a shame and wrong to expect the world from you. Luckily enough, we have two years to figure out how to overcome this problem.”

“What will we do for now?” Draco asked.

“Do as you have planned,” Dumbledore said. “I will talk with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to explain your situations, and make sure that neither of you get in trouble for breaking our rules.” He gave a small chuckle and smiled at the two reassuringly. “You said that it was only headaches when you are in your separate classes?” he asked once more.

“Yes, but I can concentrate through them,” Draco nodded.

“Harry?”

“I can work through them too,” Harry said.

“Then I suggest you keep doing that,” Dumbledore said. “Practice on being separated. See if the headaches dull or worsen. Which reminds me, Harry, both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey have been informed on your situation. We have agreed to use our dear old Whomping Willow to bring you to the Shrieking Shack during the full moons.”

“Thank you sir, but” Harry glanced at Draco. “During the full moon, as I told you, I remember everything. I’m still myself. And Draco was with me during the last times, and both of us were fine.”

“However I cannot say that about your friends—”

“I know that sir,” Harry interrupted. “I’m sorry to interrupt but that wasn’t what I was going for. I was wondering if during the full moons, Draco comes with me, since he too is slightly affected.”

“Is that true?” Dumbledore asked, looking at Draco. The blond nodded.

“I don’t turn into a werewolf like Harry, but I get moodier,” Draco said, “like angrier, more likely to lash out. I’m only calm around Harry during a full moon.”

“I see,” Dumbledore sighed, “this is all very troublesome, and quite frankly, hard to keep up.” He stroke his beard for a moment before looking at the both of them. “Since this is happening to the both of you, I have a small assignment, if I may,” he said. “I would like the two of you to write down everything that has changed. How your conditions have affected you, and what you had to do in order to continue living your lives. I feel that with it written down, it would make it easier for all of us to keep track of it.”

Harry admitted that that was a good idea. He glanced at Draco, who nodded. _Do we have to give every little detail?_ He asked mentally.

 _We can write the explicit stuff just for us, my sweet omega,_ Draco answered. _I’ll keep it medical for Dumbledore while you can write about the fun._ They shared a smile and turned to Dumbledore. “We can do that, yeah,” Draco nodded.

“Excellent,” Dumbledore said. “Then you two should start immediately, and keep it updated if anything new develops, especially if it involves your headaches.”

The three all stood, and Dumbledore dismissed them. Back in the corridor, Draco took Harry’s hand and pulled him, “Come along, we have to go to my dormitory,” he said, glancing at Harry. “We are going to spend the night in Gryffindor Tower, but god help me if I will wear Gryffindor colors the morning after.”

Harry laughed and allowed his Alpha to pull him along. “This is going to be so much fun!” he smiled, “Who do you think is going to yell first? You or my friends?”

“Well if Granger is there, she will keep the peace civil I am sure,” Draco said. He turned to Harry with a large smirk, “However just know that your friends aren’t like mine Harry, if they complain about hearing you moan like a needy bitch in the morning, then I’m going to make you scream.”

Harry moaned as Draco’s thumb slid across his lips, pushing in. His tongue met his Alpha’s thumb. Draco smiled in approval as Harry lapped and licked his thumb greedily. He pulled his thumb out, and Harry smiled innocently, “Is that a promise, Alpha?”


	13. September's Moon

Chapter 13

September’s Moon

Harry and Draco went to the Gryffindor Tower after dinner. Draco walked confidently into the lion’s den, his nose held high as he held onto Harry’s hand tightly, both their bags hung over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione were the first to notice. “Umm Harry,” Ron hissed when they ran up to them, “why is Malfoy here?”

“To sleep,” Harry said, as though it was obvious. Ron and Hermione both stare at them. “Um, remember what I said this morning?” he asked.

“Right we did but we never thought—”

“What Weasley? That I was be humble enough to actually sleep in this tower?” Draco interrupted. “Relax, we’ve shared a summer together. If I wanted to do anything to you I would have done it.”

“You punched me,” Ron argued.

“You punched me first,” Draco countered. “All I want is to sleep without feeling like I am going to die. I don’t have time to mess with you lions.”

“Fine,” Ron said, “but I’m watching you.”

“Just don’t get jealous,” Draco drawled. He pulled on Harry’s arm. “Come on, I’m tired,” he said. Ron and Hermione followed, however their little argument gotten the common room’s attention, and a large group of the more fearless Gryffindors crowded together in front of Draco. “Great,” Draco muttered.

“What are you doing here, you filthy snake?” a seventh year demanded.

“Hello McLaggen, I am here to sleep, move aside,” Draco drawled, glaring at the taller teen.

“This isn’t your dungeons, Malfag,” McLaggen sneered. A couple of his friends snickered at the name while others looked around uncomfortably. Draco gritted his teeth and stepped up to yell, only for Hermione to interrupt them.

“Don’t start!” she yelled at both of them. “McLaggen, I won’t allow you to talk like that to anyone. And Malfoy, you better not even think of causing any sort of trouble here!”

Draco scoffed. “I just want to bloody sleep,” he muttered.

“I know that, I’m just telling you,” Hermione said.

“Then he should go back! Why is he even here? He’s a Slytherin!” another seventh year yelled. “He doesn’t belong here!”

“So? I don’t care!” Harry yelled out. “Draco is my boyfriend and because of what happened over the summer, both of us need to stay close to each other or else horrible things would happen to ourselves. So everyone can just get out of our way, and if you don’t I swear I hope I’ll never see you during Quidditch tryouts because I will send you back before you can even get on a damn broomstick!”

Harry breathed angrily as he glared at he group in front of him. They all stood awkwardly, trying to avoid his gaze. Harry stood tall and kept his gaze sharp. The group in front of them slowly moved away, giving strange looks at the couple until it was only McLaggen and his friends. “I better not even see you at the tryouts,” Harry warned and pushed through McLaggen, Draco following.

“Must you always cause a scene, pet?” Draco asked when they were in Harry’s dormitory.

“Only when people are being stupid,” Harry said. “I can’t believe them! I mean how is it that _Slytherins_ were more damn accepting of our situation than Gryffindors!?”

“It is not that we are more accepting, Harry,” Draco said, “although we are superior. It is because we know how to keep our mouths shut.” Harry frowned at that. He didn’t want to believe that both houses were just as hateful towards the other. He showed Draco where his bed was and his Alpha left for a shower when the other boys walked in.

“Um hi Harry,” Neville said uncomfortably.

“Where’s Malfoy?” Seamus asked.

“Taking a shower, why?” Harry asked, looking at his friends with some suspicion.

“Well, it’s just Ron told us that there are some things that you want to tell us, about that whole summer thing you mentioned,” Seamus said. Harry looked over at Ron.

“Did he?” he asked.

“I thought it would help,” Ron said defensively.

“It will, but honestly I don’t know where to begin,” Harry said. He looked towards the bathroom and sighed, “I hope he likes taking long showers,” he muttered. The boys were all now crowded around Harry, looking at him expectantly. “Alright, well, I guess I could give a short version of it. What do you want to know?”

“Are you and him really dating?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “Draco and I have been dating since the summer.”

“We didn’t know that you were gay,” Dean said, looking around. Ron nodded, looking a little ashamed of it himself. “And we kept egging you on to date girls!”

“It’s fine Dean, really,” Harry said. “I knew since fourth year and, well, with everything going on it was hard to bring up honestly. My life hasn’t ever been peaceful. Still hasn’t.” He paused for a moment then started from the beginning. “During the summer, when I was on a date with another boy, a muggle, I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. The boy, he was attacked when Greyback was unshifted, but he shifted before he attacked me. He turned me into a werewolf, but also something else. Something that Draco and I have been calling an ‘omega.’ Greyback did a similar thing with Draco, but he didn’t turn him. He just experimented on Draco until he became an ‘Alpha.’ We found each other during the summer and just connected naturally. We’ve been staying with each other ever since at Ron’s place.”

The others turned to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

“So uhh what happens, because of this thing?” Dean asked carefully.

“Because I’m an omega and he’s an Alpha? Well we’re still learning,” Harry said truthfully. “I change with the full moon, but I am still in control of myself, I’m not like a regular werewolf. And Draco, he doesn’t shift really, but some attributes changes,” a dusting of blush started to affect his cheeks.

“Like what?” Neville asked.

Harry glanced at him. “Our sex drive is increased immensely,” he said trying to keep a straight face. Neville blushed while Seamus and Dean laughed.

“So you rail Malfoy all night long?” Dean laughed.

“No, more like Malfoy rails him,” Ron said.

“REALLY!?”

“Um yeah, I’m the omega, Dean, Seamus,” Harry admitted. “Draco is my Alpha. Which means—”

“Which means, to use your eloquent language, during the full moon I rail Harry all night long,” Draco walked in, wearing only pajama bottoms. “In the bedroom, and with our link, I am the Dominant, and Harry is my sweet submissive.”

“Draco I swear to god,” Harry muttered, glaring at Draco as the blond laughed, taking his place next to Harry. “However, there is more to us than just the sex,” Draco said. “We need to be together.”

“Why?”

“Because Dean, if not, if we’re far apart, I think we’ll be hurt,” Harry said sadly. “Last night for instance. Draco and I were in terrible pain. We couldn’t’ breathe, it felt like I was being stabbed. It was only when we found each other in the castle that the pain went away. We realized what it meant instantly and went to the Slytherins dormitory to sleep.”

“So that was why you weren’t here in the morning!” Neville said. Harry nodded.

“We’re trying to figure out more, to see if we can extend the distance we can be apart without hurting,” Harry said, “but until then we need to sleep together.”

“So unless you guys want Harry in crippling pain, or forever sleeping in the Slytherin dungeons, you better smarten up around me,” Draco said irritably. He looked at all of the Gryffindors, stopping at Neville, “Longbottom, stop staring at my chest,” he barked.

Neville jumped and looked away, blushing madly.

“What he means,” Harry said irritably, “is that he is sorry for everything he has done in the past five years and hope that he can show you how sorry he is through actions. Isn’t that right Draco?”

“Yes,” Draco said forcefully. “I’m going to bed.”

Harry sighed and looked at his friend, “Sorry,” he said.

“No problem just don’t be loud,” Dean shrugged, causing Seamus to snicker. Ron, however, looked horrified.

“You two aren’t actually going to—you know—”

Draco laughed, “No Weasley, I promise you we won’t disturb your beauty sleep with fornication. All I want is bloody sleep.”

“Okay, good,” Ron said, looking relieved. He went to his own bed. Draco huffed and pulled Harry in, closing the bed curtains. “Finally,” Draco said.

“You are unbelievable,” Harry said.

“But you still love me, don’t you omega?” Draco chuckled, already clawing at Harry’s shirt.

“I do Alpha,” Harry giggled. They threw off their clothes, and cuddle close in each other’s arms, drifting off a peaceful sleep. The next morning, they’ve repeated what they did yesterday, and Draco sighed contently as he held Harry, the boy tracing patterns on his chest.

“I think we should switch it to a weekly thing,” Draco suggested, “instead of switching nightly. It might be easier on everyone involved.”

“Okay, that sounds good,” Harry nodded.

“Good, because we will be spending the rest of the week in the Slytherin Dungeon,” Draco said. Harry glanced up at that.

“And why that?” he asked.

“Easier for us,” Draco said, “I can do whatever I want to my omega, and we won’t have to leave as early for breakfast.” He chuckled lewdly as his free hand smacked against Harry’s ass, his fingers digging in towards his hole. Harry blushed.

“Okay,” he said, “Slytherin Dormitory it is.”

Harry spent the morning convincing Ron and Hermione, mostly Ron, about his and Draco’s decision. By the end, Harry was able to convince Ron by promising that he wouldn’t suddenly “turn all snakey” and spend all of his time with the Slytherins.

Harry was thankful that the Slytherin, according to Draco, knew to keep their mouths shut at least. He actually enjoyed being with Draco’s friends when they were together. During the first week there were many times where Draco just left Harry in the hands of his friends, like a rushed Dad leaving his child in daycare, before running off to the library for a book he forgot, or to ask one of his professors a question. It seemed much more fun and talkative, at least, compared to when he and Draco slept in Gryffindor Tower where Draco still received a lot of glared and untrusting looks from the other Gryffindors, but Harry’s dormmates tried their best to act welcoming.

They were now three weeks into September, and the full moon was due on Friday. Harry started to get uncomfortable, and every morning he had to go to Madam Pomfrey to drink the Wolfsbane Potion. “So Harry,” Blaise asked one evening as Harry sat with them, “any idea when Draco will collar you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry blushed.

“You’ve been dating for a while now, right? The whole summer,” Blaise said. “He should have collared you by now!”

“More importantly, what is going to happen during the full moon?” Theo asked. “You’re not going to stay in the castle, are you?”

“No,” Harry said. “There’s a place already prepared for Draco and me,” Harry said. “We’ll go there, I’ll shift, and uh hopefully Draco will remember to bring a morning after potion.”

“Why would you need that?” Theo frowned.

“Because even though I’m male, because I’m an omega, we figured out that I have the right equipment, you know, to carry a baby,” Harry said.

“Oh,” was all they said. Blaise and Theo shared a look while Crabbe and Goyle whispered to each other. Daphne, however, nodded, “Is it weird that I hope men could get pregnant? Then maybe they would stop complaining over every little cut.”

Harry laughed and bit his bottom lip. “Well, I don’t know about now, but I think the baby conversation might be a possibility between Draco and I after we graduate Hogwarts. We just have too many things to worry about now.”

“Like how you’re going to die fighting the Dark Lord,” Pansy Parkinson sneered. “Then all alone, Draco will have no choice but to run back to me like he’s supposed to! We have a contract!”

“No you don’t,” Daphne said, “Draco’s family had a contract with mine. He was supposed to be courting either me or my sister, but then it turned out that both of us are gay. Also, who do you think you are coming here and talking like that about our friend!”

“He is not your friend—he’s Potter! The enemy!” Parkinson yelled, “or have you all forgotten that our parents are working to kill him?”

“Not mine,” Blaise immediately commentated. “My mother doesn’t care at all about the war.”

“And our parents are forced to work for You-Know-Who,” Theo said. “Honestly, Parkinson, you really need to remember where we are. You’re saying dangerous things that the professors don’t want to hear. And we don’t want to hear it either. We’re at Hogwarts, the one safe place right now.”

“If you’re so fanatic about it you can always just run away and ask You-Know-Who to marry you,” Daphne laughed, “although I wonder what he will do first, berate you for your stupidity or punish your dad for raising you!” Harry and the others laughed as Pansy sneered and growled uselessly. She stomped her foot, and walked away with a “you’ll see!” Harry’s laughter died down, as reality settled in.

“I am going to have to fight him eventually… along with all your parents,” He said grimly.

“Yeah but you won’t be alone when you do,” Daphne smiled. “I mean you have your friends, right, Weasley and Granger.”

“Yeah, but still—”

“And you will have us as well,” Daphne continued. “Since Draco will kill us if we allow anything to harm you. So let’s see off the bat that’s, seven people who’ll fight with you, eight including Draco. Against one crazy old man. I think I like our chances,” Daphne grinned.

Harry tried to smile back, but couldn’t, his mind too fixated on Voldemort.

When the night of the full moon arrived, Harry and Draco were taken away from the Slytherin Dungeons discreetly by Madam Pomfrey. It was a clear sky that night. Harry started to itch all over, and he had to hold onto his Alphas as smut and lewd started to flood his mind. He needed to breed, and he needed to breed _NOW!_

They reached the Whomping Willow and Harry automatically went to pick up a long stick, jabbing it at the root that will cause the tree to still. Madam Pomfrey stared at him for a moment before shaking her head, forgetting who she was dealing with. “Professor Dumbledore will be back for you by morning,” she said.

“Okay,” Draco nodded. He held Harry close and the pair went into the passageway that was under the tree. They were silent as they rushed down the passageway, wanting to be out of the cramp tunnel. It rose eventually and opened up to the Shrieking Shack. Draco sneered, “Everything here is disgusting, love, how did you even know of this?”

“Professor Lupin,” Harry groaned, “he came here monthly. My dad and Sirius learned to be Animagus to keep him company.” Draco hummed and allowed Harry to pull him into the bedroom. “Don’t you dare shift, pup,” Draco commanded. “I want to be inside you when you do.”

“Yes Alpha, I’ll try,” Harry groaned. They tore off their clothes, their cocks already hard and leaking. Harry panted heavily, his hole leaking with sex, his body sweating as the heat took over. He fought off the urge to shift, to surrender to his instincts. Instead he stood, like a good boy, watching as Draco changed the room. He fixed the furniture with magic, dedusting everything his wand pointed at and kept all of the windows open to allow the fall breeze to drift in. Once everything was acceptable, Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him on the bed, falling on his boy and kissing him ravenously. “I want all of Hogwarts to hear you scream boy, can you do that?”

“Yes Alpha,” Harry moaned. “Please put it in.” His legs spread apart, and his hands spread his ass, revealing his wet and needy hole. “Please Alpha.”

“Such a needy plea,” Draco chuckled. He stroke his own cock a couple times before pushing slowly, teasing Harry’s hole. “Now, who do you belong to?” he asked.

“Alpha, I belong to Alpha—Please!” Harry moaned. “It’s getting too much.” Draco chuckled and slowly pushed in, Harry’s wet hole opening easily for him. “Such a needy slut, no resistance whatsoever,” Draco chuckled.

“Alpha!” Harry whined.

“Okay Harry, you can shift now,” Draco purred, and he started thrusting.

The screams of the Shrieking Shack started up once more. They rang out into the night sky and the older residence of Hogsmeade jumped in fright. They paused, listening to the screams, and found that they sounded different than the screams and howls of years gone by. They shuttered their windows and locked their doors and did their best to perform silencing charms. Meanwhile, the screams Harry cried out did reach only the most exposed sections of the castle. In Gryffindor Tower, the sixth year boys all stopped what they were doing as the howls reached their tower. “What was that?” Dean asked, going to the window. He swung it open and listened for the faint sound. His eyes went wide, and a snickering smirk appeared, “Seamus—hey Seamus come here!” The Irish Gryffindor went to the window and they listened together. The howls came again, and both stared at each other, smirking. Dean winked at Seamus and the two leaned out, howling loudly in return. They laughed and howled with the howls, before closing the door and Dean pulled Seamus into his bed, closing the curtains.


	14. October's Beggining

Chapter 13

October’s Beginnings

Forests were all the same to Fenrir Greyback. The tall trunks that crowded together, the endless soft scrunches of leaves under his feet, and the constant feeling of being watched. He had walked for what felt like forever, however he did not feel tired. Anger fueled his body, anger at the small alpha mutt who stole his bitch and anger at his bitch who thought he could stay away.

It was night, and Greyback did his best to keep to the shadows in the forest. He could smell its residences: a centaur herd... spiders... he could even smell a giant who no longer lived there. Darting from tree to tree, Greyback saw light in the distance, soft and growing. He found a path and followed it. He slowed as he reached the light, letting exhausting to finally slowly catch up to him as, when he reached the edge of the forest, a small hut lies a little ahead of him, with a grand old castle laying further ahead.

The sight of Hogwarts brought a smirk to the werewolf. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh, pure smells of unspoiled children, and among them was his bitch. “Just you wait, bitch,” Greyback growled, “I’ll have you soon enough. Though you’ve been a naughty bitch, maybe I’ll have you watch while I have a child or two before I put you where you belong.” There was a snap behind him. Greyback jumped and turned to see what was behind him, seeing only nothing. His eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air. _Centaurs,_ he realized with a growl. He looked back at Hogwarts and smirked, “I’ll have all the time I want to get you bitch,” he purred, “the moon will call for us soon.”

Harry woke up feeling scared. He didn’t know why. He was in the Slytherin’s Dormitory with Draco. His Alpha was naked, sleeping comfortably as he cuddled against Harry’s back. Harry turned in Draco’s arm and rested his head under the crook of Draco’s neck, closing his eyes as he took slow, deep breaths, allowing himself to be surrounded by Draco’s scent.

He couldn’t tell why he felt scared. Everything was just as normal as it always was. October was beginning, and the last full moon was a few days behind them. His schedule was busy, yes, Sixth Years are expected to be studying almost every hour for their N.E.W.T.s at the end of their seventh year, and every spell is expected to be performed nonverbal now which Harry had great difficulty with. On top of that, there was Harry’s Quidditch practices. Since he was the team captain now, he had to hold trials and make sure everything was perfect. Even with his team made, he did not feel like he could relax. Ron was his Keeper, and though he knew that his friend was good at it, the redhead had terrible nerves, and that in turn became another thing for Harry to worry about.

“You’re thinking too much,” a sleep voice grunted. Harry glanced up to see Draco looking at him through sleep-ridden eyes.

“No I’m not,” Harry said.

“You have worry lines deeper than a canyon, love,” Draco sighed. “What are you thinking of?”

“I don’t know, everything I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Just woke up feeling strange.”

“How strange?” Draco asked.

“Remembering everything single that is riding on our shoulders strange,” Harry said. “It’s just a feeling, just forget about it.” He shrugged and tried to get up, but Draco pulled him down and onto his chest.

“No, we’re not going to forget about it, omega,” Draco said. “Tell me why you’re feeling scared.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “It’s just a weird feeling, it’ll be gone by breakfast, okay?” He kissed Draco’s lips softly, and smiled, “I’ll be okay, come on. We should be betting dressed anyway.”

“Alright, fine,” Draco said, nodding. Harry was happy that Draco decided to put it off for now, however he could still feel his Alpha’s worry. Harry went under the covers searching for their underwear, slipping his on first before slipping Draco’s onto his Alpha. They got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Harry’s odd feeling never went away even after he had food inside him. It was small, as though he ate a bad apple or a clump of porridge that refused to go down. Sometimes in the lull of his classes, he could still feel it, especially when he was near a window. During their break, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go outside for a change, wanting to enjoy possibly the last bit of sunshine until winter is over.

“So, how is it like sleeping in Slytherin’s dormitory?” Hermione asked. “You two are sleeping back in ours next week, right?”

“Yeah, and it’s alright,” Harry nodded. “We finally were able to split our clothes evenly, and I think Dumbledore talked with the house-elves so that they stopped putting our robes back into our own trunks.”

“Ohh,” Hermione said.

“They’re still not trying to make you switch teams right?” Ron asked, “like you’re not going to tell them everything about Quidditch… right?”

Harry laughed, “Of course not,” he smiled. “Look, I’m our Captain, and Draco is still Slytherin’s Seeker. Yeah I can see how some people might find that problematic, but honestly if Draco tries to use his Alpha-charms or whatever to make me tell him stuff about our team, I’ll punch him.” Ron snickered loudly while Hermione just rolled her eyes. “Besides Ron,” Harry continued, “We have all of October to practice—the first match isn’t until the second week of November!”

“Yeah but it’s against Slytherin,” Ron said.

“Then just psyche yourself up about beating Slytherin for steeling me biweekly,” Harry said, giving his friend a grin. He slapped Ron’s back, “You’ll be fine, you’re great at Quidditch! They’ll see!”

“Yeah,” Ron muttered softly; he did not look convinced.

They were on the grounds now and were making their way towards the Black Lake when Harry felt it again. The small scared sensation stuck in his throat. He rubbed his throat absentmindedly and tried to focus on what Hermione was asking him. “Huh?”

“I asked how are your notes going with your, umm, personal problems?” Hermione asked.

“You mean about my being an omega?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded. “Still feels weird saying that.”

“Well, it’s going fine,” Harry said. “We have two notebooks really, one to share with Dumbledore and one not to.”

“Why do you have something you’re not going to share with Dumbledore?” Ron frowned, “isn’t the point that you are figuring this all out together?”

“Honestly, Ron, do you really have to ask?” Hermione said, her cheeks tinted pink. Ron looked at her, confused. “I don’t get it,” he said.

“In our private notebook we go into more intimate details about what happens when we have sex,” Harry stated.

“HARRY!”

“What, Hermione? It’s true, that’s what we’re doing,” Harry defended himself. “Besides, its better that we keep these to ourselves because, well, I think I can get pregnant.”

“But you’re a guy,” Ron said.

“Obviously,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “But listen to me for a second. You guys know about how Draco did his crazy blood tests on us?”

“Yeah,” Ron said slowly, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Don’t tell me he’s still doing that.”

“Yeah, but not as obsessed as he is,” Harry said. “We know that there’s something biological inside us, Draco and I, that sort of intensifies our feelings for one another, and it is somehow connected to the moon, be it a monthly thing or tied into lycanthropy. That’s why, while yeah we’re dating, we’re sort of far more advanced in our relationship than normal. I mean, honestly we’ve only been dating for a few months and are acting like we’ve been doing this for years.”

“So that’s why you two are weird,” Ron muttered, earning him a glare from both Harry and Hermione.

“Actually, a bit, yeah,” Harry admitted. “but that’s not the stuff I want to talk about. There’s something in me that allows me to carry a baby full term, Greyback mentioned it when he turned me, and I feel it every time during a full moon.”

“Wait,” Ron interrupted, his eyes going wide, “you don’t mean that your—”

“RON!” Hemione interrupted. She turned to Harry, “So basically during the full moon, you believe that because of what you are, you are biologically able to carry a child full term? Might it have to do with the biological intensity that brings you and Malfoy together?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Harry said. “It’s just I had a thought about it for a while, and I was wondering if Draco and I could somehow isolate it.’

“Why would you want to isolate the thing that makes you get pregnant?” Ron asked.

“Because if we can, Ron, than we can figure out a way to turn that into a potion,” Harry said simply.

Ron still frowned, looking confused. “I don’t get it,” he said, “Why would you want a potion that makes guys pregnant?”

“Because there are gay guys like me who wants to start a family with their significant other but can’t because it is normally impossible,” Harry explained. “Like imagine if Charlie wants to start a family with his boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t have one—”

“Well imagine he does, and they want to start a family, with a potion like this, he can, and Mrs. Weasley would definitely be very happy about it,” Harry said. “The point is, that I can see this whole situation producing something good if I can figure out what exactly is making me able to get pregnant.”

“Then why keep this from Dumbledore?” Hermione asked, “I mean if you are serious, I’m sure that he can help or have Madam Pomfrey help.”

“He’s too busy, I don’t want to bother him,” Harry said quickly. “And we don’t know if it’s only because of me, or because of the changes that Draco has too.”

“You mean he goes all furry too?” Ron asked.

“No, not exactly,” Harry said, “although he does have some wolfish changes. These changes are mostly around his uhh dick to put it bluntly.”

“Oh god,” Hermione muttered, her face already turning red and her eyes shifting to Ron, as though silently warning him to stay quiet. Harry glanced between them before starting over.

“It’s bigger than normal and has another…bulbous part that makes it so that when we have sex during the full moon, he is locked inside me when we climax,” Harry continued. “It might be the mixture of our two changes or just mine, but however in the end, male pregnancy is possible,” Harry finished.

“That’s actually interesting,” Hermione said. “Did you talk to Draco about this?”

“No, I’ve been working on this on my own, mentally,” Harry said. “I was thinking of telling Draco about this later. Especially since I’m going to need his help. He’s much more better at this potions and science stuff than me.”

“Well, if you need our help, you know we will,” Hermione said.

“We will—I mean yeah, of course,” Ron nodded.

“Thanks guys,” Harry smiled. He was silent for a moment and rubbed his throat again before rubbing the back of his neck, frowning. He looked around, but they were the only ones by the black lake.

“What’s the matter?” Ron asked.

“Nothing just thought someone was watching,” Harry muttered. “Thought it was Colin or McLaggen.”

“Maybe it’s your headache from being away from Draco?” Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

“No, it’s not that,” Harry said. “I don’t feel a headache or anything. It’s more the feeling on the back of my head, like the hairs are standing on end.” He looked around again and frowned.

“I think your werewolf senses are going haywire, mate,” Ron said.

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Harry sighed. He forced himself to forget about the feeling and relaxed with his friends for the remainder of their break. When it was time to go back to the castle, clouds were slowly gathering in the sky. Harry felt the strange feeling again and looked over his shoulder when they reached the doorway into the castle. Once more, he saw nothing and walked inside.

Like he told them, Harry waited until the soonest he could get Draco alone to talk with him about his idea. They were outside again, in the covered border of the courtyard. It was now fully cloudy, and Harry had the feeling that somebody was watching him. However, he figured it was one of the many students outside, some of which stared at him and Draco oddly. “So, you want to do more blood tests on you?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, don’t you think it’s a good idea?” Harry asked.

“Possibly,” Draco said, “it would also take a very long time Harry.”

“I know,” Harry said. “I know, this is like a long term thing I want to work for, for after the war, you know? Something to look forward to.”

“Besides us living together?” Draco chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, besides that, Alpha.” He sighed and looked around, though no one was really glaring or staring at him.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Draco said. “I know that Crabbe and Goyle have been trying to get pregnant, or at least they act like it.”

Harry opened his mouth and shook his head. He didn’t want to know more about that than what Draco already said. Instead he sighed and looked around the courtyard. “It’s a bit strange,” he said. “Us.”

“Not strange,” Draco said, “I feel more like inevitable. Like even without this Alpha/omega stuff, we would be together eventually.”

Harry looked at Draco for a moment before smiling, “Yeah, eventually.”

“Speaking of, our first Hogsmeade visit is coming up,” Draco said, “and I thought about it, and I want to officially ask you on a date.”

Harry laughed, “Our first date,” he snickered, “and what did we do before then?”

“Made love countless times,” Draco purred. “But you’re right. I said I would court you, and haven’t done any proper courting, and that includes taking my boy on dates. So, what do you say Harry?”

“I don’t know,” Harry drawled, “I might be busy that day.” Draco’s hand moved to Harry’s ass and squeezed roughly. “Ow! I’m kidding,” he said.

“You better be boy,” Draco said, his hand staying on Harry’s ass. “Because I have our day already planned out.” Keeping his one hand on Harry’s’ butt, Draco turned so that he can more easily take his second hand and lightly wrap it around Harry’s throat, holding it gently, his fingers slowly stroking his bite mark. “After I romance you and turn you into a whimpering, begging mess, I’m going to do what I should have done the first day we ran into each other,” he breathed hotly.

Harry swallowed, his Adam’s apple pushing against Draco’s hand. “What is that, Alpha?” he asked, already getting aroused.

Draco leaned close, and brushed his lips against Harry’s ear as he whispered, “I’m going to collar you, Harry Potter.”


	15. Hogsmeade

Chapter 15

Hogsmeade

Harry found it was starting to get hard to juggle everything on his plate. He wanted to hang out with his friends, along with Draco’s, and add onto that, Quidditch Practice, schoolwork, and his and Draco’s experiments to see what exactly makes him able to get pregnant—Harry could be regularly seen stifling a yawn whenever he walks down the corridors. But still, he was happy. He had a loving boyfriend, great friends, a happy life. If it wasn’t for his furry little problem, and Voldemort, Harry thought that his life would be perfect!

“When is the full moon this month again?” Blaise Zabini asked. He, Theo and Harry were on the school grounds.

“The end of October, October Twenty-sixth, a Saturday,” Harry answered automatically.

“Where do you go during a full moon?” Theo asked, “you and Draco were obviously not in either dorms, were you?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “We were somewhere safe where we could be alone. Otherwise, nobody would have been getting any sleep.” He chuckled softly, blushing as he remembered the last full moon.

“Do you remember it?”

“Yes, fully,” Harry nodded. “I remember everything.”

Blaise let out a low whistle, “That’s interesting,” he said. A perverted grin smiled at Harry, “So what exactly are you two up to during those nights?”

“I’m not telling,” Harry said. “That is only between my Alpha and myself.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

“Will you be joining us at Hogsmeade?” Theo asked, “we all usually hang together. Us, Crabbe and Goyle, and Daphne.”

“No, uhh Draco and I are actually going on a date,” Harry smiled, “we’re technically supposed to be courting now.”

“That’s so cute,” Theo smiled, “why don’t you ever take me on dates?” he demanded, looking at Blaise.

“I take you on dates!”

“Getting my collar doesn’t count,” Theo pouted. “Nor does us raiding the Hogwarts kitchen!” Harry chuckled and shook his head as the two bickered. He felt something near him and turned to see his Alpha walking towards them.

“Alpha,” he whined, standing to meet Draco.

“Omega,” Draco purred, “are our friends treating you well?”

“Theo is too busy yelling at Blaise,” Harry chuckled. “He says the last date they went on is when Blaise collared Theo.”

“How ironic since that is our next date,” Draco chuckled. He hooked his arm around Harry’s waist and Harry held onto his side. The two walked towards the couple, and Draco said in a loud, authoritative voice, “Blaise! You really should treat your submissive with more respect.”

“I do treat my boy with respect,” Blaise said, “we’re just joking around, right Theo?”

Theo just rolled his eyes and muttered something they couldn’t hear. “Blaise, I think this Hogsmeade will be a date day for everyone,” Draco suddenly said, “smarten up and think of where you will take Theo.”

“Yeah, of course,” Blaise said, “I treat my boy good!”

“We need better than good,” Draco said, “or else I’ll steal your boy for myself.” He laughed with a smirking smile. Blaise glared at him while Theo laughed as well. “I’m joking,” Draco said. “But I am serious about this trip being a date for everyone. I don’t want to hear about any of us not on a date.”

“What about Daphne?”

“She’s a big girl, she’ll be able to get a date, I’m sure,” Draco chuckled. “Come on Harry, there’s something I want to talk with you about.”

The day of the trip came faster than Harry expected. He was now two weeks into October, and still the strange feeling never left. It was an oddly beautiful sunny day, the temperature was just right that he didn’t really need a jacket as a light breeze blew throughout the castle grounds. Harry and Draco decided to walk down together towards Hogsmeade, openly holding hands as they huddled together. “So, where exactly in Hogsmeade is there a kink shop?” Harry laughed as they walked down the road.

“Nowhere, but I do know this place somewhere else,” Draco chuckled.

“Oh god, please tell me it’s not a pet shop,” Harry groaned.

“Why? Are not my pet, boy?” Draco asked seriously, raising an eyebrow.

“I am but I will not wear a collar from a pet shop,” Harry said. Draco laughed and pulled Harry along. “Come on pet! Your Master’s going to show you where to shop from now on.”

They walked the rest of the way until they were in the familiar little village of Hogsmeade. Draco pulled Harry off the path and behind Honeydukes. They were alone, and Harry expected a secret passage or doorway to this shop. Harry saw nothing out of the ordinary, however, and turned to Draco confused. The blond pulled out a ring and smirked at his love. “Come here, pet. You need to kneel in front of me,” he commanded.

Harry turned and got to his knees in front of Draco. Draco placed the ring on his hand and held Harry’s shoulder tightly. “Ready boy?” he smirked.

“Yes Sir,” Harry said. Draco smirked, his grip on Harry’s shoulder tightened. The ring started to glow, and they transported away, Harry feeling oddly calm as he stayed kneeling in front of his Alpha.

It did not hurt at all, they stood where they were as the scenery around them changed, blending around them until, with a sudden stopped, Harry felt cool air and saw leather. They were in an entrance area of a large store. Harry was kneeling on a leather pad, with Draco standing before him. To the left and right of them were other pads for kneeling on. The walls were painted a light gray with a black outlining, and Harry could already see things that would make him blush. Draco took the ring off of his finger, and pocketed it before holding his hand out for Harry. He took it and turned to see even more sex toys and harnesses of every kind and size. Directly in front of them was a dildo that looked massive that was advertised as “Realistic Dragon Dildo.”

“Come on Harry, we can window shop later,” Draco chuckled, and pulled harry along. They walked deeper into the store, and Harry was amazed at what he saw. It looked so clean and professional; products lined neatly on shelves. Every now and again Harry saw another pairing, most in normal clothing, but sometimes Harry saw the obvious submissive wearing a harness, or a pup hood, or even just going plain shirtless. “This place has a strict clothing policy,” Draco explained. “Pants must be worn, but other than that, it’s whatever. Not that we need it, only the truly extreme go out in kink ware.” Harry nodded and allowed Draco to pull him along.

They went to a section that was dedicated to collars. There was a man behind the counter, and he smiled at the two, “Teenagers?” he grunted.

“Sixteen, almost adults,” Draco replied. “We’re shopping for a collar for my pup,” he petted Harry’s head. The man pulled out a wand and nodded. With a wave, measuring tape jumped from the counter and started to measure Harry. It wrapped around his neck, squeezing just until it was fully pressed against him before unraveling and measuring the length of his neck, from his neck to his ears, ears to shoulder, shoulder to nose, and so on before it disappeared, and Harry’s measurements appeared on a small scroll. “What style are you looking for?” the man asked.

“Something eloquent, my puppy here deserves the best, don’t you Harry?” Draco smiled at Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Don’t worry about the price also, and don’t put any flashing jewels or studs, puppy here doesn’t like to show off,” Draco added. “And the jewels are better for his ring,” he smirked and winked at Harry, who blushed.

“Alright, fine,” the man said, he waved his hand and a dozen collars appeared on the table, “take a look and if you don’t like what you see, we’ll try again,” he said.

Draco nodded and looked at the dozen selection before him. “Take away all the pink,” he said immediately. Two collars disappeared, replaced by other colors. Draco picked up a dark green collar and weighed it in his hands. It felt light. “Come here, Harry,” he said softly. He turned around and presented the collar, “What do you think?”

“I get a say?” Harry asked, confused.

“Of course you do, omega,” Draco smiled, “you’ll be the one wearing it.” He held it in front of Harry, who looked at it. “I like the color,” he said.

“Good, then come here,” Draco said. He opened the collar and slowly put the collar on Harry’s neck. It fitted perfectly. The leather hugged Harry’s neck cozily, sitting directly in the middle of his neck with the buckle facing Draco. Draco examined Harry’s neck slowly, gazing at it from every angle. “Pull your collars up,” he said. Harry did so, barely covering the collar. Draco nodded as this and stepped closer, pulling Harry’s shirt down until he could see his full collar and nape, licking at his scar. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and stared at the collar. A slight frown forming. “No, no, no this won’t do,” he muttered.

“What Alpha?” Harry asked, “I like my collar, it feels good.”

“It’s too big,” Draco muttered. “It is in the perfect place but is too tall,” He scowled and pushed off Harry’s shoulder to look at the man, “How much to adjust?”

“Six sickles,” the man said. Draco immediately handed the man the money and pulled out his wand, pressing it against the collar. Harry felt the collar move, and it shrank less than a centimeter. Draco smirked and pocketed his wand, “Now it is perfect,” he said. He turned and placed four galleons on the table, “We will wear it out,” he said.

“Of course, always happy to help a puppy get collared,” the man chuckled, pocketing the money. The two turned and left, holding each other’s hands. Draco smirked, “Think I should get you a leash?” he snickered, “so we can take walks under the full moon.”

“Only if you ever finish fucking me during those times to actually admire it,” Harry joked.

“Nah, I love your pussy too much for that,” Draco chuckled. Harry laughed and held onto Draco. The two walked around the store for a bit, eventually buying a butt plug. They returned to the entrance area and Harry knelt on the leather pads while Draco stood in front of him. Draco slipped his ring back on and held onto Harry. The world shifted around them once more, and they were back in Hogsmeade behind Honeydukes.

“Thank you for taking me Alpha,” Harry breathed, “I love my collar.” He shifted closer to Draco, a dangerous glint in his eyes as his hands went to the top of Draco’s pants.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Draco chuckled.

“Showing my appreciation,” Harry said sweetly.

“Not with your clothes on, dog,” Draco said darkly. He flicked his wand and Harry’s clothes were off, all folded neatly next to him. Naked, Harry grinned and rubbed his cheek against Draco’s clothed cock, his collar in full view. “Does my dog want a treat?” Draco chuckled.

Harry whined and continued to rub against Draco’s pants, “Please,” he said.

“Please what?”

“Please Alpha, let me have your cock,” Harry panted.

Draco chuckled and undid his pants just enough to slip his cock and balls out. “Get it wet dog, it’s the only lube we’re using,” he warned.

Harry grinned and rubbed his face against Draco’s cock and balls, breathing deeply as he rubbed the musky smell all over him. He loved it, his mouth open as he rubbed until the hardening cock slipped into his mouth. He started sucking, moving his head up and down the growing cock as his master moaned, his hands moving into Harry’s hair, grabbing him tightly. “Fuck yeah Harry, that’s a good boy,” he moaned. Harry made sure to be extra messy with Draco’s cock, slobbering over it as his tongue moved and caressed the hard hot member. Draco moaned and thrust his cock into Harry’s mouth, meeting his pup with the movements.

Drool and precum dripped from Harry’s mouth, and Draco pulled out roughly, grabbing the base of his cock and slapped Harry’s cheeks. “Open wide,” he ordered. Harry did and Draco aimed his cock into Harry’s mouth. A stream of piss gushed out and started to fill Harry. It was hot and salty, and Harry felt perverted in how much he loved it. He did his best to swallow, but the piss was too much and it drained out of Harry’s mouth, down his face and chin dripping onto his body and collar. Draco groaned, moving his cock so that he was pissing directly on Harry’s hard cock, grinning at the sight. “Now we know whose dick that is,” he growled out. Harry swallowed the remaining hiss in his mouth and burped. “Master’s,” he said.

“You’re right, now come here,” He grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled him up before pushing him against the wall. His cock slid against Harry’s cheeks a couple times before pressing against his tight hole. “Take your master’s treat, dog,” he grunted as he pushed in.

It was quick, the two moving frantically to bring a quick orgasm. They barely lasted ten minutes, Draco rutting against Harry like a horny beast, pulling Harry’s hair and kissing and biting his neck as he jerked Harry’s piss-soaked dick. Harry came first, his cum spraying against the wall before Draco came with a muffled roar deep inside Harry. He pulled out, only to plug Harry’s leaking hole.

“God that felt good,” he sighed. “You alright, love?”

“Amazing,” Harry grinned. “I loved it!”

“Even my piss?” Draco asked.

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled. “It was weird, kinky, a little gross, but still I loved it.” He kissed Draco’s cheek and smirked, “What can I say? Your omega’s a kinky pervert.”

“And I am very glad for that,” Draco chuckled. He kissed Harry’s lips, “You know I love you?”

“I might have had a feeling, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it,” Harry grinned.

“I love you, Harry Potter,” Draco said.

“And I love you Draco Malfoy,” Harry smiled, “now can you please clean me so I can put my clothes back on?”

Draco smiled and with a wave of his wand, Harry was freshly cleaned, and dressed a moment later. They held hands and Harry made sure that his collar was on full display as they walked. “I have an idea,” he grinned. “Let’s go check on the others! I want to see how their dates are going.”

“Good idea, shall we go see Daphne first?” Draco said, “she told me she had a date but didn’t tell me who exactly. It was a big secret.”

“Oh thank god I found you,” a voice moaned. The two stopped to see Ron run up to them. “Harry, where have you been?” he asked.

“Shopping with Draco, why are you okay?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine but—that woman! She won’t leave me alone!” Ron groaned.

“Who?” Harry frowned.

“Brown! Lavender Brown,” Ron said. “Hermione told me that she would be back, but she never came back, and I was walking around looking for her or you—and she kept running into me and trying to talk to me and—”

“Oh good, Weasley has a stalker,” Draco drawled. “If you want to be a third wheel, you are more than welcomed, I guess.”

“Wait—you two are on a date?” Ron frowned.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter, come on with us,” Harry smiled, “I feel like we haven’t seen each other in a while. And who knows, maybe Lavender might not try to flirt with you if she sees you with us.”

“Or she’ll try to claw you away,” Draco muttered, “not that it matters to me much.”

“Yeah—yeah, yeah alright, yeah that sounds alright,” Ron nodded. “So uhh—what were you two going to do? Not snogging I hope—not that there’s anything wrong with you two snogging it’s just that I don’t really want to see anybody snogging really, not after her.”

“Relax Weasley,” Draco groaned. “We are just going to spy on our friends a little while, seeing how their dates are going. And if you’re so scared, I’m sure Harry will cover your eyes if we see kissing.”

“It’ll be quick, and afterwards we’ll go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer,” Harry added.

“That sounds nice, yeah,” Ron nodded, his mood improving. “So uhh—who are we looking for?”

“Daphne Greengrass,” Harry said, “She has a date today but won’t tell the others who.”

“So you looking who the boy is?”

“Girl,” Draco corrected. Ron’s eyes widened and he nodded.

The three walked together and started going in and out of shops, looking for Daphne Greengrass and her mystery date. She was not in the Three Broomsticks nor Honeydukes, and Draco personally swore that she would never go into Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. They walked for almost twenty minutes, heading towards the outlook that looked towards the Shrieking Shack, when they stopped and heard a laugh. “Found her,” Draco said.

The three slowed as they heard more laughing, she was with another girl, and Harry couldn’t recognize the other voice. They turned the corner and Draco peaked around, “Oh great she’s kissing, cover Weasley’s eyes.”

Harry went around too and gasped, quickly pulled Draco back. “What? What did you see?” Ron whispered. “Who is it?” Ron’s question did not need to be answered by either boys.

Daphne’s voice was loud and clear as she said, “Is everything okay Ginny?”

“Just thought I saw something—it must have been nothing,” the distinct voice of Ginny Weasley answered.

“Well in that case,” Daphne chuckled, “how about you get back to kissing me?”

Ron made a sort of weird high beeping sound as his face turned red. The two quickly grabbed him and pulled Ron away from the surprising new couple and towards the three broomsticks.

“Ron! Harry,” Hermione said, “There you two are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?”

Ron couldn’t hold it anymore. “THAT SLIMY GREENGRASS IS SNOGGING MY SISTER!”


	16. Rising Tension

Chapter 15

Rising Tension

“They were just standing there—snogging!” Ron said. “Snogging! She’s my sister and Greengrass was just snogging her!”

They were back at Hogwarts, Ron raving the entire day. Draco was honestly getting a headache from the Weasley, however since neither Harry nor Hermione were yelling at Weasley yet, Draco decided that it would be bad if he was the one to start it.

“Yes well, it certainly is a bit surprising,” Hermione said carefully, “but Ginny’s fifteen, she’s allowed to date around—”

“With a Slytherin!?!”

“I’m a Slytherin Weasley, or did you forget that?” Draco drawled.

“I—well, no, but you see,” Ron sputtered, “it’s different!”

“Oh? And why is that?” Draco asked, raising and eyebrow.

“Because it’s my sister! Ginny!” Ron exclaimed, earning him strange looks from the students around them. He lowered his voice slightly, “It’s different when it’s your best mate or sister,” He said.

“Obviously,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “But really it doesn’t matter. I mean, who knows, one of the two might get bored of the other, not like Harry and me.”

“Yeah I guess so,” Ron nodded, “but what if they don’t?” he asked.

“Err Harry,” Hermione said, trying to force this conversation into another direction, “can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded innocently, noticing that Hermione’s cheeks were tinted pink.

“You uhh, you have something new… around your neck,” she said.

Harry reached for his neck and felt his collar. Instead of looking embarrassed he just grinned with pride, “I know! Isn’t it awesome?” he said. He moved his robes so that his collar was in full display. “Draco got me this today.” Ron and Hermione blinked and stared at his collar, Hermione’s cheeks growing rosier while Ron just stared.

“Wicked,” he breathed out, “is this because you’re a werewolf?” he asked.

“Yes just announce it to the world,” Draco drawled, “and no Weasley, it is because of a small tradition my friends and I have.” He moved his hand to hold the back of Harry’s neck, causing the boy to stand a bit straighter and at attention. “We all must collar our sweet submissive. In this case, my delectable Omega.”

Harry gave out a low mewl and looked up affectionately at Draco like a puppy looking at its owner. Draco grinned and winked at Ron and Hermione. “He’s already housebroken, so I’ve decided to make it official,” he joked.

“Umm—”

“Stunned, Granger? I have to say that is a first,” Draco chuckled. He turned to Ron to see the redhead was staring at Harry, more importantly at the collar Harry was wearing. Draco’s smirk grew, but he kept his thoughts to himself as he slipped his hand down from Harry’s neck. “We went to a magical kink shop where I collared Harry, it was a simple, albeit kinky, step in my courtship of my Omega. But now everyone knows that Harry is taken. That I own him.”

“Isn’t that horrible thought?” Hermione said. “It should unfair—sexist and backwards even!”

“How?” Harry asked, tilting his head. “We both have each other’s bites. And besides, I like the idea of Draco owning me.” His cheeks started to blush as well, but he stood with confidence. “It gives me power in a way, knowing that I always have my Alpha.”

“Yeah but—ownership? Like a house-elf—”

“No, ownership like a Master owning his pup, or an Alpha owning his Omega,” Harry said. “I’m my own person Hermione, but Draco is here to support me, to command me when I need commanding, and both of us are here to punish the other when it’s needed.” He glanced back at Draco, who looked very amused.

“Yeah but—”

“Hermione, not everything has to make sense to you,” Ron said, surprising Harry. He looked between his two friends. “It’s not like Harry is Malfoy’s house-elf now! It’s just that their relationships is rather kinky. It always has been, right?”

“Exactly Ron,” Harry nodded, smiling at his friend. “Draco and my relationship is special, kinky, and my collar is just a sign of that.” He touched his collar, smiling with pride. “I’m not trying to hide it from you two.”

“And you will not hide it,” Draco said. “I want everyone to know that you are mine, boy.” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Besides Hermione,” Harry continued, “everyone in Draco’s friend group does it! Theo is collared, along with Crabbe.”

“Those are images I don’t want to think about,” Ron muttered.

“What I mean is that it’s normal, Hermione,” Harry said. “Nothing odd or weird is going on.”

Hermione didn’t look convinced, but she left it alone as they moved on. When Ginny came back, Harry had to hold Ron down when he wanted to confront her. “I did not tell you guys until I was comfortable,” he whispered, “Let Ginny tell us when she’s comfortable.” Ron sat down, looking embarrassed.

“I don’t want to make her uncomfortable,” he muttered.

Ginny did not approach them during the week after. Instead Harry noticed the Weasley running out of the common room every now and again alone, not to come back until hours on end. She also seemed a little happier, if not a bit more skittish, glancing at everyone like she had a huge secret she needed to keep. Harry did not approach her, nor did Ron. However, Harry did go to Daphne to talk about the new relationship, along with Draco.

They were outside once more. Harry found that he was more relaxed surrounded by nature, feeling the grass under his feet, smelling the fresh air around him. Though it was cold, Harry had his shoes and socks off as he sat against one of the trees that dotted the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry’s neck felt unbearably cold for some reason, and he kept rubbing it so much that Draco eventually just took his own scarf and wrapped it several times around Harry’s neck until he didn’t feel the cold anymore. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Daphne asked.

“Your new girlfriend,” Draco said simply. “Honestly, it’s freaking Ron Weasley out.”

“What? He knows about Gin and I?” Daphne asked. “I wasn’t expecting it either myself, but man you have to feel the way she kisses!”

“No,” Harry said shortly, “We really don’t.”

“Then what do you want to know about?”

“Intentions,” Draco said. “If this is a long-term thing or if you are just looking for fun.”

“Oh, well I don’t know,” Daphne shrugged. “I mean, Gin’s still figuring stuff out herself, she’s still very hurt by you Harry.”

“I did nothing!”

“Yeah but my girl’s been crushing on you for years,” Daphne said, “that does stuff to your brain and feelings.”

Harry frowned but Draco gave a little sneer, “It’s not Harry’s fault she fell in love with a gay boy. Besides, we’re not here to argue about that or your relationship.”

“Then what?” Daphne asked, crossing her arms.

“We just wanted to know how it was going,” Harry said, he shivered and frowned. His eyes looked up towards the cloudy sky. “Ron keeps going on about it, he wants to ask Ginny, but I keep telling him to calm down until Ginny decides to go to him.”

“What is he uhh—”

“God no, just impatient,” Harry said. “And he might be hating you just because you are snogging his sister.” Daphne opened her mouth to comment, Harry recognizing a lewd glint in her eyes, but a look from him made her shut her mouth. “So, how are you two?” he asked.

“Doing good, just hanging out having a date here and there, talking and kissing, normal stuff,” Daphne shrugged. “How are you doing Harry? Isn’t like the next full moon soon?”

“Yeah actually,” Harry nodded. He glanced at Draco who nodded. “Actually, I’m supposed to start taking the Wolfsbane potion now, but I don’t think I will.”

“Why not?”

“It just feels wrong,” Harry frowned. “Like, it saps me of something. Alpha and I agree that we need to try one month without it and go from there.”

Daphne nodded, and left it at that. Their topics moved to easier topics, and once again Harry felt uncomfortable. He looked around, his eyes falling once more onto the forest. He didn’t know why he felt awful about it, or just why he felt so uncomfortable. His neck felt cold, and he just wanted to run away. He was glad, really, when they retreated back to the castle, and the awful feelings disappeared as soon as the forest was out of view.

A few days later, Halloween was close but before that, the full moon was hanging high in the sky. As he said, Harry refused to take the Wolfsbane potion, pouring it out whenever it was given to him once he was alone. The moon’s pull was stronger than ever, and even as he felt its call and his heat overcoming him, Harry still felt afraid. He did not know why but something inside him wanted to run, to cower and leave Hogwarts never to return. It was irrational, it was awful, and he couldn’t even trust himself with the feeling. So, as they walked down the path to the shrieking shack, Harry told his Alpha. “Alpha,” he said. “I’m scared.”

“Why my love? Because of the potion?” Draco asked, “I will be fine—”

“No, something after me, something’s coming,” Harry whispered. “I can feel it. I’ve been feeling it all month. I don’t know what it is, just a bad feeling on the back of my neck. It’s always there, but today it’s stronger than ever.”

“Then we’ll protect the shack,” Draco said. “We’ll put up every single defensive charm and shield that we know around the shack before you shift. Calm down my Omega, I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.”

“I know you won’t Alpha,” Harry mewled. Harry didn’t want to stay in the tunnel, so he took Draco’s hand and ran the rest of the way until the tunnel leveled up and started to rise into the basement of the Shrieking Shack. They both immediately gotten their wands out and started casting every protection and barrier spell they knew. Harry had to stop, gasping as he felt the moon’s call for him to shift, but he fought it off until the whole shack was protected, and he and Draco were in the bedroom.

“Let me see that wet cock, babe,” Draco growled out, and Harry allowed himself to shift as Draco dropped to his knees, clothes disappearing off of both of them, and he swallowed Harry’s cock whole, deepthroating his Omega as his hands moved to play with Harry’s wet hole. He pushed a digit in and Harry moaned, his tail wagging in excitement as his skin turned furry. Draco moaned around his cock, loving the way his puppy feels under him. He kept bobbing his head on Harry’s cock, licking and everything his tongue can touch until, with a howl, Harry came and Draco swallowed every thick rope of cum that sprayed into his waiting mouth.

“Delicious,” Draco purred, lifting up his puppy and kissing him deeply. “Now to fuck you.” He thew Harry onto the bed and plunged his cock into Harry’s hole with no foreplay. They both groaned at the tight heat. “Fuck,” Draco breathed. “You’re so tight Omega!”

“Fuck me,” Harry mewled, “fuck my pussy.”

“Gladly,” Draco smirked, and he rolled his hips, moving with long strokes as he carved Harry’s hole deeper and deeper.

_BANG BANG BANG_

They froze. There was a loud violent slam on the walls, like a body throwing itself again and again against it. Draco immediately pulled out of Harry and held him defensively, both boys moving to the edge of the bed. The endless pounding moved all along downstairs. Sometimes the house would creak violently with it, as though wood was chipping and slowly moving towards a splintering point. Harry and Draco stayed firm, holding each other on the bed. In his state, Harry could barely hold his wand, but his claws sharpened, and he felt fear and uselessness wash over him as the pounding continued, moving around the house, each and every inch of the exterior walls being forced upon by this malicious force.

Then it stopped.

Harry turned to Draco. He wanted to relax, but Draco was still glaring out, his wand still in his hand. Silence filled the house. Even their breathing was silent, as both boys were too scared to even break this moment of respite. Then it started again. A long high sound like a knife or claw dragging across the walls. Only this time was on the second floor. Harry’s eyes quickly went to the windows. Draco followed and immediately pointed his wand at them. The curtains shut themselves, and the moon’s light was snuffed out as the scratching slowly gotten louder, closer. Harry stiffened next to Draco, their eyes moving to the wall right next to them. The scrapping continued along, moving closer towards them, turning into a shrill sound as it reached the window causing Harry to flinch and cover his wolf ears. Then it stopped. They heard something sniff, and all of a sudden the scratching started again.

Whoever was doing this was right next to them. The bed was pushed against the outside wall, and Harry and Draco were both scared still as the attacker violently scratched and clawed at the wall next to them. “It’s going to hold up, it’s going to hold up,” Harry whimpered.

“God I hope so,” Draco said, holding Harry even tighter now. It was deathly, hearing the claws so close attacking the wall, knowing that all that stood between you and whatever was outside was a single layer of wood. Draco had his wand trained on the spot and for the first time wished that he could turn as well. That was he could claw out whoever thought to scare his Omega.

The scratching never stopped. Sometimes, there was a loud pound, like a fist banging against the wall but still it kept going on and on. The boys were too scared to move, too scared to close their eyes as the minutes moved slowly into hours.

The boys stayed in bed, even long after the scratching stopped. The aggressor was once again on the bottom floor, pounding at the door, shaking the entire shack. They were holding onto each other, scared and openly crying. The moon has set, and Harry shifted back in Draco’s arms but still they did not dare move. The pounding and scratching stopped, but they refused to move, couldn’t move.

More hours passed by, and it wasn’t until the door opened softly, and Professor Dumbledore and Snape walked in to see the two huddled against each other. “What happened?” Dumbledore asked, “Neither of you returned in the morning.”

“We were attacked,” Draco said, quickly drying his face to remove any evidence of tears. “He didn’t come in but—he kept pounding on the walls.”

“Severus go check outside immediately,” Dumbledore said, turning to Snape. “Boys, both of you will get decent. I will take you both immediately to the hospital wing for Calming Draughts.” He turned to leave them alone, but Harry stopped him.

“Sir... I think it was Greyback,” he said.

“I fear that it might be as well, however you are both perfectly safe on the grounds. And later today I will extend all protections to include the Shrieking Shack as well,” Dumbledore said, and he and Snape left.

Harry and Draco stayed on the bed for a moment more before Harry slowly let go of Draco. His muscles were stiff, and it hurt to move as several bones popped as he got off of the bed. He turned naked and watched as Draco moved off the bed as well. They dressed silently and Harry latched onto Draco’s arm, Draco holding Harry tightly as they walked outside. Dumbledore was waiting for them, and he escorted them out of the shrieking shack, and into a rainy day.


	17. Omega's Binding

Chapter 17

Omega’s Binding

Draco refused to leave Harry’s side for even a second. It was the day after the full moon, about a week until Halloween, and Draco refused to even let Harry use the bathroom by himself. Harry felt annoyed, but even then he didn’t feel particularly safe whenever he was outside the castle. Even sitting by the window he felt the angry glares from the forest, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise along with a need to run. He found himself combing through his Potions book, looking for any spell or hint that would help him. All he found was a spell he never heard of. There was no description except for “For Enemies” and Harry was uncertain to test it out.

Harry and Draco were currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Draco holding him close. Ron and Hermione were sitting with them, the four doing homework. Harry stopped and looked up, rubbing his neck. “Harry, what’s the matter?” Draco said immediately, glaring at the window. There was nothing.

“Just felt something,” Harry said. He sighed, “I hate feeling this,” he complained. “Makes me feel weak.”

“You’re not weak, love,” Draco purred, kissing his cheek. “I’m scared too.”

“But I feel weak! I mean I’m used to danger!” Harry complained, “I’m used to people trying to kill me! Voldemort, Wormtail, death eaters—a bloody dragon even tried to eat me! But because of what Greyback did to me—to us, I feel worthless! Weak. Pathetic. Just the thought of him sends me stiff and I can’t move or—”

“Stop,” Draco ordered. “You are not worthless, Harry. Nor are you weak and pathetic. You are you, a strong, beautiful man who has faced countless adversaries. The only difference here is that what Greyback done, to both of us, affected us more deeper than what we thought.” He sighed and looked at his mate. “That night, I wanted to run away,” he said. “When he was banging and scratching against the walls, all I thought of was running. But you kept me leveled, you kept me sane enough to grab you and hold you in the corner. Yes, we were still both out of our minds terrified, but you were the better one. The braver one.”

Harry didn’t look fully convinced, but he just nodded either way. “Still, I wish I felt stronger,” he sighed. “One part of this damn Omega thing I hate, it makes me feel too submissive, even when I’m not thinking about sex.”

“Oi!” Ron yelled, “Not in front of me please!”

The couple glanced at him for a moment. Draco gave a sneer, “Then don’t listen in Weasley, or look because I’m about to snog my boyfriend.”

“Honestly the two of you,” Hermione whispered, looking away purposefully as Draco pressed his lips against Harry. The two absorbed themselves in the kiss, their homework left forgotten. Hermione cleared her throw several times to get their attention.

“What I want to know, is if Professor Dumbledore has found anything,” she said.

“Nothing,” Harry said. “Snape walked around the Shack and found nothing.”

“That’s not good, hopefully Greyback just ran away,” Hermione suggested.

“Not likely,” Draco said bitterly. “Harry still feels uncomfortable. The bastard is still out there in the forest. He just better hope he doesn’t try coming after us again. I swear, if I ever see that disgusting dog again, I’ll rip his bloody heart out.”

The days leading up to Halloween was spent with the two mates focusing on relaxing the other. They never left the castle, Harry even switching seats in classrooms so that he and Draco were away from windows. When they couldn’t see the forest, Harry relaxed fully, able to melt under Draco’s touch, and service his Alpha like an omega should.

Halloween day was cloudy, threatening to rain all day. Harry and Draco sneaked away to an empty room for some snogging right before the Halloween feast. Harry was naked, kneeling in front of Draco as he deepthroated his cock, moaning around the thick member as he fisted his own cock. “Fuck Harry, yeah swallow my cock,” Draco groaned, pushing his cock deeper in Harry’s throat. Harry moaned, quickly reaching his orgasm. He came on Draco’s shoes just as Draco grabbed his head and pushed roughly against his head, Draco’s balls smashed against Harry’s chin as he came inside, the omega swallowing greedily.

Draco pulled his cock, still dirty with spit and cum, out of Harry’s mouth and slapped his cheeks with it. “You made a mess, you naughty dog,” Draco chuckled, looking down at his shoes. “Better clean it.”

“Yes Alpha,” Harry smirked. He bent down, getting on all fours as he stuck his ass out and licked Draco’s shoes, cleaning the cum and gathering it in his mouth. Draco grabbed his hair once both shoes were clean, and pulled him up roughly to kiss him, Harry pushing his tongue against Draco, both licking and moaning at the taste of cum.

They grinned as their kissing turned sweet and light. Harry tucked Draco’s cock back into his pants, and Draco dressed his omega lovingly, making sure that he looked presentable. “Shall we go suffer our friends?” Draco joked.

“I guess,” Harry grinned. “Then we can finish what we started in your dorm, Malfoy.”

“I’m expecting that, Potter,” Draco smirked. He kissed Harry once more and took his hand, pulling Harry out of the classroom. The hallway was empty, and they made their way down towards the nearest stairway. They talked about anything and everything, Draco hinting about any and every dirty thing he planned on doing with Harry that night, while Harry proved himself to be just as lewd. They left the secret stairwell and walked the short corridor towards the Great Hall.

Harry could hear the rest of the school already packed in the Great Hall, the feast already underway. Their conversations turned to pumpkin pie and turkeys when they stopped in the entrance hall, horrified at what they saw.

It was a body. A small body dressed in bloodied robes that were ripped apart. “No,” Harry whispered, running towards the body. It was a small boy, a first year by the look of it. Deep cuts shredded his stomach, and there was a large chunk of his neck messing as the dead body stared up at Harry, his dull eyes full of the last moments of fear. Blood pooled all around, streaks of blood trailing outside. Harry did not know what took over him, but he followed the trail, pushing the wooden doors slowly open to see even more blood, and another body. Just as small, and just as torn apart as the other. Next to this one, however, were words written in blood.

_Come back to me, my bitch._

“Greyback,” Harry said, a mixture of horror and anger rising in him. He looked at Draco, “Go tell Dumbledore,” he demanded. He was already reaching for his wand.

“No! What are you doing?” Draco demanded.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry snarled. “I’m going to get Greyback! He killed these two kids because of me! I have to—”

“Stay in the castle,” Draco argued. “I am not going to allow you to rush out there to your death!”

“I am not rushing—”

“Yes you are! And as your Alpha I won’t allow it!” Draco yelled.

“None of you won’t be going anywhere,” a harsh voice growled out. The two turned to see the door to the castle closing, Greyback standing in front of them with his wand out and pointed at Draco. “Hello, my bitch,” Greyback said, glaring at Harry. “It’s nice to see that the Malfoy spawn didn’t pump babies in you yet. Knew you were saving yourself for your real Alpha.” He gave a smirk and laughed.

Harry’s wand was immediately trained on the werewolf, his eyes sharp as he took a step forward. “I am not your bitch you disgusting mutt,” Harry snarled.

“Really? I could have sworn otherwise,” Greyback said. “Not to worry, a month of fucking you will remind you who you are!” He whipped his wand, sending a stunner towards Harry. Harry immediately blocked it and sent a Stunner of his own while Draco finally got his wand out and sent a curse.

Greyback dodged both, jumping behind a pillar of the courtyard. “That wasn’t very nice,” Greyback said. “Daddy hates it when his bitch fights back—”

 _“Reducto!”_ Harry’s spell slammed into the pillar, blasting it into pieces. Greyback ran out on all fours, hiding behind another as he laughed, taunting them. Harry sent out another curse, destroying three more pillars. Dust rose around them, and Harry couldn’t see around them as he and Draco stood back to back, their wands at the ready.

There was barely a warning as Greyback jumped from the dust, tackling Draco, his sharp claws digging into Draco’s arms. Draco struggled, failing to push the adult off of him, even with his enhanced strength. Greyback roared and opened his mouth to bite Draco’s neck, but the teen kneed him, earning a tiny bit of freedom that he used to moved both his hands, pushing Greyback’s head away as he bit wildly like a mad dog. “Get him,” Draco grunted, struggling to keep the man away as he continued to claw Draco’s arms, blood bleeding and staining his hands.

 _“Stupefy!”_ Harry yelled. The stunner hit Greyback and flew him off of Draco, rolling against the floor. Draco got to his feet, his wand aimed at Greyback. The werewolf was still conscious and immediately jumped to his feet, _“Avada—_

 _“Sectumsempra!”_ Harry yelled. He didn’t know the curse’s effect. He knew that it was for enemies, and he wanted Greyback to stop.

Blood spurted from Greyback’s face and chest as though he has been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backwards and collapsed onto the floor, his wand falling from his limp right hand. Greyback’s face was scarlet stained as blood drained form his body. Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment, before pocketing their wands. “What was that?” Draco asked.

“A spell from my potions book,” Harry said, staring at Greyback. “It just came to my mind.”

“He’s dying,” Draco said.

“I know,” Harry said, a sadistic smirk gracing his face. He took a step forward towards Greyback only for Draco to grab his hand. Harry turned and looked at his love, “I’ll be fine. He’s harmless now,” he said.

Draco still did not want to let go, however Harry’s hand slipped from his. The young werewolf walked up to Greyback and knelt down, looking down at his bleeding face. “I hope it hurts,” he whispered. “I hope your last moments are full of pain and misery. I hope you remember every single person you killed, every single person you ruined. You’re going to die Greyback, and I’m going to watch.”

Greyback’s eyes focused on Harry, a deathly chuckle rolled in his throat and he spat, the mixture of blood and spit landing on Harry’s cheek. “You bitch,” Greyback cursed. “The Dark Lord’s going to…” life left Greyback’s eyes, and his body slackened.

Harry moved closer, “The Dark Lord is going to die,” he whispered darkly, “just like you have.” He got up and looked at Draco, a relieved smile. He reached out for Draco’s hand and the two walked back, stopping at the young body, “I’m sorry,” Harry said sadly, “I hope you can rest easy.”

They made a ruckus, walking in with blood on Harry’s face. They walked straight to Dumbledore and told him what happened. Moments later, Order members along with Aurors were at the castle, cleaning up the mess and searching for any other hostilities. Draco and Harry were sent to Dumbledore’s office where they told Dumbledore, the Minister, and Kingsley Shaklebolt their story of what just happened, both deciding that it would be best to leave the book’s spell out, instead saying that Harry and Draco, in a move of desperation, performed the Severing Charm. The three parties accepted this version, and they were free to go to the Hospital Wing.

Time moved strangely fast afterwards. Their lives became normal without the threat of Greyback, and before Harry knew it, he and Draco were spending Christmas together at the Burrow.

Draco was nervous the entire day. He was dressed in his own Weasley Sweater, a dark emerald sweater with the letter _D_ knitted in silver that matched Harry’s, which had a picture of a baby wolf. “Mrs. Weasley has always been rather talented with knitting,” Harry smiled, looking at his own sweater. “Draco, are you okay?” They were alone in their room, their window opened as they let in the moonlight.

“I am—well maybe, just close your eyes, okay Harry?” Draco stuttered. Harry frowned, confused, but did as he was told. He heard Draco shuffling, the floor squeaking under him. “Draco?” he questioned.

“Keep your eyes closed, omega! I’m not ready yet,” Draco said. Harry chuckled and smiled as he kept his eyes closed, waiting. Draco continued to move around, until his movement stopped a few minutes later. “Open your eyes, boy,” Draco said hotly.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and gasped when he saw Draco kneeling in front of him. He was dressed totally differently. His Weasley Sweater was off, instead he had an open black leather vest over his naked chest, along with a pair of black leather pants and boots. He was on one knee, and he held a small box in his hand. “Harry Potter, before you get any ideas, I want to tell you how absolutely beautiful, resourceful, and wonderful you are,” Draco began. “You are a sexy pup, a wonderful boy, and one hell of a werewolf. We were enemies for a long time, but I always knew that we would be here, together, with you and I desperate for each other. I promised to court you, and I will do that properly. This… this is my promise, Harry.” He opened the box. A beautiful silver ring laid inside. “This is my promise to you that I will be there with you forever,” Draco said. “Through thick and thin, I will never abandon you, I will never leave you, and I will fight with you until our dreams are realized. Then, when everything is better when everything is peaceful, I will proposal to you with the most beautiful ring that you will ever see. So until then, I would be honored, Harry James Potter, if you would wear this.”

“Yes,” Harry said, sniffling back his tears. He held out his hand and Draco slipped the ring on Harry’s ring finger. They both stared at it for a moment, admiring at the way it graced Harry’s hand before Draco pulled Harry down for a kiss. “I love you Harry,” Draco whispered.

“I love you too Draco,” Harry said. They smiled and Draco pushed Harry to the floor, pulling his pants off as the raven-haired teen laugh. “You going to show me your love with your cock?” he smirked.

“Of course, how can I resist your tight, wet pussy,” Draco smirked, his cock already aligned with Harry’s hole. “I’m going to be a married man soon enough; I’m going to have to practice filling you up with babies.”

“Then we better start, shouldn’t we Mr. Malfoy?” Harry smirked, opening his legs wider, “Mrs. Malfoy wants to practice too.”

“Whatever you say, _Mrs. Malfoy,_ ” Draco laughed as he plunged in.

Harry felt fulfilled and loved as he held onto Draco, tears rolling from his eyes as he knew that Draco would keep his word, he would never leave, he would never run away, and every night would be filled with the most amazing sex. He was safe in his Alpha’s arms, as he finally felt that he was where he always belonged.

**The End**


End file.
